El corazón no entiende de motivos ni razón
by Puuum
Summary: Uno se enamora, sin ver el sexo, sin importar la situación que ambas personas viven. Sin importar cuánto hayan pasado juntos. Porque el corazón no entiende de motivos ni da una razón, solo se enamora. - Mal sumary.
1. Chapter 1

**El corazón no entiende de motivos ni razón.**

Un nuevo Lunes en la mañana. El primero del año escolar luego de unas extensas vacaciones de verano. El primer año en la secundaria, donde todo era igual, pero a la vez distinto. Ya no eran esos niños que jugaban y estafaban donde fuera que estuviesen. Bueno... al menos no deberían serlo, pero...

— E-Eddy... n-no veo ningún sentido a esto que estamos haciendo. — Habló Edd con voz temblorosa y baja, sujetando con nerviosismo la correa de su bolso escolar. — E-es el primer d-día de clases y no sería adecuado que nos metiéramos en problemas tan pronto. — No podía dejar de mirar su alrededor con temor, pidiendo internamente que nadie, en especial la "víctima" de aquella jugarreta, los viera en aquel asunto. — Además, e-estoy en desacuerdo con-

— Silencio, cabeza de calcetín. — Dijo el menor de los Eds, sin mirar a su amigo, concentrado en aquel nuevo plan del día. — Si estás tan nervioso, entonces podrías vigilar que nadie venga. Dudo que el idiota de Ed lo esté haciendo.

Efectivamente, el mayor de los tres, en vez de estar vigilando el perímetro, se encontraba persiguiendo una mariposa riendo de lo más divertido. Doble D lo vio y se puso más nervioso, comenzando a sudar.

— Por favor, Eddy. Nos estamos perdiendo la ceremonia obligatoria de inauguración...

— Ya está. — El más bajo se levantó del suelo, ignorando a quien le hablaba. — ¡Oye, Ed! ¡Ya vámonos, idiota! — Exclamó llamando al mayor con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido. De inmediato comenzó a caminar dentro del edificio, seguido de Ed, que había llegado rápido junto a él. Doble D se quedó un momento en su lugar, medio estrujando su corbata. No había dejado de estar nervioso en todo ese rato, ni tampoco había dejado de sudar.

— Esto no traerá nada bueno.. — Susurró para sí e inmediatamente después, se dirigió al establecimiento educacional, esperando que nadie los hubiese visto o lo viera entrando a ese lugar tarde.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El timbre de salida sonó. Aquel que indicaba que llegaba a su fin la jornada escolar. Y aunque ese, como primer día, no había sido tan pesado, todos lo esperaban. Todos querían irse a sus casas.

Todos, menos el chico de gorra negra que, frente a su casillero en el pasillo, paseaba su vista por el corredor. Estaba solo, pues sus dos amigos habían salido a toda velocidad para poder obtener la mejor posición para observar su jugarreta.

Podía sentir todo su cuerpo sudar. Tanto que hasta se daba asco. Definitivamente cuando volviese a casa se daría un baño. Es decir, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por un día y no quería mucho más. Suspiró al notar que todos ya se habían ido. Algo más tranquilo, se volteó a su casillero y entró la combinación de números que necesitaba para abrirlo.

Apenas la puerta se desbloqueó, escuchó una voz a su espalda que lo dejó helado.

— Oye, doble tonto.

Simplemente se quedó ahí, viendo dentro de su receptáculo. Su rostro enrojeciendo cada vez más a medida que escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, sin embargo se obligó a calmarse. Siempre que el otro estaba cerca, ocurría lo mismo. Debía tranquilizarse. Era solo...

— Saludos, Kevin. — Dijo intentando sonar lo más natural posible, volteándose mientras apegaba el libro que había sacado a su pecho. — ¿Puedo ayudarte e-en algo?

— Verás. — Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, viéndole. Una de sus manos se apoyó al casillero tras el más bajo, su brazo rozando la mejilla enrojecida de Edd, quien se encogió involuntariamente ante ese movimiento. — Resulta que mi motocicleta no ha estado funcionando muy bien, y como tu eres un nerd... creí que quizás podrías ayudarme a componerla ¿no?

De pronto, un retorcijón se apoderó del estómago de Doble D ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Kevin quería que ÉL lo ayudara con su amada motocicleta? ¿Por qué no le pedía a alguien de más confianza? _A un amigo, quizás. _¿No se supone que lo odiaba? Siempre lo insultaba... ¿Por qué él, entonces?

— Eh..

— Si te complica mucho, puedo pagarte.

— ¡Oh, cielos, no! No es necesario que me pagues, Kevin. Lo haré encantado. — Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa, aunque sin quitar su actitud algo intimidada frente al cuerpo del otro, que aún estaba demasiado cerca de él. _Demasiado..._

— Muy bien. — Se separó de inmediato con una sonrisa divertida y miró hacia los dos lados del corredor, escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. — Entonces nos vemos ésta tarde en la cochera de mi casa ¿entendido, tonto? No llegues tarde.

— ...Perdón, p-pero creí que...

— No nos iremos juntos, idiota. Tengo una reputación que mantener. Nadie puede enterarse de que le pido ayuda a un nerd como tú. Además, si nos ven, podrían pensar que somos maricas o algo así. — Dijo y emprendió rumbo a la salida de la escuela.

Doble D se quedó ahí un momento, suspirando mientras veía al de cabello anaranjado desaparecer al doblar por un pasillo. Aquello, sinceramente le había dolido.

_"A él le molesta que nos vean juntos..." _pensó. "_Pero claro ¿por qué estaríamos juntos después de todo? Solo vivimos en el mismo barrio. Solo nos vemos porque nuestras casas están frente a frente. Él jamás podría..."_

Un fuerte ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El ruido de un motor. _Ay, cielos. Kevin._

No era un deportista, pero intentó correr lo más rápido hacia la salida, donde podía ver al capitán del equipo de béisbol subir a su motocicleta. Jadeante, estiró su brazo hacia él mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— Po-por favor, Kevin... N-no... — El del vehículo lo vio un momento en silencio y entonces frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, tarado?

Ed y Eddy, quienes veían la escena a una distancia "prudente", se acercaron a él. El más bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Ahí estás, cabeza de calcetín. Te estábamos buscando. Ed, tómalo. — Ordenó a su amigo, quien de inmediato cogió a Edd bajo su brazo y una sonrisa tonta mientras se lo llevaba lejos sobre su hombro.

Eddy se quedó un momento quieto, viendo al de gorra.

— ¿Y tú qué?

— Nada, Kevin. Puedes irte. — Dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente, alejándose de a poco y haciendo un par de señas para indicarle que el camino estaba libre.

De inmediato volvió a su escondite junto a los otros dos Ed's.

— Se-señores... creo que lo que... — Balbuceó, suspirando luego, intentando ordenar sus ideas. — E-esto es bastante peligroso pa-para Kevin.

— ¿Desde cuando nos ha importado Kevin, Doble D? — Preguntó el chico, bromista, no sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba, sonrojándose ligeramente. — Ahora cállate y ve la magia.

— No debí haber s-sido cómplice de s-semejante atrocidad. — Dijo Doble D para sí en un suspiro para luego fijar su vista en el atleta. No podía dejar que algo así pasara, menos en su presencia. _¿En qué estás pensando, Eddward? Si esa motocicleta se pone en marcha, lo lamentarás. Lo sabes. _

Inmediatamente, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos, corrió lejos de sus amigos hacia el vehículo de dos ruedas justo cuando éste comenzaba a avanzar. Se paró en frente y la detuvo como pudo con sus manos. Aunque ni siquiera había tomado velocidad para moverse más que unos centímetros, sus manos quedaron rojas. _Eso dolerá después... _pensó un tanto preocupado, viendo sus palmas. Entonces levantó la mirada al otro, que lo observaba extrañado, sin relajar su entrecejo.

— Eso fue estúpido ¿lo sabías?

— D-disculpa, Kevin, p-pero debo prohibirte q-que eches a andar tu ... e-ese... — Miró la motocicleta un momento, pensando en algún sinónimo para eso. — ...ataúd con ruedas. — Intentó sonar lo más tranquilo posible, aunque su voz temblaba ligeramente por los nervios, al igual que sus brazos, extendidos de lado a lado, cubriendo el paso del pelirrojo.

— Muévete o pasaré sobre ti. — Dijo simplemente el otro.

— No. — Respondió, cerrando sus ojos mientras temblaba. — Te-tendrás que p-pasar so-sobre mi.. — Sabía que no lo haría... o al menos tenía fe de ello.

— ¡Hazlo, Kev! — Exclamaban a coro varios chicos del lado de Kevin, que habían estado observando el espectáculo. El más alto se puso nervioso, viendo a todos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? _Manga de imbéciles. _Doble D entreabrió uno de sus ojos, mirando al chico casi con súplica. _"Por qué no quiere que me vaya?" _se preguntaba a sí mismo Kevin, pero sacudió su rostro ante ello. No podía entenderlo.

— ¡Doble D! — Exclamó Eddy, volviendo a salir de atrás de los arbustos. — Deja que el pobre Kevin se vaya a su casa. Debe tener muchas cosas que hacer ¿no? — Tomó la muñeca de su amigo para quitarle del camino. Éste intentó resistirse, estirando su brazo hacia la moto mientras Kevin lo miraba sin comprender.

— ¡Los frenos! — Exclamó al ver que le era imposible acercarse al otro.

— ¿Los.. frenos? ¿Qué tienen de malo? — Preguntó el atleta, mirando extrañado a su preciada "nena" -como él prefería llamarle-, probando los frenos y notando cierta soltura en ellos. De inmediato se bajó y comenzó a revisar.

— ¡Nada! — Exclamó Eddy, intentando alejarse más rápido mientras llevaba de la muñeca a Doble D, que no dejaba de mirar al pelirrojo. — ¡Doble D dice tonterías!

_Doble D nunca dice tonterías..._

Enseguida, el pelirrojo notó como los cables de sus frenos estaban cortados. Su furia crecía a la vez que maldecía aquel nuevo problema en su motocicleta. Ya tenía problemas, pero ¿esto? Alguien iba a pagarlo.

— ¡Oye, estúpido! — Exclamó antes de que el más bajo pueda huir con el otro, que se había sobresaltado ante aquel grito. — ¿Fuiste tú el idiota que cortó mis frenos? ¡Por eso no querías que Doble D me detuviera! ¿Acaso querías matarme, tonto? —Se acercó a él muy molesto.

Eddy se detuvo ante tanto insulto, volteándose hacia quien le hablaba y se acercaba amenazante. Su pecho se infló con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡A mi no puedes venir a tratarme así! — Dijo, soltando la muñeca de Edd, quien se sobó aquella zona que había enrojecido. Su piel era bastante sensible a cualquier contacto más fuerte de lo habitual.

El mayor de los Ed's salió de su escondite, por si es que tenía que proteger a su amigo, el auto-proclamado líder del grupo, de Kevin. Solo era precaución. No es como si la violencia le gustara.

— Te puedo tratar como se me dé la regalada gana. — El de gorra roja se va acercando cada vez más amenazante al más bajo que simplemente se limitaba a verle con el pecho inflado, muerto de miedo por dentro, pero no se iba dejar vencer. No ahí. Menos cuando los alumnos que aún quedaban, comenzaban a reunirse alrededor de ellos, cantando a coro una provocación de pelea. Algo que ninguno de los dos ignoraba, el fuego comenzando a encenderse dentro de ellos. Pronto correría sangre, salvo que...

— Caballeros, por favor. Absténganse de esta absurda pelea. — Pidió Doble D con amabilidad, viendo a ambos. Su mirada se centra en su amigo. Una de sus manos se posó en sus caderas. — Eddy ¿no tienes nada que decir?

— No diré nada.

— Eddy... la verdadera debilidad está en quien no sabe reconocer tus errores. —Cerró sus ojos y levantó uno de sus dedos, iluminando al otro, quien lo miró con molestia, volteándose y restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano, chasqueando su lengua y escondiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, yéndose resignado, pasando junto a Ed.

— Vámonos, tonto. No hay nada que valga la pena aquí.

Doble D miró a Kevin con un gesto mezclado entre vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Inclina ligeramente su cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia él.

— Lamento la poca consciencia de mi amigo Eddy, Kevin. — Dijo y lo vio otra vez. — N-nos vemos en la tarde. — Al soltar eso último lo dijo muy bajo, casi para sí mismo y se volteó, corriendo junto a sus amigos y caminando con ellos de vuelta a casa.

Kevin se quedó ahí, mirándole irse sin notar como la muchedumbre que antes estuvo a su alrededor se había desvanecido. Se había quedado como hipnotizado en la figura del otro desapareciendo junto al par de idiotas.

_¿Por qué eres tan increíblemente educado? E, increíblemente, puede detener mi ira en menos de un segundo.. _Pensó el pelirrojo. _Ese idiota... debe tener algo especial._

* * *

_jdksla sé que este primer capítulo no dice nada.. no dice mucho.. o tal vez dice suficiente. O lo demasiado.. no estoy segura, demo espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan. Pronto tendré el nuevo capítulo ¿ne? Aún no tengo ni panda idea qué habrá o cómo será la historia, así que me sorprenderé de las cosas que haya casi tanto como ustedes. .u. _So, con eso... _**¿Merezco review?**__Para saber si continúo subiendo o no (porque de todas formas lo escribiré aunque nadie lo lea. xD)_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ed, Edd 'n Eddy no me pertenece y todo eso. Todo es por y para fans, sin fines de lucro, blah, blah. Ningún personaje de aquí me pertenece y.. well, ya saben.

* * *

.

Apenas llegar a su casa, Doble D se quitó los zapatos, dejándolos ordenadamente en su lugar. Corrió rápidamente escaleras arriba hacia su habitación y se quitó la corbata y el bolso de la escuela, dejando ambas cosas colgadas, pulcramente ordenado.

Tomó un poco de aire y se miró a sí mismo.

— Ah... estoy lleno de sudor. —Se dijo, asqueado. — Tranquilo, Eddward. Tranquilo. — Intentaba guardar la calma.

Tomó de inmediato una toalla y se desvistió, dejando la ropa doblada dentro del canasto de la ropa sucia y su gorra sobre su cama. Cubrió su cuerpo y se dirigió al baño.

El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Ni muy caliente para quemar su piel, ni muy fría como para enfermarse. Pasaba su mano por su pelo de vez en cuando, sintiéndose muy bien.

"_Nada mejor que un baño luego de un día como hoy..." _Pensó mientras sentía como el agua caía por su cuerpo, que estaba erguido sin moverse bajo el chorro. A veces era bueno poder tomarse una pausa en algún momento del día para un poco de relajo. Lo necesitaba. Más aún si se ponía a recordar una vez más lo que había sucedido en la escuela. Kevin y Eddy casi se golpean. Suerte que pudo detenerlos. Suerte que no salió nadie herido.

Luego de un rato más en la ducha, cerró el agua y salió de la bañera, volviendo a cubrirse el cuerpo con la toalla. Caminó hasta su habitación tranquilamente y buscó en su armario un pijama nuevo, pensativo.

"_Tal vez descansar me haga bien."_ Pensó. Al menos hasta recordar algo. "_Oh, cielos._" Se le había olvidado por completo que Kevin le había pedido ir a su casa para que le ayudara a arreglar su motocicleta. No podía ponerse pijama si debía salir. Tenía que vestirse. Quizás algo casual. No muy formal. Decidió escoger lo de siempre. Una playera anaranjada de mangas cortas y unos pantalones cortos de color azul, junto a sus calcetines que llegaban un poco más abajo de sus rodillas. Y por supuesto, no podía olvidar aquella infaltable gorra en su cabeza que había dejado sobre su cama antes de ir a bañarse.

Se miró al espejo, recorriéndose por completo, haciendo un análisis completo a todo su cuerpo. Sentía que algo faltaba... _Una corbata no estaría mal... _De inmediato se dirigió a su armario y buscó una con la mirada.

En ese proceso, se golpeó mentalmente. _No seas tonto, Eddward. Vas a arreglar su motocicleta. No vas a una cita con Kevin... No._

Aquel pensamiento le nubló completamente e hizo que se sonrojara como tomate. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a una cita con nadie! ¡Menos con Kevin! ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Cerró el armario de golpe y, un tanto enfadado por sus pensamientos, bajó por las escaleras a la cocina. Vio una nota adhesiva en la puerta de la nevera.

"Llegaremos tarde del trabajo, Eddward. Hay comida en la nevera, solo debes calentar. Te amamos. - Mamá y Papá."

Suspiró ante esa nota. Era de esperarse. Sus padres nunca estaban en casa. Aún no se acostumbraba a aquello, aun cuando éstos llevaban bastante tiempo con lo mismo. Después de todo ¿quién se acostumbra a estar solo todo el día, la mayor parte del tiempo?

Abrió la nevera y sacó una porción de pizza en un plato, observándola un momento. _"Muy saludable."_ Suspiró una vez más y fue hasta el microondas, programando un minuto para calentar mientras veía el reloj de la pared. _Aún hay tiempo._

Dejando que el electrodoméstico hiciera lo suyo, fue hasta una pequeña biblioteca dentro de casa, buscando unos cuantos libros de mecánica. Algo podía aprender mientras comía. Porque, y recién lo recordaba, no tenía idea de cómo arreglar una motocicleta.

Cuando los encontró, los dejó en la mesa y volvió a la cocina. El microondas ya había dado un par de pitidos anunciando que la comida estaba lista. La sacó de ahí con cuidado y, con una ligera sonrisa, la llevó hasta donde había dejado, unos segundos atrás, los manuales.

Ni siquiera pudo comenzar a degustar de su alimento, cuando oyó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Se quedó un momento en su asiento. ¿Podría ser...? No. ¿Por qué sería él? Si fue él mismo quien le dijo que quedarían en la casa del pelirrojo. Nunca mencionó ir a buscarle a su casa ¿para qué hacerlo? quedaban frente a frente, después de todo.

Sin meditarlo mucho más, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin mucho ánimo de sus conclusiones. Abrió y se encontró con sus dos mejores amigos. El mayor de ellos no resistió a darle un fuerte abrazo de saludo al dueño de casa.

— ¡Doble D! — Exclamó mientras entraba al lugar ya bien conocido por él y por el más bajo, que le siguió con sus manos en los bolsillos.

— Ed... E-Eddy.. Caballeros... —Comenzó el de gorra con una sonrisa nerviosa. No quería ser descortés. — R-resulta que ahora no es el mejor momento...

— ¡Pero Eddy tiene una nueva gran idea! ¡Y me dejará tener una gallina! — Hablaba a gritos Ed, sin soltar el abrazo hacia Doble D, al parecer demasiado emocionado. Eddy le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

— Seguro, Ed. Tendrás una gallina. — Le aseguró divertido y miró a Edd. — Cabeza de calcetín, te necesito para que hagas unos cuantos planos y ver si esto funciona ¿no?

— ¿Otro plan en el mismo día, Eddy? — Preguntó amablemente Doble D. — No creo que sea buena idea. — Miró a ambos ya dentro de su casa y luego a sus pies. — Por f-favor, los zapatos. Quítenselos. Ya l-lo deberían saber.

Ambos le obedecieron de inmediato, Ed bajando al de gorra para quitarse los zapatos, lanzándolos por ahí (lo que luego ordenó el otro). Eddy hizo algo parecido, pero respetó un tanto más el orden del más inteligente.

— ¡Mira, Eddy! ¡Doble D tenía listo el almuerzo!

— E-ed, por favor.. e-esa es mi co-... —Antes de poder terminar, su amigo se había echado todo el trozo de pizza en la boca, sin escucharle. Éste suspiró audiblemente, repitiendo en su mente "_Valor, Eddward, valor." _— C-creo que.. ya no importa.

— Oye, tonto. Dime ¿para qué tienes tantos libros de mecánica aquí? — Preguntó el más bajo mientras observaba aburrido y con rapidez las páginas del libro convenientemente ilustrado.

Las mejillas del aludido se sonrojaron.

— ¿Debo tener una razón para ilustrarme? —Intentó no verse tan nervioso... ¿Lo estaría logrando?

— Normalmente sí, pero tienes razón. Tú aprendes cualquier cosa, en cualquier parte, sin importar donde estés.

— Es así, Eddy. — Afirmó con una leve sonrisa, agradeciendo interiormente no tener que explicar mucho más, pues si Kevin no quería que nadie supiera que se iban a reunir ¿por qué debía ser él quien lo contara? ...sería todo mejor así. Si nadie se enteraba que esa tarde debía ir a casa del pelirrojo.

— ¿Nos acompañarás o seguirás haciéndote el tonto toda la tarde? — Preguntó finalmente el "líder" del grupo al de gorra negra, alzando una de sus cejas.

— Lo lamento, caballeros. Hoy mi día está muy ocupado. Debo hacer un par de cosas y no tendré tiempo para ustedes. —Dijo lo más confiado que podía para que su voz no temblara. — Sin embargo, les deseo mucha suerte en aquella nueva odisea que lucharan juntos.

— Ya perdiste la cabeza, idiota. Te está afectando un poco tener esa gorra puesta todo el día ¿No? — Expresó mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada, viendo a Ed. — Vamos, Ed. Hoy Doble D no es parte de nuestros juegos. —Ed lo sigue de inmediato, haciendo un gesto con su mano en señal de despedida. El anfitrión del hogar sonríe ante el amable gesto de su amigo y se lo devuelve, cerrando la puerta y corriendo de vuelta a la mesa. Debía estudiar un poco sobre el vehículo de dos ruedas para no llegar como ignorante ante el pelirrojo. _Que obviamente sabe más que yo... Entonces ¿por qué...?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Abrió sus ojos, echado en el sofá de su sala, con el libro abierto en su pecho. Se sentó, mirando a su alrededor un tanto desorientado, notando que estaba aún en su casa... claro ¿por qué estaría en otro lugar? ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Se había quedado dormido.. leyendo?

— ...¡Oh, cielos! ¡Cielos, cielos! —Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa al tomar cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Cerró inmediatamente el libro y saltó de su asiento. — ¡Cuanto tiempo me quedé dormido! ¡Kevin se molestará! ¡Cielos! —Con el manual de motocicletas en sus manos, se puso rápidamente los zapatos, saliendo de inmediato de casa, cruzando por el cul-de-sac hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

Se quedó un momento frente a la puerta del garaje, dudando, intentando soportar todo el peso del gran libro de mecánica con sus escuálidos brazos. _Vamos, Eddward. Golpea. Kevin está esperándote.. ¿por qué dudas? _Se pregunta a sí mismo mientras levanta uno de sus brazos. Sin embargo, antes de poder hacer algo, el libro resbaló hasta dar con el suelo, lo que hizo sobresaltar a Edd, soltando una queja ahogada que al parecer escuchó el dueño de ese lugar, pues la puerta subió y apareció frente a Doble D el mismísimo Kevin.

— A-ah.. Saludos, Ke-Kevin.. Lo siento. Lo s-siento mucho. Llegué tarde. Es ... e-es que .. me quedé dormido y.. yo.. — Intentaba decir a la vez que sus manos intentaban sostener el gran manual.

— Hey, tranquilo, Doble D. — Le respondió el pelirrojo con amabilidad, ayudándole con el libro, lo que el más bajo agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza. — Has llegado justo a tiempo. Pasa.

— Muchas gracias.

Al estar ambos dentro, con la puerta cerrada y habiendo asegurado el perímetro, el de gorra de béisbol ojeó el libro que había traído Eddward, riendo levemente.

— Oye, no era necesario que investigaras si no tenías idea de cómo hacerlo. — dijo en tono divertido, viendo a su invitado, que se sonrojó con fuerza al oírle. Lo había descubierto. No debió haber venido a casa del otro con aquel texto. De inmediato se lo arrancó de sus manos, avergonzado y sacudió la portada de éste.

— Solo era para estar algo más informado, lo que no significa que no sepa nada de esto. — Dijo, sentándose en una caja de herramientas, con sus mejillas infladas y la mirada baja, fija en la portada del manual. Ante éste gesto infantil, Kevin soltó una risa, subiendo las mangas de su sudadera anaranjada para comenzar a trabajar en su "nena". Se arrodilló a su lado, comenzando a revisarla por completo.

Por su parte, Doble D había abierto el texto y se había puesto a leer todo lo que, por haber caído dormido, no logró revisar.

Ésta concentración se mantuvo solo hasta que el más alto, acalorado después de unos minutos de extensas pruebas y movimientos que agotarían a cualquiera, se quitara toda la parte superior de su ropa, quedando su torso bien formado y marcado al descubierto. No le importaba, pues por las prácticas de béisbol o en distintas ocasiones donde el calor le había superado, se había quedado de esa forma frente a muchas personas más. ¿Por qué no poder hacerlo frente a Edd? Ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Era bastante normal y, además, cómodo.

Sin embargo, fue Eddward quien no pudo despegar su mirada de ese cuerpo tan esbelto que se le presentaba en frente. Aunque lo intentaba, le era imposible.

_Tranquilízate, Eddward. Estás aquí para arreglar la motocicleta de Kevin, no para ver su tan formado... hermoso... musculoso... atlético... cuerpo ¿Acaso hace pesas? Tal vez es solo por jugar béisbol. No. No solo juega béisbol. Kevin es todo un atleta... tan... ¡No! ¡Eddward! ¡Céntrate! _

— ¡Oye, Doble tonto! — Exclamó el pelirrojo como por quinta vez al otro que parecía hipnotizado viéndole, recién despertando de ese 'trance', ahora desconcertado. — Vaya, Doble D. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Seguro no estás cansado? Si es así, puedes irte a casa.

— Para nada, Kevin. — Dijo Eddward, sacudiendo su cabeza, dejando el libro a un lado y levantándose, acercándose con rapidez a la motocicleta. — ¿Pudiste encontrar el problema?

— ¿Qué tal el problema de frenos que están cortados por culpa de tus amigos? — Mencionó en un tono irónico, cruzándose de brazos, aunque con una sonrisa viendo al de cabello azabache, quien le devolvió la mirada con una ceja alzada.

— Pero por supuesto. Sé que también se deben arreglar los frenos, pero dijiste que tenía problemas antes de eso ¿no?

— Problemas antes... — Rió nervioso, encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a otro lado mientras se rascaba la nuca. — ...Seh.. Pero creo que los frenos son el problema más importante ahora. ¿Qué recomiendas? ¿Lograste aprender algo del libro? — Dice medio en broma, aunque sabía que el otro algo habría aprendido. Era tan listo.

— Creo que esto es algo más grave. Dudo que podamos arreglarlo nosotros. Sin embargo... —Doble D rodeaba la motocicleta, examinándola con la mirada, completamente concentrado. Ahora quien se distraía y no escuchaba nada de lo que decía el otro, era Kevin.

_Se ve tan lindo así de concentrado. Queriendo ayudarme.. tan amable. Tan adorable. Ojala me estuviese examinando a mi de esa forma. Mh. Ya quisiera que estuviésemos más cerca. Como me gustaría que..._

— Disculpa, Kevin ¿oíste todo lo que dije? — Preguntó Edd, notando al otro distraído, en sus propios pensamientos. Incluso se había dado cuenta que el chico se estaba mordiendo.. ¿el labio? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando el pelirrojo? Sus mejillas se sonrosaron de solo intentar imaginar qué pensaría.

— Por supuesto que sí. No seas tonto. — Dijo lo más normal que pudo, su mirada volteada hacia otro lado. _¡Tonto tú! ¿Cómo te pones a pensar esas mariconadas con Doble D frente a ti? Deja eso para después. Quizás al anochecer. Cuando... ¿Qué? ¡No pienses en eso jamás, idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota!_

Se escuchó entonces un gruñido.

— Eso fue... ¿tu estómago? — Preguntó el más alto, volviendo a la realidad, observando a un enrojecido y humeante Eddward.

— Lo lamento. Lamentablemente no tuve en casa la oportunidad de degustar el almuerzo que mis padres dejaron para mi en la nevera.

— Que idiota. Pudiste haberlo dicho. Ven aquí. — Kevin tomó al chico de gorra negra de su muñeca, embobando al mismo por el gesto, llevándole dentro de su casa hasta su cocina. En ésta, sentó a Doble D en una silla y comenzó a prepararle algo de comer, mientras éste veía sus movimientos, sentado tímidamente, viendo su alrededor. Tal vez podría ayudar, pero.. verle tan ágil y de esa forma tan atenta. Rara vez podía verlo así. Tal vez no se volvería a repetir y debía aprovechar.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en silencio hasta que el chico pudo terminar la comida, tendiéndole el plato a su invitado, dejándolo frente a él en la pequeña mesita frente a él. Se sentó del lado contrario, apoyándose en ésta con indiferencia.

— Come rápido. —Dice secamente, sonrojado. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien viera ese lado tan "tierno" de él. Menos uno de los Ed's.

— Te lo agradezco mucho, Kevin... Pe-pero... ¿tú no comerás?

— Yo comí a la hora que debía hacerlo, no como otros.

— F-fueron razones de fuerza mayor. —Dijo, bajando la mirada hacia su plato, cogiendo el tenedor para comenzar a degustar aquellos tallarines que su anfitrión le había hecho. — Lamento causar tantas molestias. — Se disculpó antes de comenzar a comer.

— Idiota. No te disculpes tanto. No son molestias. Ha sido mi decisión hacerlo, así que no jodas ¿si? Termina rápido eso.

— S-sí, Kevin. — Asintió Edd con la mirada baja y extendió la mano para coger una servilleta, rozando sin querer la mano del atleta, sonrojándose y removiéndola de inmediato, escondiéndola sin saber qué decir. No quería molestar al otro.

Por su parte, éste también se había sonrojado ante ese roce, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Algo casi eléctrico que le quitó su expresión indiferente y le hizo desviar la mirada. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio bastante incómodo. Al menos hasta que Kevin decidió romperlo.

— Oye, bobo. — Comenzó, levantándose (para sorpresa del más bajo) y acercándose a Eddward, mirándole hacia abajo al estar el otro sentado. — Esto e-es difícil de decir... de... asumir... pero.. yo... no solo quería que vinieras a mi casa para arreglar la motocicleta, ¿sabes? — Eddward miraba hacia arriba, estupefacto, sin saber qué responder, qué preguntar, qué hacer. — Bueno... es que yo.. e-eh... —Se inclinó un poco hacia él, haciendo que el otro se encogiera ligeramente en sí mismo. Su corazón latía rápido. Muy rápido. Casi tenía miedo de que el otro lo escuchara... ¿podría? Su rostro estaba rojo como tomate. No podía controlar ponerse de esa forma al tener a Kevin tan cerca de él... Cada vez más cerca... se estaba acercando demasiado... ¿no estaba más lejos hace solo un segundo atrás? Oh, cielos. ¡Por qué está tan cerca! Sus ojos no pueden evitar entrecerrarse ligeramente, sin ya prestar atención a lo que el otro quería decirle, observando su perfecto y hermoso rostro, del que ahora se podía notar cierto sonrojo ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? Sus ojos color verde resaltaban con aquel brillo especial y extraño en él. ¿Qué quería decirle? ¿Por qué se inclinaba cada vez más? Si seguía así, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Cielos, cielos.

Un ruido fuerte y molesto se escuchó en toda la casa. El timbre sonaba insistentemente y se escuchaban ruidos fuera de la puerta.

— ¡Kevin! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Los Ed's construyeron algo nuevo y se ve divertido! — Se escuchó una voz femenina desde afuera. Nazz.

— Maldita sea. — Gruñó entre dientes el pelirrojo, alejándose de inmediato del otro, quien estaba temblando por la reciente cercanía y los nervios, además del sobresalto que había tenido con ese ruido tan fuerte. — ¡Ya voy! —Gritó con molestia cuando sintió como la chica volvía a tocar una vez más el timbre.

_Un pésimo momento para que esos idiotas tengan una nueva estafa._

* * *

_¡Holi! Sha vine sho a traerles la segunda entrega de mi fic to' random y loco y fluffy y todo lo que quieran uvu Les agradezco mucho por sus reviews pasados, que me animaron a continuar! Espero este capi les guste, porque lo hice con esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas (?) o algo así. ¿Les gustó? ¿Va muy rápido? ¿Está muy aburrido? Espero sus opiniones en otro RR ¿da? Así me cuentan como voy y de paso pueden hacer recomendaciones o lo que quieran. No les doy más lata._

_¡Los amo! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!_

**_¿Review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_"__Queriendo ser frío, me derrito nada más rozar tu piel."_

_._

_._

Todos estaban reunidos afuera, en el centro del cul-de-sac. Kevin y Doble D se habían unido a ellos (a distintos tiempos, claro. El pelirrojo no quería que nadie se enterara que tenía algo que ver con uno de los Ed's). Era tarde y comenzaba a oscurecer, pero eso no detenía los planes de Ed y Eddy.

La casa del menor de los Ed's estaba "decorada" con carteles de cartón escritos a mano con cosas como "El mundo del misterio", "Eddy el medium" o cosas parecidas.

— ¿Qué mierda se supone que hacemos aquí? — Preguntó Kevin, frustrado por haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan importante como el que había estado hace unos cuantos minutos atrás con Doble D. Cruzó sus brazos y miró a la chica que los había infortunado.— ¿Qué tienen planeado ahora esos idiotas?

— Han dicho que los esperemos acá afuera. — Respondió Nazz, junto al chico con una amplia sonrisa, bastante intrigada en el nuevo plan.

— Chico Ed vendrá a buscarnos. Aunque Rolf cree que es una mala idea. Estas cosas nunca salen del todo bien. — El hijo de pastor se hizo notar con su peculiar acento, acercándose a Eddward y poniendo una de sus mano en el hombro de éste. — ¿No sabes lo que harán tus amigos?

— L-lo lamento, Rolf... Y-yo no he... p-participado ésta vez. — Doble D hablaba algo nervioso por el toque del otro, jugando tímidamente con sus manos mientras se daba cuenta de reojo como Kevin le evitaba con la mirada. Algo que, no pudo evitar, le dolió bastante ¿Cómo podía estar tan frío con él? ¡A tal punto de ni siquiera tener el valor de verle! ¡Luego de que el otro lo hubiese querido besar! Porque... eso había pasado ¿no? Casi lo besaba. No habría otra razón para que se acercara tanto de esa forma y que le costara expresarse. Estaba seguro que eso pudo haber sido un.. un beso.— E-estaba... atendiendo otros asuntos de mayor importancia, así que es-esta vez soy u-un mero espectador más, al igual que ustedes, amigos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese agregar algo más, el más alto del trío Ed sale del lugar donde se encontraba, sus brazos alzados, aunque sus manos escondidas bajo sus largas mangas. Sonrió ampliamente y, cuando habló, su voz sonó temblorosa, como si viniera del más allá.

— ¡Eddy el grande nos está esperando! ¡Síganme!

De inmediato se volteó y caminó a casa del nombrado mientras reía. Todos le siguieron.

— Sarah, tengo miedo.

— Tranquilo, Jimmy. — Dijo la chica de cabellos anaranjados mientras sostenía la mano de su delicado amigo.

— ¡Tablón dice que esto será una tontería! Sospecha de los Ed's.

— Rolf debió haber traído a Víctor para que le hiciera compañía.

— Kevin, quédate junto a mi. — Nazz se apegó al de gorra roja, aferrándose a su brazo con una sonrisa coqueta y un leve sonrojo. No estaba asustada, claro que no. Solo quería estar junto al otro, que la miró un momento y suspiró. Debía fingir, por su bien.

— Claro, Nazz. Tú tranquila. — La reconforta con palabras mientras aprieta suave el brazo alrededor de ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, aunque una sonrisa.

Al ver aquel gesto, Doble D sujetó suavemente la parte de su playera que cubría su corazón ¿Por qué estaba tan cariñoso con Nazz? No debería... ¿Acaso Nazz le gustaba? No era posible. No lo era.. No podía serlo...

_¿Por qué me siento así...?_

Prefirió no seguir pensando en ello. Corrió un poco más adelante, alcanzando a su atarantado amigo para susurrarle.

— Ed... ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que están tramando? — Susurró cerca del oído de éste. El unicejo lo miró con una sonrisa.

— Eddy sabía que querrías entrar, Doble D. Me ha dicho que debes ser espectador y no participar, así ganaremos más dinero. — Decía el chico como si nada. Esa respuesta hizo a Eddward fruncir el entrecejo.

— S-si Eddy cree que voy a pagar por esto, entonces e-está loco.

— Será divertido, Doble D. — Comentó mientras abría la puerta de la casa del líder del trío, dejando pasar a todos a un salón completamente oscuro. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, por lo que la luna apenas comenzando a brillar en el cielo no alumbraba aquel lugar. Lo único que emitía algo de luz eran unas velas estratégicamente ubicadas en el suelo desnudo.

Entonces entró en escena Eddy.

— ¡Entren al gran _templo _del medium Eddy! ¡Solo veinticinco centavos! No sean tímidos.

Su ropa era la misma. Solo se había puesto un turbante en la cabeza y un collar parecido al de una anciana en el cuello para poder interpretar su papel de medium. Vio desde el centro de su salón como los demás iban dejando, uno por uno, una pequeña y plateada moneda en el frasco que Ed extendía hacia ellos. Hasta Doble D debió pagar. Claro, quería saber qué habían planeado esta vez sus amigos. No podía quedarse fuera de la "fiesta".

Con todos ya reunidos, el chico dueño de casa agitó sus brazos en el aire, siendo observado por todos los demás que guardaban silencio como si fuesen a escuchar el mayor secreto del universo.

— Bienvenidos. Hace poco pude darme cuenta que tengo poderes especiales para comunicarme con... ¡Seres del más allá! — Exclamó lo más serio que podía. Todos parpadearon y poco a poco se fueron escuchando risas, mientras Doble D veía todo con cierto deje de preocupación en su rostro.

— Siento que se acerca el fracaso. — Susurró para sí, mientras se acercaba al grupo. Debía admitir que, en un escenario así, sentía un poco de miedo. La poca iluminación y las sombras proyectadas en el lugar no ayudaban mucho a que se tranquilizara.

Kevin miró a Eddward de reojo ¿Acaso tenía miedo? Que tonto... tonto, sí. Pero también tan adorable. Lindo. Sí, esa era la palabra. Edd era muy _lindo._ ¡No! Debía controlarse. Si alguien lo veía observando al de gorra de esa forma, entonces surgirían las preguntas. Preguntas que le incomodaría contestar, lo que sería más sospechoso. Procuró mirar al frente, donde Eddy explicaba su plan.

— ¿Entonces dices que puedes llamar a los espíritus y hablar con ellos? — Soltó para verse aunque sea un tanto interesado.

— Yo solito, sí. — Eddy sonreía confiado.

— Di-disculpa, Eddy. — Se escuchó la voz temblorosa de un semi asustado Doble D, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él. Se arregló el cuello de la playera y siguió hablando. — ¿Por qué q-querríamos comunicarnos con los muertos? D-digo, no hay necesidad alguna. So-solo los estaríamos molestando...

Su amigo se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, viéndose claramente en su expresión un "Cállate. No arruines mi plan", a lo que el chico se encogió un poco.

_Hasta con los muertos eres tan considerado, bobo._

— Plank dice que Doble D tiene razón. — Comentó Johnny con el ceño fruncido, alzando su amigo de madera.

— ¡Vamos, amigos! ¡Sé que alguno querrá hablar con un muerto ¿No? ¡Quizás bromear con él o algo!

Todos se estaban aburriendo por lo tonto de la situación y, en masa, se dirigieron a la entrada, la que Eddy corrió a cubrir con su cuerpo.

— ¡No se vayan! ¡Siento una presencia! — Exclamó, las cosas del salón comenzando a moverse, mientras el chico sonreía satisfecho al ver que todos ponían atención en ello, comenzando a asutarse. — ¿Ven? Son señales del más allá. — Dijo, volviendo al salón, sabiendo que los otros le iban a seguir, lo que, efectivamente, hicieron.

Todos, incluyendo al del gorro de lana, hicieron un círculo alrededor de la mesita de centro, algunos muy asustados y otros, como Kevin, solo miraban con interés.

Doble D, que estaba ciertamente asustado, temblaba jugando con sus manos, nervioso y sudando. Vio a Kevin de reojo, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él como para tomar su mano. Pero no podía. _Claro que no puedes, Eddward. _Aunque seguramente, si lo hiciera, se sentiría profundamente reconfortado. Se sonrojó intensamente al pensar que le gustaría que el pelirrojo le tomara la mano, la acariciara y le tranquilizara con palabras como "todo estará bien, mi tonto" y ¡Ah!

_Tranquilo, Eddward, tranquilo. No pienses en esas cosas tan... Oh, cielos. Si Kevin supiera lo que pienso... ¡Seguramente se pondría furioso y no volvería a hablarme! Ni siquiera para insultarme con su típico "Doble tonto" o "Idiota"_

Que problema. Además se había sonrojado aún más por todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Suspiró para relajarse y volver a prestar atención. Debía recordar que todo era un plan de Eddy. _Siempre es una estafa._

— Ahora, para que el espíritu no se vaya.. — El Ed más bajo susurraba con un aire de misterio. — deben tomarse de las manos en el círculo.

Aquello hizo explosión en la mente de Edd. _Tomarse de las manos... tomarse de ...las... manos... con Kevin..._

El pelirrojo veía a Doble D con el ceño fruncido, sin imaginarse lo que el otro pensaba. Suspiró, preparándose mentalmente para que, en cuanto tomara la mano del escuálido chico, no se volviera un bobo más. Que no se le notara. Solo eso pedía. _Que no me sonroje, por favor._

Con una de sus manos había tomado la de Nazz, quien estaba encantada con ese toque. A Kevin eso no le hacía gracia. Era bien sabido que era su enamorado, pero él no estaba interesado en ella en lo más mínimo. Era simpática, sí. Una gran amiga, pero ¿algo más? Ese espacio solo quería dejarlo para una persona...

— ¡Oye, Doble tonto! No tenemos todo el día! — Dijo fingiendo molestia, pues todos le miraban. Era el único que no había tomado las manos de sus compañeros aún.

En cuanto el chico de ojos cyan, dudando bastante, tomó la mano del pelirrojo, éste se estremeció por completo. Su rostro enrojeció con fuerzas y miró hacia el frente nervioso. Esa mano tan cálida... tan... suave. Oh, como le gustaría mover un poco sus dedos para poder acariciar esa pequeña y bien cuidada mano. Cerró sus ojos, intentando tranquilizarse, mientras todos prestaban atención a lo que Eddy indicaba. Por suerte. No debía dejar que nadie le viera o sintiera de esa forma. Sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

La rubia desvió su atención del chico bajo con una sonrisa. Iba a comentarle algo sobre lo que estaban pasando, hasta que notó como el de gorra tenía sus ojos cerrados y además... ¿estaba sonrojado? ¿Pero por qué? ...Sus ojos brillaron.

_¿Acaso está así de nervioso por mi? _Se preguntó mentalmente, con emoción. Entonces recordó algo. No. No podía estar así de extraño por ella. Había pasado todo ese rato apegado al brazo del más alto, y había tomado su mano bastantes veces, pero jamás le había visto así. Sin embargo, en cuanto se vio obligado a coger la mano de Edd... _No puedo creerlo._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aquel momento pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Al final, los chicos del cul-de-sac habían descubierto que las cosas en el salón de Eddy no se movían por espíritus. Más bien era un asqueroso truco que había ideado junto con Ed, quien era el autor de tales sacudidas en los objetos. En aquella casa solo quedaron un par de Ed's golpeados por los demás y sin dinero (como si fuese una novedad ¿no?).

Edd había optado por irse. Esa vez no ayudaría a sus amigos. Eran tan tontos. Seguramente si él les hubiese ayudado, al menos eso creía, habría salido todo mejor. No se habrían notado tanto las cuerdas o ese tipo de cosas. Esos pensamientos le llevaron a sentirse mal. No debió haber rechazado ayudarles. Lo tendría en mente para la próxima. Suspiró mientras caminaba en silencio y solo hacia su casa. Solo, al menos hasta que escuchó como una voz bien conocida le llamaba. Su voz diciendo su nombre le dejó helado, estremeciéndose un poco. Soltó un suspiro más con profundidad y se relajó para voltearse a hacerle cara.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. — Le dijo el pelirrojo, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y su mirada baja, inspeccionando luego el perímetro por si es que alguno de los que todavía se dirigían a sus casas se les ocurría voltear a verles.

— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Kevin? — Doble D habló lo más natural que su voz temblorosa le permitió, con una leve sonrisa.

— En mi casa, hace unos momentos... — Comenzó, pero una voz femenina desde su casa, le llamó. Su madre había llegado y le estaba llamando para que entrara de una vez a casa. Era tarde y al día siguiente tenían escuela. — Maldición. — Musitó entre dientes. — Seguiremos mañana ¿si, tonto? Encuéntrame en el campo de béisbol apenas las clases terminen. Ahí podremos hablar con tranquilidad.

— S-seguro, Kevin. Ahí estaré. — Asintió el más bajo. En su mente dando gritos y saltos de alegría ¡Kevin quería estar con él a solas! ¡Y al parecer no era nada malo! ¡Al contrario! ¡Ah! ¡Que emoción!

— Seguro. Buenas noches, idiota. — Murmuró con una sonrisa el de gorra roja al ver como el otro no podía ocultar su alegría. _Se ve lindo así. _

— Buenas noches, Kevin. Que descanses. — Se quedó mirándole llegar hasta su casa y, cuando el otro le dedicó una mirada, Edd levantó su mano un tanto inseguro, despidiéndose de él con una sonrisa. Gesto que el de ojos verdes correspondió con una sincera sonrisa.

Eddward de inmediato se dirigió a su casa, cerró la puerta y, corrió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación sin siquiera notar que sus padres habían vuelto ya. Se puso la ropa de noche, fue a hacerse un completo aseo pre-sueño y se recostó bajo sus mantas de forma ordenada. Entonces, y más tranquilo, se puso a pensar en aquel día. Había estado en la casa de _Kevin._ Había almorzado -aunque tarde- con _Kevin. _Comió una comida preparada por _Kevin._ _Kevin _se le había acercado tanto antes de que Nazz les interrumpiera. _Kevin _había tomado su mano en la casa de Eddy... ¡No podía dejar de pensar en Kevin!

Se mordió el labio con una sonrisa y se cubrió la mitad del rostro con el cobertor de su cama. Soltó una risita nerviosa al estar pensando tanto en ello ¡Pero le era inevitable! ... Casi parecía una nenita enamorada. _No, Eddward. _Él mismo bajó sus ánimos. Suspiró ligeramente y ordenó las mantas que se habían arrugado, simplemente quedándose ahí, viendo el techo.

— Seguramente mañana me aclarará lo que pasó esta tarde en su casa. — Se dijo a sí mismo. — Seguramente fue solo un error y se acercó a mi de esa forma porque... tenía algo en el rostro. Quizás mi aliento olía mal. — Ante esa idea, se sonrojó fuertemente, asustado de sí mismo. — ¡No, Eddward! ¡Eso es imposible! Tu aseo personal es más que impecable en todo momento.

Suspiró ligeramente y cerró sus ojos. Debía calmarse. No quería adelantarse a nada. Solo esperaba... que lo que el pelirrojo debía hablarle no fuese nada desagradable.

— No me molestaría si me dijera que le gusto. — Terminó con una sonrisa, recordando que al día siguiente tenía escuela. Esperaba no despertar muy tarde al día siguiente. Quería estar a tiempo en clases, como siempre.

Finalmente cayó profundamente dormido, un leve sonrojo y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

_El día de mañana iba a ser interesante._

* * *

_Ni Haoo. Ya llegó una actualización de este cursi fic uvu ! _

_Espero les esté gustando y que me dejen muchos y lindos reviews que me animen y me digan "¡Sí, amamos tu fic!" o que me den críticas constructivas para mejorarlo ¿ne? *-* les agradezco que lo estén siguiendo y bueno.. ¡Espero hayan disfrutado éste también! Ya quiero saber qué le dirá al día siguiente Kevin a Edd *-* (?)_

_¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, amores!_

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

Caminaba por los pasillos del Instituto Peach Creek con una bata blanca y un gorro de enfermera (claro, sobre su gorro de lana negro habitual). Abrazaba contra su pecho con bastante recelo una tabla sujetapapeles, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ese martes, como el de cada semana, Doble D iba hasta la enfermería para poder ayudar a los chicos de la escuela con sus -no tan limitados- conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano y sus enfermedades. Era algo así como un asistente del mismo enfermero, que cada martes le saludaba con una sonrisa y un gesto con su mano amablemente.

Los chicos no iban mucho, por lo que, más que nada, Edd conversaba con el enfermero de cosas cotidianas o éste le enseñaba más. Así no perdía el tiempo, según el mismo chico de gorra. _Si aprendo algo nuevo todos los días, entonces no es una pérdida de tiempo._

Alan, que así se llamaba el enfermero, le pidió al de ojos cyan que se quedara a cargo del lugar un par de minutos, mientras iba a arreglar unos asuntos de extrema urgencia, y él no podía negarse. _No pasará nada. No suelen venir muchos niños con accidentes graves, _se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse y decidió que se encargaría de hacer el inventario de medicamentos e instrumentos médicos que había en el lugar.

Mientras, con ayuda de su tabla, chequeaba que cada cosa estuviese en su lugar, sintió como la puerta se abría. Seguramente era un alumno. Dudaba que Alan volviese tan rápido. Con una sonrisa, habló sin voltear, mientras terminaba de revisar los últimos asuntos.

— Por favor, déme un momento y enseguida estoy con usted. — Dijo tranquilamente. Le hizo esperar pues no creía que fuese gran cosa. Si hubiese sido algo más grave, la persona recién llegada se estaría quejando o algo.

— Apresúrate, Edd.

Al oír eso, se congeló en su lugar y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente por la forma no habitual con la que esa conocida voz le llamaba. Sentía cómo su garganta se secaba. Sentía que no podía decir nada. Cielos_. Es Kevin_.

Primero, pensó en esconderse dentro del baño que había en la enfermería, nervioso, sin emitir sonido alguno. _Tonto. Ya sabe que estás aquí._

Entonces decidió hacerle cara. No perdía nada. Salió de la pequeña habitación, que guardaba una cama, para llegar a la pequeña salita de espera (éstas dos estaban separadas apenas con un delgado cholguan).

— Saludos, Kevin. — Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, jugueteando con sus manos en la madera del sujetapapeles. — ¿Q-qué se te ofrece?

— Es la enfermería, tonto... ¿qué crees que se me ofrece? — Aún ante ese insulto, su voz sonaba amable.

— A-ah... b-bueno... t-todo depende de los síntomas q-que sientas en tu cuerpo. Todos tenemos r-reacciones en nuestro cuerpo que-...

— Es a ti a quien quiero, idiota. — Interrumpió Kevin con una sonrisa amplia, acercándose al más bajo, tomándole por sus muñecas y haciendo que soltara la tabla que sostenía. Edd estaba verdaderamente sonrojado, como no lo había estado jamás, ni siquiera cuando sus amigos le humillaban. Aunque no comprendía nada. Miraba al pelirrojo que simplemente caminó con él hasta la cama de la habitación, echándole en ella, apresando sus muñecas sobre la cabeza ajena y acercándose hasta rozar sus labios. Doble D muy nervioso, sudando y viendo al otro.

— ¿Q-qué... haces...? — Preguntó como pudo. — E-en cualquier momento llegará-...

— Silencio. — Dijo el de gorra volteada con una amplia sonrisa, cubriendo con su mano libre la boca del otro, interrumpiendo lo que decía. — Me gustas, Doble D. Eres lo único que quiero en mi vida. No dejo de pensar en ti cada maldito día desde que lo descubrí. — El chico susurró aquello en el oído de su, ahora, prisionero, para luego lamer con lentitud su lóbulo. Aquello hizo estremecer con intensidad cada fibra del cuerpo bajo él. Eddward cerró sus ojos por esto y se mordió fuertemente el labio para no dejar que ese suspiro tentador se escapara de él. No comprendía nada, pero le gustaba. Le estaba gustando mucho.

Kevin, que había tomado el control de la situación desde el principio, sonrió ante la forma que el otro tenía para resistirse a soltar cualquier tipo de exclamación placentera a sus acciones, pero no dejaría que aguantara por mucho. Él quería excitarlo y no se detendría hasta que lo lograra.

Sin soltar sus muñecas, su rostro bajó hasta su cuello, quedando escondido en éste, sonriendo y comenzando a recorrer el mismo con mucha lentitud, alternando sus labios con su lengua y dando un par de mordidas de vez en cuando. Ese frágil y escuálido cuerpo volvió a estremecerse con cada contacto de su boca, sin poder resistirse y soltando un placentero y tímido gemido. La temperatura de su cuerpo subía con cada suave y amable tacto por parte del de ojos verdes, quien no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

— K-Ke..vin... — Intentó decir Eddward, soltando un profundo suspiro. No. No quería que se detuviera. Aquello era tan... agradable. Grato. Confortable. _Placentero. _¡Pero cualquiera podría entrar a la enfermería en cualquier momento! — P-por... fa-...f-favor...

— Pero Doble D... — Dijo con una sonrisa el más alto. — ... a tu cuerpo le encanta esto. Él mismo te delata. — Su sonrisa crece y una de sus manos llega hasta la entrepierna del más débil, masajeando aquella zona que comenzaba a despertar por las caricias que le propiciaba su amor platónico.

_Aquel amor platónico que lo iba a hacer todo suyo... ¡En la enfermería de la escuela!_

El corazón de Doble D estaba acelerado. Iba a cien. No. A mil latidos por segundo. No podía creerlo. Era imposible.

Con la poca razón que le quedaba, entreabrió sus ojos para ver a quien estaba sobre él, que le devolvía aquella mirada con deseo. Lujuria. Vio sus labios. Quería un beso de sus labios. Estaba tan cerca. Podía sentir la respiración del otro mientras una majestuosa mano se encargaba de hacer sentir bien su erección. Un beso... Ya los gérmenes no eran nada. No se preocuparía de ellos... lo único que pedía era... ¡que ese beso llegara pronto!

_Sus labios estaban tan cerca... solo un poco más..._

...

Eddward se sentó en la cama, sobresaltado por un ruido molesto de unas antiguas campanillas. Apagó el despertador mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Ya era de mañana. Posó su mano en su pecho, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

— Solo fue un sueño. — Susurró para sí, intentando tranquilizarse. Se había desilusionado un poco. Le habría gustado que todo aquello fuese verdad.— Eso... jamás pasaría.

Sentía una curiosa molestia en el bajo vientre. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y se sonrojó al notar lo que pasaba por ahí. Se cubrió de inmediato y corrió al baño a tomar su ducha matutina. Despertar de aquella forma tan vergonzosa, según él, era algo inaceptable. Solo conocía aquel "fenómeno" por haber leído tanto, pero jamás le había sucedido nada parecido. Con nadie. Al menos no hasta que supo que sentía cosas _importantes _por Kevin.

_¡Tontos sueños!_

Intentó no pensar en aquel tema en toda la mañana. Tenía suerte que sus amigos le distraían cuando debía tomar el autobús con ellos y que el pelirrojo no tomara el mismo, sino que, más bien, se fuera en su motocicleta. Lo agradecía.

_¿Su motocicleta no tenía los frenos cortados?... Y no los arreglamos._

Cuando el autobús estaba a punto de partir -los Ed's sentados en la parte trasera del mismo-, subió quien menos esperaba (ni quería) ver el de ojos cyan. Kevin había abordado el vehículo y buscaba un lugar para sentarse, viendo de reojo a Edd, quien no le veía. Estaba tan nervioso ¡Cómo podría verlo a la cara después de haber soñado semejante...! ¡Ah! Debía también agradecer que solía tomar lugar junto a Ed, mientras que Eddy se ubicaba en el asiento trasero, solo, aunque siempre molestando.

Kevin vio un asiento junto a Nazz, torciendo su boca y suspirando, cruzándose de brazos, no muy de acuerdo con la idea de viajar hasta la escuela en semejante... transporte público. A él le iban los de dos ruedas. No se llevaba mucho con los de cuatro. Siempre había sido así. Lo fue con su bicicleta cuando era más joven y lo era ahora con su motocicleta.

— Me alegra que hoy te vayas aquí, Kevin. Debo hablar contigo... ¿Puedes verme después de clases? — Preguntó la rubia con una leve sonrisa viendo al pelirrojo. Éste miró de reojo a Doble D y negó, volviendo la vista al frente.

— Hoy tengo práctica. Tal vez otro día, Nazz.

— Es muy, muy importante que hable contigo, de verdad. — Kevin guardó un momento de silencio, viendo a la chica que se veía bastante convencida. Si no hablaba hoy con él, conseguiría hacerlo luego. La conocía bien.

— Podemos hablar en almuerzo.

— Perfecto. — Asintió la chica y rió, viendo ahora a través de la ventana el camino hacia el instituto. — Por cierto, ¿practicas solo? — Dijo fingiendo indiferencia, aunque mantenía su sonrisa.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Solo decía. Según sé, los martes no hay práctica de béisbol.

— Son cosas mías, Nazz. Cosas que no te incumben.

Edd había estado escuchando toda su conversación, intentando no verse demasiado interesado en ella, aunque sin poder evitar que una tonta sonrisa escapara de sus labios. ¡Estaba rechazando hablar con Nazz en la tarde porque debía hablar con él! ¡Estaba mintiendo por él! ¡Estaba...! Esperen... _Eso no es bueno. Mentir no lo es._

— Oye, Eddy. Doble D se ve extraño. — Dijo Ed, tocando las mejillas del de cabello azabache, como si estuviese intentando adivinar qué le pasaba. — Quizás se le metió un gusano en el cerebro.

— Seguro, Ed. — Respondió Eddy con una sonrisa burlona. — Sácaselo antes de que se coma todo su cerebro. Seguramente tú se lo contagiaste, pero murió de hambre en tu cabeza ¡porque tú no tienes cerebro! — No evitó comenzar a carcajear por su broma, pero el más alto de los tres seguía viendo extrañado al de gorra que no reaccionaba. Probó acercándose a su oído.

— ¡Oye, gusano! ¡Sal de la cabeza de Doble D! — Gritó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, haciendo que el nombrado se sobresaltara por ello, cubriendo delicadamente sus oídos y viendo al chico con sus ojos entrecerrados.

— Ed, por favor. Intento pensar... ¿Podrías guardar silencio? O al menos no gritar tanto.

— Seguro, Doble D. — Dijo con una sonrisa tonta. El genio miró de reojo a Kevin, que mantenía la vista al frente. Su sonrojo volvió a su rostro al volver a recordar aquel extraño y apasionado sueño.

_Los sueños no son reales, Doble D. _Se repetía todo el tiempo, intentando guardar la calma. _Y hay poca, muy poca probabilidad de que aquello pase._

Cuando iban bajando por el autobús, coincidieron y rozaron las manos de Kevin y Edd, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y miraran al lado contrario.

— L-Lo lamento, Kevin.

— F-fue mi culpa, tonto.

Se separaron de inmediato, yendo cada uno con sus respectivos grupos de amigos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Doble D se dirigía por los pasillos del Instituto con su bata blanca y su gorra de enfermera sobre el suyo propio de lana, abrazando el sujetapapeles en su pecho.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en el sueño que tuvo aquella noche. _¿No había comenzado así?_ ... Su rostro enrojeció furiosamente. No se iba a cumplir el sueño ¿verdad? No, no, _no. _No sería correcto que aquello pasara. Además ¿por qué se cumpliría? Ha tenido muchos sueños buenos y ninguno se ha cumplido antes _¿Por qué justo ese?_

Llegó un tanto distraído a la enfermería y a Alan aquello le pareció extraño.

— ¿Eddward? ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó, alzando una ceja mientras lo observaba. Tuvo que volver a hablar para que el otro reaccionara. — ¡Eddward!

— A-ah... — El chico parpadeó un par de veces, viendo de reojo al enfermero. Sonrió y suspiró. — Estoy bien, Alan. No te preocupes.

— Te ves muy distraído hoy.

— Resulta que hoy tengo un examen y solo repaso la materia en mi cabeza. No es nada, de verdad. — Le sonrió nervioso. Al menos aquello no había sido como su sueño, lo que le tranquilizó de sobremanera. _Estás siendo paranoico, Eddward._

— Necesito que te quedes en la enfermería solo un momento ¿podrás? Necesito atender unos asuntos urgentes. — Los ojos de Doble D se abrieron de par en par como platos. No podía estar pasando. Pero... no podía negarse. No podía. Era su deber como el asistente de la enfermería.

— Se-seguro... p-pero... n-no será por... mu-mucho... ¿verdad? — Preguntó nervioso, aferrándose más al sujetapapeles de su pecho.

— Para nada. Serán solo unos minutos. — Respondió el mayor antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y atravesarla, dejando a un indefenso y paranoico Edd solitario en aquella enfermería.

Al principio se sentó en una de las sillas tras el pequeño escritorio que Alan tenía para atender a los alumnos. Mirando a su alrededor. Nadie iba. No había ningún alma rondando por ahí. _No puedes quedarte sin hacer nada, _pensó antes de levantarse, coger su tabla con una hoja que indicaba el inventario de medicamentos y dirigirse a la despensa que había en la habitación tras el cholguan que dividía la enfermería en dos. Comenzó a chequear cada uno.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entrar al chico pelirrojo que se apoderaba siempre de los pensamientos de Doble D. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la "sala de espera" y esperó, cruzado de brazos y la mirada desviada. Su rostro estaba todo magullado y su ropa y gorra bastante sucios. Incluso por su labio escurría algo de sangre, pero su orgullo le obligaba a mantenerse callado. Había ido a la enfermería por obligación.

Eddward volvió a la sala de espera para poner en orden los papeles hasta que vio a Kevin, sonrojándose levemente, pero preocupándose y abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al ver al chico en ese estado. Se acercó con rapidez hasta él.

Hasta ahora todo iba parecido a su sueño. Salvo porque, en él, Kevin aparecía en la enfermería sin problema alguno. Ahora estaba herido.

_¿Por qué, entonces, le preguntaría qué necesita? Esto... no es igual a mi sueño._

— Kevin... ¿Qué...? — Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando lo que debía decir. — ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó finalmente, pero no le dejó contestar aún. — Por favor, vamos a la cama. — Se quedó un momento en silencio, viendo la reacción del otro. No era la que esperaba. No se levantó. Su rostro cambió a uno de completa vergüenza y se sonrojó sin poderlo evitar. Entonces Doble D comprendió que, tal vez, aquella no era la forma correcta de solicitarlo. Había sonado completamente mal. — E-eh... Disculpa... d-debo... de-debo hacerte un p-par de curaciones para que no se infecten las heridas. Por a-aquí, por favor. — Le señaló con sus manos la habitación tras la pequeña pared, a lo que el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó hasta allá, avergonzado, sentándose ahora en la cama con un quejido suave.

— No es nada grave, doble tonto. Solo peleé con alguien y ya. Lo hago todo el tiempo.

— D-disculpa, Kevin. — Respondió Eddward mientras cogía un par de cosas que le ayudarían a la curación y las dejaba en una mesita con ruedas que acercó al herido. — Pero n-nunca te había visto entrar de esta forma tan deplorable a la enfermería, mucho menos por un p-pleito escolar. — Explicó, tomando un algodón y remojándolo con un poco de agua oxigenada para luego pasarlo por el rostro del chico frente a él con sumo cuidado, aprovechando para observar cada minúsculo detalle de tan perfecto rostro. Su cuerpo sudaba por el nerviosismo, pero se sentía bien. _Tranquilo, Edward. Sé un profesional._

— ¿Todo bien? — El de ojos verdes lo miró con un deje de preocupación, al notar al otro tan nervioso.

— Kevin, te p-pido por favor que no te muevas. E-este es un proceso un tanto delicado... — Ante aquello, el de gorra roja frunció ligeramente el ceño y bufó, obligado a obedecerle.

En cuanto terminó de desinfectar las heridas contrarias, suspiró aliviado y se dedicó a envolver los dañados brazos del pelirrojo con un par de vendas que habían en la enfermería.

Kevin no podía quitarle la vista de encima, dejándose hacer.

_Es tan cuidadoso... apenas siento dolor a su lado... y él... se ve tan lindo con su traje de enfermero. _Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, sin poder evitar que un ligero sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas, lo que Doble D notó, sonrojándose también y separándose al instante que hubo terminado con su labor.

— E-estás listo. — Dijo y fue hasta el escritorio del enfermero, seguido del otro.

Buscó una caja de medicamentos y se la entregó con rapidez y nerviosismo. — S-si acaso llegara a dolerte, d-debes t-tomar uno de éstos. — Explicó con la mirada baja. No quería que sus orbes cyan se encontraran con los del contrario. Eso sería embobarse por tan hermosos ojos y no poder seguir hablando. — Aunque... d-dudo que los necesites. N-no m-mostraste signos d-de dolor o molestia mientras t-te curaba. — Esa forma tan linda de estar con él, a Kevin le encantó. Se veía tan tímido, frágil y vulnerable. Sin embargo se contuvo a hacer cualquier tontería de la que luego, sabía, se iba a arrepentir seguramente.

Agradeció asintiendo con su cabeza y se volteó caminando hacia la puerta. Antes de salir le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Nos vemos en la tarde.

Esas simples palabras, hicieron que el corazón de Eddward corriera a mil por segundo. _Nos vemos en la tarde, _repitió en su mente con una sonrisa tonta y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Lo de la tarde seguía en pie... ¡Y se lo había confirmado!

* * *

_E-eh.. ¿Ni Hao? -w- djskal Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado también. Me alegra que varias personitas vayan siguiendo la historia .u. Y espero no se enojen mucho conmigo por... e-eh... ya saben.. con lo que partió el capi ;v; necesitaba hacerlo. Lamento si va algo lenta la historia uvu ¡O si va muy rápida! La verdad, supongo que depende de cada uno._

_En fin, sin más ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

**_¿Reviews?_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Lo lamento ;-; tuve un gran bloqueo de escritor (?) y pues estuve un tanto ausente de escribir para que se me ocurriera algo que valiera la pena uvu So, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews y-y en especial, gracias a Cami, que me alentó (y azotó y todo eso(?)) para que siguiera, o me habría costado abrir el archivo y ponerme a escribir ;w;_

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

.

.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado. Kevin caminaba junto a Nazz, aún algo adolorido, hacia la cafetería. Se sentía bastante incómodo... ¿Y quién no? si la chica no dejaba de verle de reojo con esa mirada de "sé todo de ti". Sin embargo, el pelirrojo intentó evitar en todo momento cualquier gesto que le hiciera a la rubia tomar cierto "control".

Ninguno habló en todo el trayecto, y el de gorra solo retomó el contacto visual con la otra cuando ambos se hubieran sentado en una mesa alejada de los demás, casi en un rincón, con sus bandejas en frente.

Kevin abrió la boca para hablar luego de unos cortos (aunque infinitos) segundos más de silencio, no obstante la primera en emitir palabra fue la chica, con gesto inquisidor.

— ¿Sabes, Kevin? Tú y yo somos amigos desde pequeños ¿no es así?

— Mira, Nazz. — Interrumpió el atleta. — Si esto era para hablar de nuestra niñez...

— No he terminado. — Dijo la chica tajantemente. Luego de una pausa, continuó. — ¿Recuerdas que siempre jugábamos juntos o te elogiaba por tus piruetas en bicicleta? lo que, por cierto, no fue hace mucho... ¿un par de años, tal vez?

— Su-supongo...

— Esa niña adorable que siempre intentaba verse bien solo para ti. Que trataba de llamar tu atención de cualquier forma. Esa chica se enamoró de ti. — Ante aquella confesión, el chico abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, su boca entrecerrada, pero la rubia aún no había terminado. — En un principio, creí que quizás tú podrías sentir lo mismo que yo. Lo pensé y hasta me ilusioné. Todo eso se rompió anoche, cuando te vi junto a Doble D. — El gesto de Kevin se neutralizó al no poder hacer otra cosa. ¿Se había dado cuenta? Mierda. Si ella se dio cuenta, cualquiera pudo haberle visto ¿no? Mierda, mierda, mierda... — Tal vez por fuera hagas parecer que lo odias, lo insultas, te ríes, mas hay un brillo en tus ojos cuando estás cerca de él. Dime, Kevin... ¿sientes algo por Doble D?

Y fue entonces el momento en que el pelirrojo comenzó a plantearse aquella posibilidad. No lo había pensado de esa forma. Es decir, antes había encontrado a Edd lindo, sí. Adorable, considerado, amigable, sí... ¡Hasta pensaba varias horas al día en él! Pero eso no era que te gustara... ¿cierto?...¿Doble D, gustarle? Era estúpido, sobre todo porque ambos eran hombres. No era natural... ¿lo era? No... era imposible.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de él, sin poderla controlar.

— Ambos somos hombres, Nazz... ¿qué diablos preguntas?

— ¡Oh, vamos, Kevin! ¡Esto es el siglo veintiuno! ¿Qué importa que te guste un hombre? — La rubia lo hablaba de lo más normal, incluso alzando la voz, a lo que el otro tomó sus hombros.

— ¡Cállate! — Le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Al parecer nadie había oído lo que comentaba la chica. _Por suerte. _— Lo que dices... ¡No es verdad! — Habló en un tono bajo, aún temiendo que alguien más pudiese oírle. — No deberías... entrometerte en esto, ¿si?

— Pero Kevin...

— Hasta luego, Nazz. — Se levantó mientras cogía su bandeja y se retiró del lugar. La chica, que se había quedado ahí sentada, frunció el ceño.

— Voy a lograr conquistarte, Kev. — Susurró para sí misma.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Al fin el momento del día favorito de Ed había llegado: la hora de comer. Mantenía la lengua afuera, casi pareciendo un canino junto a los otros dos Ed's.

— ¡Apresúrense! ¡O llegaremos tarde a que nos den la salsa de carne! ¡Por favooor! — Incitaba el más alto, dando saltos frente a sus amigos para que le tomaran en cuenta, mas lo que menos le importaba a Eddy era la comida.

— Dime, Doble D ¿a quién no le gustaría que alguien llevara sus libros y bolsos de la escuela a su casa? ¡Nos ofreceremos para ello! ¡Y cobraremos solo veinticinco centavos! ¡Es un plan infalible! ¡Nos haremos ricos! — Decía mientras sus manos se frotaban entre sí. Su sonrisa amplia. — Y al fin podremos conseguir unos cuantos caramelos.

— Eddy... D-disculpa, pero... ¿puedo preguntar qué es lo que te sucedió en el cuerpo? — Preguntó Doble D, ignorando completamente el plan de su amigo, más preocupado por lo que a éste le había pasado, pues tenía su cuerpo bastante dañado.

— ¿Esto? — El menor se vio a sí mismo, casi analizando las heridas y la sangre seca tanto en su piel como en sus ropas. Bufó con el ceño fruncido. — Bah, no es nada.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tengas ese aspecto? ¿quien ha sido capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad? ¿Por qué no has ido a enfermería a que te atendiera de inmediato?

— Por eso. — Murmura bajo, incómodo por tanta pregunta que le hacía Doble D. Sí, se preocupaba porque eran amigos, pero era un tanto... molesto. — No quería que me preguntaras tanto.

El de gorra se detuvo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— Si usted, caballero, no me dice en éste instante quién hizo aquella crueldad ni por qué, no moveré mi cuerpo de aquí. — Ante esa acción, el más alto de los Ed's hizo un puchero.

— ¡Doble D! ¡Por favor! ¡Nos quedaremos sin salsa! — Tomó del brazo al chico e intentó jalarle, lo que no le fue difícil, pero aún así el otro no se movía de su posición.

— Te lo diré. — Dijo Eddy, caminando junto a ambos, arrugando el entrecejo. — Tuve una discusión con Kevin. Solo eso ¿sí? no fue gran cosa. Ya sabes, es normal.

— ¿Kevin te hizo todas esas horribles cosas? — El de cabello azabache lo miró sorprendido, siendo arrastrado por su amigo a la cafetería, sin poder creerlo del todo, aunque era razonable. De hecho, tenía bastante sentido, pues esos dos se odiaban. — Pero.. él estaba igual de herido que tú...

— Sí, bueno. Yo debía defenderme ¿no? No creerás que iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Siguiendo con aquella conversación, el trío cogió su comida y buscaron un lugar. Como no habían llegado del todo temprano, les fue algo difícil encontrar uno bueno, pero pudieron atrapar un modesto espacio, sin darse cuenta, cercano a la mesa donde yacían hablando Kevin y Nazz.

Eddy quiso dejar de lado sus problemas físicos y siguió comentando al de gorra su nuevo plan, que seguro tendría éxito. Doble D atendía a todo ello, pero a medias, pues la mitad de su atención estaba dirigida a la conversación que su compañera rubia y Kevin estaban teniendo cerca de ellos. Al oír la confesión de ella hacia el apuesto pelirrojo, su corazón se detuvo un momento y las cosas a su alrededor se derrumbaron. No quiso escuchar más de nadie, por lo que se levantó con cierta cautela de no ser visto, aprovechando que Eddy trataba con Ed, discutiendo como siempre.

Lo más rápido que pudo se escabulló lejos de la cafetería, sujetando su gorro y la mirada fija en el suelo, como perdida. Sus ojos vidriosos como si fuese a llorar.

"_Kevin es un chico... y debe salir con una chica... con Nazz. Ella es la mujer para ella... no un tonto como yo."_

Se resistió a las lágrimas e intentó convencerse por todos los medios que lo normal era que al atleta le gustaran chicas lindas como Nazz. ¿Por qué pensaría que podía tener una oportunidad con el de ojos verdes? Si el otro ni siquiera mostraba interés en él. _Lo que pasó en su casa fue mera coincidencia. Solo eso._

Suspiró frente a su casillero, abriendo éste con desgano y sacando un par de libros de él. Tal vez estudiando podría pasar el tiempo más rápido y podría irse de ahí para no ver a nadie más. Simplemente quería estar solo.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca y estuvo ahí todo lo que duró ese descanso de almuerzo leyendo esos libros que, la mayoría, se sabía ya de memoria. En cuanto la campana anunció que era hora de entrar a clases, Doble D se decidió a cancelar el encuentro que tenía con el más alto. Así, pensó, el de gorra tendría más tiempo para lo suyo, pues no lo gastaría en hablar con él. Cerró su libro y salió del lugar con un suspiro y el ceño fruncido, decidido. La siguiente clase era gimnasia. Conociendo al pelirrojo, Eddward supuso que ya estaría en los vestidores, preparándose para hacer deporte. Se dirigió de inmediato a ellos y encontró a quien buscaba, salvo por un detalle.

"_Esperaba que estuviese sin sus enormes compañeros de equipo._" pensó para sí, tragando saliva, temblando y sudando nervioso, jugueteando con sus propias manos.

Al sentir como los demás se reían de algo, el pelirrojo volteó a ver para encontrarse con el mismísimo Doble D, poniéndose un tanto nervioso.

— Miren lo que trajo la campana. — Habló uno de los chicos.

— Pero si es un marica en toda su extensión. — Rió otro, lo que hizo que el pobre Eddward bajara la mirada con un inevitable color rojo en sus pómulos. Kevin solo lo miraba, sintiéndose un tanto mal. No podía hacer nada, según él ¿qué haría? Si les detenía, lo mirarían mal y seguramente ya no sería parte del equipo, ni amigo de aquellos populares chicos, donde él era el líder.

Por un momento, el más bajo decidió ignorar las palabras ofensivas de los otros. _A palabras necias, oídos sordos, Eddward, _se decía a sí mismo.

— E-eh... K-Kevin... tengo que hablar s-sobre... a-algo. — Le dijo al de gorra roja, que soltó una risa.

— Oye, marica. — Lo miró, lo que hizo que el genio se sobresaltara un tanto y se encogiera, juntanto sus manos, sin comprender aquella reacción. — No soy como tú ¿sabes? No tengo nada que hablar contigo y no sé por qué tú lo haces conmigo. Vete de aquí, idiota. El vestidor de señoritas está al lado. — Ríe con fuerza y sus compañeros le siguen, todos saliendo del lugar.

Doble D se quedó ahí, viendo la salida de los vestidores en silencio, aún tenso por la actitud de Kevin... Presión social. Solo podía atribuirlo a eso. Cuando estaban solos (que no habían sido muchas ocasiones) no se comportaba así. Habían sido sus compañeros. Esos idiotas del equipo de béisbol lo habían arruinado... ¿o había sido él? Si no se le hubiese ocurrido aquel momento para hablar con él, seguramente le habría ido mejor. Suspiró. Tendría que hablar con él en la cita que habían programado para después de clases. Porque... aún estaba de pie aquel encuentro ¿no es así? ... no le había dicho lo contrario. Después de todo, iban a estar solos los dos. Eso no podría afectarle.

Kevin caminó tras su equipo, que reían complacidos por las palabras del mismo hacia Eddward. Miraba de reojo hacia atrás donde había dejado al más bajo. Recordaba como le había intimidado de aquella forma. _Que idiota soy. _Se veía bastante asustado y nervioso, pero.. ¿por qué había ido solo? ¿Y cómo se le ocurría hablar con él, siendo que estaba con todo su equipo. Negó y siguió caminando como si nada, riendo con su equipo, aunque sin poder dejar de pensar en el otro, sintiéndose un tonto. Lo arreglaría en la tarde, cuando se encontrara con el más bajo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El timbre de salida sonó y Eddy tomó del brazo a Doble D antes de que éste pudiese salir del salón.

— Vamos, cabeza de calcetín. — Le dijo mientras lo jalaba hacia afuera cuando estuvieron los tres Ed's reunidos. — Es hora de poner nuestro plan en acción.

— ¿P-Plan..? ¿A-ahora? — El de corbata se puso un tanto nervioso y suspiró. — E-eddy.. Lo siento muchísimo, pero tengo que hacer algo importante ahora mismo. P-podré.. a-alcanzarlos después. — Ante aquella respuesta, el más bajo alzó una ceja, molesto, viendo al de gorra y negando.

— ¿Qué te mantiene tan ocupado, Doble D? Es la segunda vez que no tienes "tiempo" para mis planes.

— E-es algo que... programé con antelación, Eddy. Lo lamento, de verdad. L-los ayudaré apenas acabe. — Intentaba excusarse éste, pensando que, quizás, Eddy se molestaría. De todas formas, estaba en todo su derecho, pues era verdad. Mas era algo urgente ir a aquella cita que tenía, pues aclararía todo con el pelirrojo para que no hubiesen más problemas... y también por su salud mental. No quería pensar que tenía oportunidad. No quería ilusionarse, malinterpretar todo, mientras el atleta tendría intenciones distintas.

— Bien. — El líder del grupo suelta su brazo con el ceño fruncido, mirando a otro lado, sus manos en sus bolsillos. — Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Nos vemos mañana.

Con una leve sonrisa agradecida, Eddward se retiró hacia donde sería su encuentro. Ed miró a Eddy un tanto confuso.

— ¿Lo dejarás irse así como así? Tal vez tiene problemas, Eddy.

— Es por eso que lo seguiremos, tonto. — Respondió el más bajo, comenzando a caminar, intentando seguir los pasos de un Doble D que iba bastante rápido para ser él.

— Ya veo... — El mayor de los Ed's sonrió bobamente y siguió al otro entre risas que, intentó, no se oyeran muy fuertes para que no los atraparan.

Luego de eso, estuvieron un buen rato buscando a Edd, pues lo habían perdido de vista después de que Sarah había llamado a su hermano mayor para que hiciera algunas cosas por ella (no de la forma más bonita, por cierto), incluyendo también a Eddy en eso.

Cuando lograron encontrarlo, ya más entrada la tarde, su amigo estaba hecho un ovillo, sus rodillas dobladas y sus brazos sobre éstas, con su rostro escondido entre ellos. La espalda apoyada en un pequeño poste que ya le estaba provocando dolor en su columna. Había esperado una eternidad y el chico de pelo anaranjado aún no llegaba. Mas tenía esperanza en que llegaría... iba a llegar. Él mismo había sido quien le obligó a juntarse ¿por qué cambiaría de idea? No podía ser por lo que había pasado en los vestidores ¿verdad? Se iba a presentar... _Por favor.. llega de una vez._

A Eddy esto no le gusto para nada... ¡Vamos, que era su amigo! Se acercó al de pelo negro y se apoyó en el poste, de pie junto a él, mirándole e intentando no verse tan interesado, aunque muy preocupado.

Ed, que era más emocional, se había conmovido por ver al chico de esa forma y no dudó en envolverle con sus brazos y darle un fuerte y apretado abrazo. Ante esto, el de ojos cyan levantó la mirada viendo a sus amigos.

— ¿Q-qué hacen... aquí? — Sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si estuviese aguantando las ganas de llorar.

— Creí que tenías que hacer algo importante, cabeza de calcetín.

— A-ah... y-yo... — De inmediato desvió la mirada, avergonzado, sin poder decir más, pues Ed lo apretó más en sus brazos, casi dejándole sin aire.

— ¡Eddy!¿No ves que Doble D está mal? ¡Hay que apoyarlo! — Exclamaba con voz lastimera y un puchero. El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y miró a otro lado, desinteresado y con sus manos escondidas en sus bolsillos aún, casi ignorando al más alto de los tres.

— ¿A quién esperabas, Doble D?

— ... — Se quedó un momento en silencio, su mirada baja, sin intentar quitarse al unicejo de encima. — E-eso.. es información clasificada que no estoy calificado para dar, Eddy. Lo si-siento.

— Pero veo que no llegó ¿no es así? Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a casa. — Le tendió la mano con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si se enteraba de quién había dejado plantado de esa forma a su mejor amigo, se lo haría pagar. Quien quiera que sea.

Ed soltó a Eddward y miró la mano de su amigo un momento, dubitativo. Entonces sonrió y la tomó, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose las ropas. Eddy sonrió de vuelta, dando un par de golpecitos en su espalda.

— Vamos. Iremos a comer a mi casa ¿sí? ¡Cocinaremos algo delicioso!

Edd cubrió su boca y dejó escapar una risita, asintiendo y caminando con sus amigos, intentando no pensar tanto en el de gorra roja. No iba a llegar.

Sin embargo, unos cinco minutos después, Kevin apareció corriendo mientras jadeaba por todo el tramo que había recorrido, buscando con su mirada al chico de gorra negra. Se palmeó el rostro al no encontrarlo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Cómo creí que iba a esperarme hasta ahora? Mierda. Me odiará. Soy un idiota... — Se dijo a sí mismo para, luego de asegurarse de que el otro no estaba por ahí, resignarse e irse a casa caminando. _Había llegado, a lo menos, cuatro horas tarde._

* * *

_**¿Merece review?**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

— Les estoy absolutamente agradecido por acogerme luego de que me plantaran en la escuela, señores. — Comentó el de gorra con una leve y sincera sonrisa al terminar de ver una interesante película más comer una pequeña e improvisada cena con sus dos mejores amigos, a lo que el dueño de casa asintió.

— No es nada, cabeza de calcetín. — Respondió y luego lo miró con cierto aire de misterio, acercándose a su rostro y mirando a todos lados tal como haría un agente secreto antes de contar algo sumamente confidencial. Edd se acercó también, atento a lo que el menor iba a decir. Entonces éste susurró: — ¿A quién esperabas de esa forma?

Los pómulos de Eddward se colorearon con gran intensidad y se alejó de Eddy, desviando la mirada.

— A... ¿A q-qué te refieres con "de esa forma"? — Tartamudeó el de ojos cyan, lo menos nervioso que pudo, sin notar que había comenzado a jugar con sus manos, signo claro de que estaba nervioso. Eddy lo notó, pero solo escapó de sus labios una pequeña y ladeada sonrisa.

— Estuviste esperando desde el término de clases hasta que te encontramos... esas son unas... — Ed, pensativo, se pone a contar con los dedos. — ¡Unas cuatro horas, Doble D!

— B-bueno, Ed.. yo...

— Debió haber sido alguien importante. — Interrumpió el más bajo con una sonrisa traviesa, lo que hizo que Edd se sintiera aún más nervioso.

— R-resulta, caballeros, que eso es algo privado. No es necesario que ustedes sepan sobre ello y tampoco accederé a decir nada. — Se rehusó el joven, cruzándose de brazos y levantándose de su asiento. — Me temo que es bastante tarde ahora. Debo marcharme a casa ahora. Mañana hay escuela.

— Como sea, Doble D. Adiós. Nos vemos mañana. — Le dijo Eddy, agitando la mano con desinterés en señal de despedida y viendo a Ed. — ¿Acaso tú no te vas, también?

— Ah... ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más, Eddy? ¿Por favor? — Intentó persuadirle con ojitos de borrego degollado, a lo que su amigo solo se encogió de hombros echado como estaba en su sofá y buscando algo interesante que ver en la televisión.

El de gorra se dirigió de inmediato a la salida, para huir de ahí lo antes posible. Estaba rojo por la pregunta de sus amigos, mas, sin embargo, también le había recordado lo idiota que había sido por presentarse en el lugar de la cita y haber esperado esas cuatro horas aún sabiendo que, seguramente, el otro no se iba a presentar. _Que tonto, Eddward._

De inmediato abrió la puerta y mientras iba cerrando tras él, vio en dirección su casa abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa al ver aquello. _Kevin..._ Él estaba... frente a su puerta, pero ¿por qué?... Lo primero que pensó fue acercarse a él y atacarle con preguntas ¿Por qué no había ido a su encuentro? ¿Por qué lo trataba de esa forma? ¿Qué quería decirle? pero no. Frunció el ceño ¿por qué iría a hacer eso? Lo único que se ganaría sería despreció de parte del otro ¿no? pero entonces ¿qué hacía frente a su puerta?

No podía pensar. Se había quedado completamente congelado frente a la puerta de Eddy, sin siquiera poder desviar la mirada. En ese momento, Kevin, con desgano decidió retirarse de ese lugar luego de haber estado golpeando unos cuantos minutos. Al atravesar el jardín delantero del dueño de casa, levantó la vista y notó la mirada del de ojos claros sobre él, sonrojándose y sonriendo, dirigiéndose hacia él.

— ¡Oye, Doble D!

Ese grito le hizo reaccionar. Sudando, muy nervioso, volvió a entrar a la casa de Eddy antes de que el otro pudiese atravesar el jardín del susodicho, cerrando la puerta en su cara y respirando con agitación. _No es verdad. No es verdad. Kevin no me está llamando._

— ¡Doble D, abre la puerta! ¡Tenemos que hablar! — Decía al otro lado, golpeando incesantemente la misma. Eddward arrugó su playera sobre su corazón que estaba agitado. No sabía si por los nervios. No sabía si porque el mismo Kevin estaba haciendo lo que en ese momento estaba a su alcance para hablar con él, pero su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí, Doble D? — Preguntó el menor de los Ed's, saliendo de la habitación junto al más alto de los tres.

— Hay mucho escándalo.

— ¿Acaso es... Kevin quien golpea? — Eddy, extrañado por la posición de su amigo recargado en la puerta, se acercó y lo quitó de ahí.

— E-eddy.. ¡N-no! — Intentó evitarlo, pero no pudo, pues el otro ya había abierto la puerta, quedando frente a frente con el pelirrojo. Frunció el ceño al verle, pero sonrió.

— Kevin ¿qué te trae por mi casa?

— A un lado, idiota. Es con él con quien quiero hablar. — Señaló al de gorra negra, que ahora se escondía tras Ed, viéndole sonrojado, el ceño fruncido. El de gorra roja puso un pie dentro de la casa del más bajo, pero éste de inmediato le dio un empujón que volvió a dejarle fuera. El agredido frunció el entrecejo y miró al de ojos cyan.

— Doble D... por favor, déjame explicar...

El aludido simplemente se escondió un poco más tras su amigo grandote. Eddy notó la, al parecer, tensión entre ambos y comprendió. _¿De verdad estuvo esperando tanto por este idiota? pero... ¿por qué?_

Inexplicablemente, sintió una molestia en su pecho. No entendió muy bien por qué, pero tampoco le interesaba saberlo. Ahora solo tenía el impulso de romper la estúpida cara del de ojos verdes... o al menos proteger como pudiese a Eddward.

— ¡Vete de mi casa, tonto! Doble D no tiene interés en hablar contigo.

— Tú cállate, idiota. No he venido a pelear, menos con un pelmazo como tú. Muévete.

— No me moveré. — Eddy infló su pecho y se puso firme para intentar verse más intimidante, pero su altura con respecto a la de Kevin no le ayudaba tanto. — Tendrás que pasar sobre mi.

— Entonces lo haré. — El pelirrojo se acercó hasta el punto de que sus pechos chocaran.

Ambos hubiesen comenzado una pelea, de no ser porque Doble D salió de su escondite improvisado. No quería que aquel suceso donde era él el principal participante se volviera una discusión entre el causante de los problemas y su amigo que no tenía nada que ver con ello.

Se puso entre los dos, extendiendo sus brazos para crear una cierta distancia entre ellos, evitando el contacto físico.

— Señores, por favor. La especie ha evolucionado durante muchos años, y muchos de nosotros esperamos que no haya sido en vano. No se comporten como trogloditas. — Dijo lo más tranquilo y educado que pudo, aun cuando su mano estaba sobre el pecho del de gorra roja, lo que le puso ligeramente nervioso.

Tanto éste como Eddy y Ed se le quedaron viendo confundidos, pues apenas y habían entendido algo. Kevin, solo adivinando, suspiró.

— No me quedaré aquí para pelear. — Dijo, mirando a Eddy. Sus ojos luego se posaron en el genio. — Pero no te salvarás de nuestra conversación, Doble D.

El nombrado se estremeció ligeramente ante aquello que casi sonaba como amenaza, viendo al atleta retirarse del lugar, cerrando la puerta tras él. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde el de ojos cyan no había cambiado su posición de hacer distancia, ahora frente a la madera de entrada. Todos mantenían su vista fija en ésta.

— Bueeeno... ya es tarde... ¡Adiós, chicos! — Ed rompió el silencio, sonriendo tontamente y corriendo fuera de la casa del menor como si nada hubiese pasado. Eddy, en cambio, no podía ocultar su curiosidad y sorpresa ante lo que había ocurrido.

— E-Eddy... — Murmuró el de gorra, viéndole. — S-sé que es muy extraño lo qu-que te pediré, pero... ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa? Realmente no tengo gana alguna de hablar ni toparme con Kevin...

Su amigo asintió ante la pregunta, creyendo que comprendía al otro, pues el tampoco querría hablar con el de ojos verdes si sus suposiciones de que era él la persona que Doble D esperaba de esa forma eran ciertas.

_No se imaginaba que, quizás, sería algo mucho más complicado..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luego de haber ido a su casa en compañía de Eddy en busca de lo que necesitaba para dormir y unas cuantas -muchas- preparaciones (tales como su aseo personal y etiquetar gran parte del salón del otro para sentirse confortable y "en casa") estaban cada quien en un sofá, recostados dentro de un saco de dormir, preparados para caer en los brazos de Morfeo... Claro, solo preparados, pues ninguno de los dos estaba tan cansado como para dormir, aun cuando ese había sido un día intenso y agitado.

Estaban cada uno adentrados en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos mirando hacia donde estaba el techo, aunque sin ver nada en realidad, puesto que la habitación estaba sumida en una oscuridad casi absoluta, salvo por un suave haz de luz que se colaba por entre unas pequeñas rendijas de la persiana del salón.

Eddy tenía sus dos brazos tras su cabeza, la mitad del cuerpo descubierto, ya que no hacía mucho frío.

Edd, al contrario, estaba casi completamente escondido. Apenas y se podían ver sus ojos en el pequeño espacio abierto que había entre el gorro del mismo saco y el cuerpo de éste. El chico pensaba en lo que había pasado ese día. La confesión de Nazz hacia Kevin, los insultos propiciados por la persona a la que había comenzado a amar en silencio hacía un tiempo, en como le había dejado plantado de esa forma en la escuela... _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto para esperarlo tanto? _Cualquier persona en su lugar se habría ido quizás en media hora ¡Y eso cuando mucho! Y en su siguiente encuentro, aquella persona "normal promedio" le habría golpeado y le hubiese dejado las cosas en claro. Frunció el ceño. No solo una persona "normal promedio" haría eso. Cualquiera con medio cerebro lo habría hecho y, no era que presumiera, él era un genio.. ¿por qué no había hecho nada al respecto? Incluso protegió de la paliza que su amigo parecía querer darle... y, al parecer, no era solo porque no le gustara la violencia ¿no...?

_No. Lo hiciste porque lo amas..._

Se sonrojó ante la respuesta que daba su propio subconsciente ante una pregunta completamente retórica que su mente había formulado. Se sacudió, haciendo que el saco sonara y delatándolo frente a Eddy, quien ya pensaba que Edd dormía.

— ¿Doble D? ¿Estás despierto? — Preguntó para asegurarse, en un volumen bajo. Ni siquiera se molestó en voltearse hacia él, pues de todas formas le sería casi imposible verle ¿Y para qué hacerlo, después de todo?

Su amigo se había sobresaltado al no esperar que le llamara, mas al tranquilizarse, volteó hacia donde debía estar Eddy, notando apenas la silueta del otro, mezclada a la del sofá.

— S-sí... — Murmuró de la misma forma que el más bajo, extrañado de que estuviese en la misma situación de insomnio.. ¿estaría pensando en algo importante o simplemente no estaba cansado? — ¿S-sucede algo?

— Para nada. — Respondió suavemente el otro. — Al contrario, a quien parece sucederle algo es a ti.. — Esas palabras hicieron al de gorra sonrojarse como tomate. Suerte que Eddy no podía verle.

— ¡No! N-no... nada de e-eso... s-simplemente... pensaba.

— Desde que te conozco lo haces y jamás te había notado tan... agitado cuando lo haces. — Soltó con una sonrisa, que el más alto no alcanzó a distinguir del todo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, cosa que al otro le pareció curioso. — Doble-..

— ¿N-nunca te has sentido como el tonto m-más grande del planeta por una cosa absurda e i-insignificante?

— ¿Eh? — Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Luego de meditar un momento su respuesta, asintió, recordando que el otro no podía verle. — No fue algo tan insignificante como lo parece. — Murmuró. — ¿recuerdas esa vez que todos nos perseguían y tuvimos que huir a casa de mi hermano mayor donde descubrieron que todo lo que les había dicho sobre él era una mentira? En ese momento, me sentí un idiota al no haberle dicho ni siquiera a mis mejores amigos la verdad. — Hizo una pausa y volteó hacia él, viendo la silueta de Eddward, a la que llegaban unos cuantos débiles rayos de la iluminación nocturna de las calles. — Pero... tú eres un genio... ¿por qué pensarías algo así de ti?

— B-bueno... este... y-yo...

— No me digas que tiene algo que ver con Kevin.

— Pe-pero... ¿c-cómo...? — Edd no salía de su sorpresa porque el otro lo supiera, sus pómulos rojos de pura vergüenza.

— Sé que es a él a quien debías ver hoy. Lo he descubierto al verle aquí tan urgido por verte y "arreglar las cosas".— Frunció el ceño y las ganas de romperle la cara a Kevin volvieron a él, pero intentó controlarse. _Ese idiota..._ — ¿Por qué lo esperaste tanto? ¿Por qué no te fuiste antes y acabaste con esa estupidez de una vez? Seguramente lo único que quería era humillarte.

Y quizás Eddy tenía razón. El haber terminado con ello de una vez les habría ahorrado a muchos un problema, pero ¿cómo acabar con algo que ni siquiera ha dado rastros de haber, si quiera, pensado en comenzar? Si era lo que él quería hacer en ese encuentro. Aclarar las cosas para que no hubiese malos entendidos y no tener que ilusionarse. Bueno, ahora estaba desilusionado y no se lo perdonaría al otro fácilmente, aun cuando sintiera ciertas cosas por él. Sin embargo, estaba convencido de que Eddy no lo comprendía del todo, aunque fingiera que lo hacía, y es que el más bajo no conocía el problema principal: Estaba enamorado de ese idiota pelirrojo, por mucho que no fuese aceptado por los demás; obligándolo a mantener esos sentimientos escondidos. Por mucho que no fuese correspondido, lo que le provocaba un daño emocional mayor al que le habían provocado sus amigos con años de jugarretas hacia él. Sí, comenzaba a sentir cierto dolor en el pecho. No físico, claro. Era aún peor.

— Eddy, no lo entiendes. — Comentó luego de unos momentos enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos.

— No. Me cuesta hacerlo, así que explícate con palabras sencillas.

— Sucede que... e-eh... sucede... e-esto... es que Kevin...

— ¡Escúpelo de una vez! — Alzó la voz Eddy, molesto por tanto balbuceo casi incoherente. El otro se escondió un poco más en su saco, un tanto sobresaltado ante la reacción del dueño de casa, pero suspiró profundamente para llenarse de valor suficiente para decirle aquello.

— Esperé tanto a Kevin hoy porque... él me gusta, Eddy... y tenía la esperanza de que se me confesara en aquel encuentro. — Soltó, por fin.

El rostro de Eddy se deformó y sintió como su mundo se detenía por unos momentos. Momentos donde no podía dejar de oír como esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza. _"El me gusta, Eddy..."_

Nunca esperó eso. Jamás. Y le tomó tan desprevenido que le afectó más de lo que le gustaría aceptar. Sin embargo, no era por el hecho de que a su mejor amigo de toda la vida le gustaran los hombres. Eso podía tolerarlo. No le molestaba en lo absoluto. Más bien, era el hecho de que le gustara Kevin. Que le gustara... alguien más.

— ¿Eddy? — El nombrado reaccionó por fin al llamado de su amigo luego de algunos minutos que había estado efectuando el mismo ante el silencio del menor.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué?

— Te preguntaba que qué es lo que opinas sobre lo que te dije... — Unos segundos de silencio y, entonces, frunció el ceño, arropándose hasta el cuello y cerrando sus ojos. Ahora sí quería dormir, y profundamente. No quería saber más de nada de eso.

— Eso es una tontería, Doble D. Buenas noches.

El chico de cabello azabache se sorprendió por esa respuesta, pues esperaba un poco más de apoyo de parte de su amigo. Repasó sus palabras cuidadosamente un par de veces. Tal vez, sin notarlo, había dicho algo que lo molestó, mas luego de varias veces pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que todo había estado bien. _¿A qué se debe su reacción?_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Poco había podido dormir la noche anterior por pensar en las palabras de Eddy. "_Eso es una tontería, Doble D." _Aquello se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza... ¿de verdad era tan estúpido que le gustara Kevin? ¿O que le gustara un hombre? No estaba muy seguro de qué era exactamente lo que al otro le parecía tonto, y tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntarle a su amigo. Intentó no pensar mucho en aquel tema en clases para no distraerse, y ya a mitad del día casi lo tenía olvidado.

Lo que no había olvidado, era que el pelirrojo le había dejado plantado sin razón alguna (o al menos era lo que él pensaba), y no. No pensaba perdonarle. No tenía siquiera intención de escuchar sus, seguramente absurdas, excusas.

Estuvo evitándolo la mayor parte del día, mas luego de almuerzo, su profesor de física le pidió expresamente a él de forma personal que se encargara de ayudar al de gorra roja a aprobar el curso.

— Si lo haces, ganarás puntos extra. — Le ofreció, mientras Eddward sonreía ligeramente. Sí, bueno, un par de puntos extras nunca están de más... ¿qué tan difícil sería enseñarle? Después de todo, era sólo tutoría. Sólo se juntarían a estudiar -si el chico aceptaba- como mucho una hora. No sonaba mal.. y podría pensar en una relación "profesor-alumno" para no ponerse tan nervioso y seguir haciéndole "la ley del hielo" en horario de clases normales.

Al enterarse el de ojos verdes que su tutor nuevo sería el mismísimo Doble D se alegró profundamente. Después de un día sin que le pusiera atención podría hablar con el otro... ¡Estaba desesperado por ello! Pero... ¿cuándo sería exactamente sus clases con el chico de pelo negro?

— Podrían pasar semanas antes de nuestra primera clase... y, si no me perdona, serían semanas sin poder hablarle... Estúpido...

* * *

_Ya vine yo con un nuevo capi :3 ¡Sus reviews me animan mucho! me gustaría contestarlos todos, pero son demasiados ;3; los amo a todos (LLL) Eetto... ¡Ahora que entré a la Uni estoy mucho más inspirada con la historia! Así que las actualizaciones tardarán mucho menos que las anteriores ewe ¿Qué más..? Eh, espero este les haya gustado como los demás.. apuesto que nadie se lo esperaba ewe ¡Ni yo! Y no se preocupen, ya tendrán amour entre Kevin y Edd.. ¡Solo hay que ser pacientes! Y lamento, por el contrario, si nos les gustó. Juro que mejoraré ;w;_

**_¿Merece review? *-*_**


	7. Chapter 7

_No merezco perdón de Buda por la demora ;w; Sin más ¡Al fic!_

_**Ed, Edd 'n Eddy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de... su legítimo dueño(?).**_

* * *

.

.

Toda la semana desde ese día hasta el jueves de la siguiente, Kevin fue ignorado rotundamente por Doble D. Cada vez que se acercaba, éste corría lejos, lo que ya tenía un poco hastiado al pelirrojo, mas tenía que ser paciente. Ese mismo día le habían avisado que su programa de tutoría con Eddward como profesor comenzaba al día siguiente, el viernes, después de clases, lo que le daba cierta esperanza para poder, por fin, hablarle y darle explicaciones.

Después de clases, ese mismo día, el de ojos verdes intentó alcanzar a Edd antes de que saliera del salón, pero no lo logró ¿Acaso le haría las clases al día siguiente aun estando enfadado con él? ¿Seguía en pie la tutoría?

_"Por supuesto, él no deja a la gente plantada como tú." _respondió su subconsciente, haciéndole enojar consigo mismo. Aunque, claro, le encontraba toda la razón. Edd era alguien responsable que cumplía sus promesas... No como él, que había perdido la confianza de quien era, quizás, la persona más importante para él en ese instante.

Derrotado y sin más esperanzas por ese día, comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio, las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos y la cabeza baja, caminando lento mientras pateaba el suelo bajo sus pies.

— ¡Kevin! — Se escuchó por todo el pasillo, mas el pelirrojo apenas y volteó hacia la persona que le hablaba. Frunció el entrecejo al verle esquivar de forma ágil a los alumnos que aún quedaban ahí. Cuando estuvieron uno junto al otro, el atleta tomó la palabra.

— Nazz... no estoy de humor en este momento... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Dijo de mala gana, pero la chica le dedicó una cálida y coqueta sonrisa cubierta a medias por su mano.

— No es nada. Solo quería caminar contigo a casa.

— Ahora... tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Pasó algo con Doble D? — Soltó de pronto y de la nada la chica, mirándole con curiosidad. Esto hizo que, de inmediato, el pelirrojo reaccionara viéndole.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste? — Desvió la mirada ligeramente al sentir que se ponía nervioso y su corazón se aceleraba nada más al oír su nombre, lo que le hizo cierta gracia a la rubia. _Se ve lindo, pero ojala se pusiera así por mi._

— Me contó un pajarito. — Murmuró con inocencia luego de salir de sus pensamientos y le vio. — ¿Y qué? ¿No arreglarás las cosas con él? Digo... creí que tendría algo de competencia. — Soltó una risita entre dientes y el de gorra se sonrojó con fuerza.

— Algo de... ¿competencia? — Repitió en un susurró y arrugó su frente. — ¡Y-ya te dije que Doble D no me gusta! — Gruñó bajito, pues aún quedaban personas en los pasillos. Las mínimas, pero no podía arriesgarse a que alguien le escuchara.

— Para alguien que te conoce desde que eres un niño en triciclo, se nota cuando te gusta alguien. Nunca te vi así por nadie. — Kevin abrió la boca para reclamar, pero antes de que cualquier palabra saliera de su boca la chica volvió a hablar. — Pero que sepa que no lo tiene tan fácil, Kev. Yo también quiero conquistarte.

Con un suspiro de resignación el de ojos verdes le contó a Nazz sobre lo que creía sentir, sobre el problema y, luego de una pequeña reprimenda e insultos como "_Eres idiota" _o "_Los hombres no saben tratar a nadie_" y cosas así, le dio un par de consejos que, quizás, pudieran servirle a que, al menos, le volviera a hablar.

Cuando llegaron al _cul-de-sac, _cada quien se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes el chico recibir un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y un "Aún no me he rendido.".

Kevin entró a su casa y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar. Mientras su comida se preparaba, se asomó por la ventana del salón, observando la puerta de la casa de enfrente; la de Doble D.

Pensaba en todas las formas que Nazz le había dado para disculparse, pero en ninguna podría mantener alto su orgullo ni su reputación, y eso era lo que más le dificultaba... ¿Y si se rendía y dejaba todo atrás, haciendo como que nada pasó? era una opción, pensando que ambos eran hombres y que la relación, si alguna vez tuviesen alguna, jamás sería vista de forma normal por la sociedad. Por nadie. En la escuela pasaría de ser el _cool _capitán del equipo de béisbol, el más popular a un homosexual del que, seguramente, según él, todos huirían.

¿De verdad valía la pena dejar toda la atención por alguien como Doble D?

No. No dudaba que Eddward tuviese un _algo _que le hacía especial de alguna forma. Siempre se veía tan lindo con su gorra, o jugando nervioso con sus manos, su risa siempre escondida tras una de sus pequeñas manos, sus manías... Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a ver a Edd en su mente, sonriéndole, y eso... eso le hacía sonreír de forma tonta. Suspiró, pero sacudió su rostro para volver a la realidad e ir a comer.

— Quizás... sí lo vale. — Murmuró para sí con una sonrisa.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El día siguiente las cosas pasaron bastante lentas para el pelirrojo ¿Has notado que mientras más ansioso esperes algo, más tarda en llegar? Fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a él. Sus clases nunca habían sido tan, tan, _tan _aburridas y eternas como aquellas, pero por fin, luego de un torturador día, la campana que daba libertad para salir de esa prisión llamada "escuela" sonó. Los alumnos, eufóricos por salir de sus salones.

Kevin, emocionado como los otros, ordenó sus cuadernos en su mochila. Cuando iba a salir del salón, notó como el de gorra hablaba con sus amigos y, entre pequeños movimientos negativos y un par de risitar burlonas por parte de Ed y Eddy, se fueron, dejando a Dobl Kevin solos en el salón.

El pelirrojo miró al otro antes de acercarse lentamente, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro y sobándose la nuca. Cuando se aseguró de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores, habló:

— O-oye, Doble D... —Le llamó de forma amable, pues con el error que había cometido bastaba. No necesitaba que, además, el chico se sintiera mal porque le dijera "tonto" como de costumbre.

— Saludos, Kevin. — Dijo formalmente el de ojos cyan. — Es curioso que te hayas quedado gasta ahora. Creo que cometí un error al imaginar que hoy tendrías entrenamiento con tus amigos. —Ante esto, el pelirrojo suspiró un tanto, viéndole.

— Resulta que el estúpido horario de la estúpida tutoría coincidía con mis horarios de entrenamiento. —Mencionó un tanto molesto, cruzándose de brazos. El otro recién comenzaba a guardar sus papeles y cuadernos en su bolso con toda tranquilidad.

— Eras libre de escoger tomar la tutoría.

— Y tú libre de no querer hacerla. —Replicó el de gorra roja con rapidez. — ¿Por qué aceptaste, entonces? —Las mejillas de Doble D se colorearon ligeramente de un tono carmín y fijó su mirada en el otro, abrazando en su pecho un libro que había dejado fuera del bolso escolar, pues no cabía en él.

— Sería una lástima que algún compañero reprobara un curso tan básico de física. — Comentó. _Además, porque te amo y no quiero que te quedes atrás, _le recordó su subconsciente, algo que desechó de su mente de inmediato, golpeándose interiormente. No quería estar nervioso frente al otro. Eso, pensó, reduciría la seriedad con la que había estado tratando a Kevin. — Además, nunca está de más algo más de conocimiento para el cerebro.

— Estás loco... —Murmuró con una leve sonrisa, notando como el de gorra desviaba su mirada y su sonrojo crecía.

— D-de todas formas... ¿qué haces a-aquí? C-creí que no te hacía gracia que nos viesen juntos caminando... —Frunció un poco el ceño sin volverse a mirarle. — Ya sabes... por lo de "marica" y todo eso.

— Uh, pues... —Es cierto. Había olvidado que si les veían, el dejaría de tener el respeto de los demás. Mas recordó, también, lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior. Aquellas cosas juntas le hicieron volver a dudar, aun cuando ya había decidido que, quizás, Eddward sí valía la pena como para perder toda reputación. Éste se quedó un momento en silencio, esperando que terminara, pero al ver que Kevin se demoraba tanto en reaccionar, suspiró, bajando su mirada.

— Te esperaré en mi casa, Kevin. Puedes llegar cuando gustes.

El chico de gorra negra se retiró en cuanto dijo eso, sin esperar respuesta del otro. Por un pequeño momento creyó que éste le seguiría, pero estaba muy equivocado. Kevin se había quedado en el salón viendo a la salida, pensando que tenía razón, que lo mejor era llegar después, sin que nadie que le conociera le viera ir a ella. No sabía que el otro había tenido intenciones distintas diciéndole aquello. Algo como "Podrías mandar a volar a tus amigos e irte conmigo sin que te importara." pero al parecer el de ojos verdes no comprendió la indirecta.

Suspiró y decidió que, dada la libertad que el genio le había otorgado para ir cuando quisiera, debía relajarse, por lo que fue al entrenamiento de béisbol después de todo.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Doble D llegó a su casa bastante desanimado, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no debía estar así por un tonto como Kevin. No. Debía pensar correctamente. Es decir... ¿por qué se ponía así por él? ¡Le dejó abandonado! ¡Lo esperó mucho tiempo! Pero.. tal vez estaba exagerando... ¿O no?... Negó con la cabeza. Debía concentrarse. Solo era su profesor. No le perdonaría tan fácil. Se comportaría como siempre debió haberlo hecho con él. Como lo hacía con todos quienes no fuesen tan cercanos como sus amigos. Solo esperaba... poder hacerlo. Suspiró y decidió ir a comer algo a la cocina. Luego de leer las notas que sus padres le habían dejado alrededor de toda ella y hacer caso a las cosas que decían, se preparó un bocadillo y fue al salón, sentándose en el sofá y comiéndolo de forma educada y tranquilo, su casa en absoluto y profundo silencio. Un silencio casi incómodo consigo mismo.

Luego se levantó, fue a limpiar el plato que había ocupado y se rascó la cabeza por sobre la gorra. Tal vez debía mantenerse ocupado mientras esperaba la llegada de su "alumno" y ¿qué mejor forma para distraerse que estudiando?

Subió hasta su cuarto y buscó el libro de física en su bolso escolar, sacándolo y sentándose con éste en su escritorio. Lo abrió y en eso se quedó profundamente concentrado. Tanto así que no notó lo rápido que pasó la hora hasta que el sonido del timbre le interrumpió, sacándole de sus complicados pensamientos y levantándose de inmediato.

— ¡Ah! ¡Enseguida voy! —Exclamó y bajó las escaleras con cuidado para no tropezarse. — Por favor, no se vaya. —Pidió antes de llegar a la puerta, abriendo y encontrándose frente al pelirrojo. — Saludos, Kevin. Veo que decidiste venir. —Comentó como si no le importara.

— Dije que lo haría... ¿acaso no confías en mi?

— ¿De verdad debería hacerlo? —Preguntó, arqueando una de sus cejas, viendo al otro a los ojos, sus brazos cruzados. En una situación diferente, Kevin le habría dicho lo lindo que se veía. Sí, se veía adorable.

— Ya sé a qué te refieres. —Murmuró mientras entraba sin esperar invitación. — Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que pasó. No deberías enfadarte de esa forma.

— Kevin, por favor, quítate los zapatos. —Le pidió el de cabello azabache, más preocupado por su piso que interesado en lo que el otro le decía. Sinceramente, no le importaba la razón. Si hubiese estado aunque sea un poco interesado siquiera en su encuentro, le habría ido a decir cuál era el problema por el cual no podía estar con él ¿No?... Tal vez... estaba siendo demasiado duro.

— Claro, los zapatos. —Murmuró asintiendo y se los quitó, dejándolos a un lado, viendo luego a Doble D. — Oye, tonto. De verdad quiero explicarte lo que sucedió. —Se sobó tras la nuca, torciendo la boca y mirando a otro lado. — La verdad es que... no estoy muy orgulloso de lo que pasó. —Miró al dueño de casa, quien lo veía de brazos cruzados, resignándose a escuchar su historia. — Todo... comenzó luego de que fuiste a buscarme a los vestidores.

›› Resulta que mis amigos estuvieron diciendo un par de cosas sobre ti como idiotas... Y en clases de gimnasia comenzaron a hablar de... ir a los videojuegos, quizás conquistar unas cuantas chicas. — Suspiró para tomar aire y poder seguir con el relato que cada vez le daba a Edd más razones para no volver a hablarle, pero debía escuchar hasta el final ¿no? Quizás se había negado a eso y le había surgido algo más importante. — En un principio iba a decirles..ya sabes, que estaría ocupado con todo esto de la tutoría, pero ya los conoces. Si les decía que iba a juntarme contigo, lo más probable es que me tomaran por marica o algo así.

›› También podrían habernos visto hablando... y hubiesen pensado cosas raras ¿sabes? pero... llegué luego a nuestro lugar de encuentro y no estabas. Sé que me tardé un poco, pero... —Se encogió de hombros y lo miró. Hubo, entonces, un momento de silencio un tanto incómodo, sobre todo para Kevin que veía a un Doble D de brazos cruzados que intentaba asimilarlo todo en su cabeza. Sus ojos, llenos de dolor, miraron a los ojos verdes frente a él.

— ...¿Me dejaste plantado... para ir a jugar por ahí con tus amigos? —Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente preguntar, sin poder creerlo, aún un tanto estupefacto. El pelirrojo asintió.

— No.. no te lo tomes a mal. —Pidió. — Lo dices como si fuésemos algo.

— No es necesario ser "algo" para poder cumplir promesas. — Espetó el de gorra negra y continuó hablando para no dejarle espacio al otro para que dijera más idioteces. — ¿Esperé cuatro horas por ti mientras tú te preocupabas por mantener tu reputación? —Iba alzando la voz conforme hablaba, lo que había intimidado un tanto al atleta. Éste iba a interrumpirle, pero con una señal de su mano el de ojos cyan le detuvo. — NO digas ninguna palabra todavía, Kevin. —Dijo serio, viéndole. — ¡Creí que te había ocurrido algo! ¡Algo importante! ¡Algo de vida o muerte! No. ¡Solo habías ido por a proteger tu imagen! ¿sabes qué? ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estuve esperándote tanto tiempo! ¡Por qué tuve la mínima esperanza de que quizás llegaras un "poco" tarde! ¡No debería importarme! ¿Sabes? ¡Pero me dolió, Kevin! ...me dolió más de lo que crees. — Se fue calmando poco a poco hasta quedar en silencio, su mirada baja y menos tenso que cuando había comenzado a hablar, pero el dolor no se había ido de sus ojos. Pensaba en lo que había dicho y que, quizás, había dicho más información de la necesaria... pero estaba casi seguro de que al otro poco le importaría. Se abrazó a sí mismo y suspiró de nueva cuenta.

— Oye, Doble D... —Se sentía aún más avergonzado por haberse comportado como un idiota con alguien tan importante, pero no podía hacer mucho. Era así. Se lo atribuyó a su personalidad. — Enserio lo lamento... es que.. no.. tú no entiendes.

— Seguro. Yo no entiendo. — Respondió desanimado y caminó hacia las escaleras, subiendo y viéndole a mitad de camino. — Estudiaremos en mi habitación. —Anunció para que el otro reaccionara y le siguiera. Al llegar ahí, se sentaron en el escritorio del más bajo y, luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas de incómodo silencio, pudieron comenzar a estudiar.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Llevaban un par de horas simplemente estudiando, sin dirigirse la palabra para nada que no fuera un tema meramente educativo, hasta que Doble D sintió golpes en la puerta de su casa, lo que le hizo al dueño de casa levantar la vista del libro de física que leían juntos.

— Disculpa, Kevin. Con permiso. — Le dijo y se levantó de su asiento, caminando a paso rápido escaleras abajo. — P-por favor, no se vaya. —Exclamó como pudo a mitad de las escaleras y llegó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con sus grandes amigos. — ¿Ed? ¿Eddy? —Preguntó con extrañeza. No esperaba verlos ahí, menos cuando les había dicho que estaría ocupado.

— Sé que dijiste que estarías haciendo otras cosas... —Comenzó el más bajo del grupo. — ...pero supusimos que, tal vez, necesitaras algo de ayuda ¿no? —Le sonrió con amplitud y se sacó los zapatos para poder entrar a su casa, seguido por Ed, que hizo lo mismo.

— ¡Queremos ayudarte un poco y así que vuelvas más pronto a hacer planes con nosotros! ¡Eddy te extraña, aunque no te lo diga! —Exclamó el mayor con una sonrisa. No le parecía algo malo, así que ¿por qué no decirlo?

Eddy se sonrojó hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño.

— Idiota, eso no era necesario.

— A-ah... señores.. —El de gorra los interrumpió, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos mientras les sonreía. — De verdad son muy amables, caballeros, pero no necesito ayuda alguna. Y en este mismo momento estoy muy, muy ocupado... así que puede ser en otro momento... ¿les parece?

En cuanto intentó sacarles de su casa, se asomó por las escaleras el de ojos verdes que se había aburrido de esperar a su tutor.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, notando a los _idiotas _en casa de Doble D ¿Qué diablos hacían ahí? ¿No se suponía que esos tontos debían estar lejos? Después de todo, vio como Edd les decía que no podía estar con ellos ese día. — ¿Que hacen aquí, par de tontos?

El menor vio un momento a Kevin y luego a su mejor amigo, el ceño fruncido un momento. Sabiendo el secreto de éste y que el otro lo había dejado plantado... ¿Qué era lo que hacía ese maldito en casa de su amigo? ¡Y encima solo ellos dos! ¡Sin testigos! ¡Sin nada! No podía permitirlo... Es decir... era su amigo ¿no? ¡Eran celos, sí! Pero de amistad...

— Kevin, que gusto volver a verte. — Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona e, inconscientemente, abrazó a Eddward por la cintura, atrayéndole hacia sí. Después de todo, no tenía por qué andar compartiendo a su mejor amigo con nadie. — Es curioso que lo preguntes ¿sabes? porque yo estaba a punto de plantearte la misma duda.

El sonrojo de Doble D no se hizo esperar, apareciendo en sus mejillas mientras éste bajaba su gorra avergonzado, sin entender la actitud quizás algo dominante de su amigo. La cara de Kevin también se volvió roja, pero ésta por la ira. ¿Por qué tocaba con tanta confianza a Edd y de esa forma? Es decir, él ya asumía que algo sentía por éste y tampoco quería compatirlo... menos con alguien como era ese idiota de Eddy. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con el más bajo, viéndole desde su altura mientras el otro debía estirarse un poco para no verse tan pequeño junto a él.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces, idiota? ¿Quieres que te rompa la cara?

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué harías tal cosa? ¿Te molesta que esté de esta forma con Doble D? ¿Y por qué? Es mi amigo... ¿tú qué eres de él? NADA. E incluso te atreviste a dejarlo plantado... A MI MEJOR AMIGO. —Le picaba el pecho con un dedo, molesto por la actitud estúpida del otro... ¿acaso ese idiota sentía algo por Eddward? Esperaba que no fuera así, porque si lo era iba a tener que deshacerse de él como fuese posible.

_Porque nadie podía tocar a SU Doble D._

* * *

_Así con todo ewe ¡Quería agradecer sus reviews y sus lindas palabritas y-y su apoyo! A los seguidores y a los que tienen fe en que todavía siga actualizando este invento de fic __**¡Os amo!**_

_**¿Review~?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_._

Kevin y Eddy se miraban entre sí con odio. Sobre todo por parte del más bajo ¿acaso Kevin sentía algo por Eddward? Esperaba que no fuera así, porque si lo era iba a tener que deshacerse de él como fuese posible.

_Porque nadie podía tocar a SU Doble D._

Un momento... _¿Su Doble D? _Lo pensó unos cuantos segundos. Es decir sí, era su amigo... y sí, lo quería proteger de ese idiota que ya le había dañado alguna vez... pero no era suyo... Era... era solo Doble D..._¿no?_

Los dos chicos ya chocaban pechos (el más bajo teniendo que soltar a su amigo y parándose de puntillas) mientras Ed los veía preocupado. No quería que comenzaran una pelea. Como las odiaba. Doble D, por su parte, los miraba con miedo. Sus manos se movían inquietas, una contra la otra, y sudaba bastante producto del nerviosismo que esos dos le estaban provocando.

— P-por favor, caballeros... No se peleen. —Dijo, intentando tranquilizarles de alguna forma. Suspiró y miró al más bajo suplicante, sabiendo que éste entendería más que el pelirrojo. — E-Eddy...

— Bah. —El aludido chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos volteándose de espaldas a Kevin. No le quedaba de otra que hacerle caso.

El de gorra roja, ante su actitud, frunció más el ceño. Aquello le había molestado incluso más que los insultos y palabras que podría decirle. Se acercó con el puño en alto, dispuesto a pegarle, pero Doble D se interpuso entre él y su amigo, sus brazos extendidos hacia un lado.

— ¡K-K-Kevin, por favor! — Gritó muy nervioso, tartamudeando. Cerró sus ojos como reflejo al ver el puño del chico acercarse a él con gran rapidez sin posibilidades de detenerse. Se escuchó un "crack" y luego un quejido de dolor. Incluso el de gorra negra había caído al suelo por el golpe.

Ante el sonido, Ed se cubrió la boca, ahogando un grito sordo. El menor de los Ed's se volteó con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, queriendo saber de dónde había salido aquel sonido. En cuanto vio a Eddward en el suelo, su ceño se frunció y miró a Kevin, que estaba también muy sorprendido... ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota como para no haber podido detener aquel golpe? _Mierda..._ había golpeado a... Doble D... ¡Lo había golpeado, maldita sea!

— ¡Eres un idiota! — Exclamó Eddy, muy enojado, sin pensarlo dos veces para lanzarse sobre el pelirrojo, comenzando ambos a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra, uno para atacar y el otro simplemente para defenderse.

Edd se cubría la nariz, pues ésta le dolía bastante, e incluso había empezado a sangrarle. Ed se había acercado para intentar ayudarle, mencionando palabras que le tranquilizaran. El de gorra negra Intentó guardar la calma, agradeció su gesto a su otro amigo y se levantó, viendo la pelea y acercándose, muy nervioso.

— ¡B-basta! — Exclamó exasperado. Los otros dos se detuvieron de golpe, Eddy con su puño alzado mientras Kevin le sostenía del cuello de la camisa. — ¡L-levántense ambos! —Dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin descubrir su nariz, que sangraba todavía. Necesitaba detener la hemorragia, pero antes debía arreglar esa situación. Ambos chicos le hicieron casi de inmediato, levantándose, extrañados con la reacción del joven. Éste se puso lo más firme que pudo frente a ellos y vio a Eddy. — Es ho-hora de que te va-vayas, Eddy. Tú y E-Ed. — Les dijo. — Kevin y y-yo solo estudiábamos... Ustedes llegaron y r-rompieron esa tranquilidad, así que... por favor. Váyanse por hoy. Otro día hablaremos.

— P-pero, Doble D...

— ¡Na-nada de peros! — Interrumpió y señaló la salida.

El más bajo bufó con molestia, pero no podía hacer mucho más, pues era la casa del genio. Se limitó a fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada para luego salir por la puerta por donde llegó junto con Ed, que no entendía nada, muy triste.

Kevin se quedó viendo a Eddy hasta que desapareció por el portal y entonces vio a Eddward, que recién descubría su nariz, notando como la palma de su mano se había teñido de rojo por la sangre. Hizo un gesto de molestia y le dio la espalda a su invitado.

— Lo siento, Kevin. — Dijo con un suspiro y se dirigió a su baño, no sin antes decir: — V-ve a mi cuarto y, en cuanto termine de limpiarme y hacerme las curaciones debidas, volveremos a estudiar.

Cuando llegó al baño, se vio en el espejo con un suspiro. Había sido una idea tan, tan, _tan _estúpida haberse interpuesto entre aquella discusión cuando podría haber hecho algo más inteligente. Sin embargo en un momento de presión como esa le fue muy difícil pensar en algo más. Abrió el agua de la llave para dejar que el agua se calentara mientras se volvía a ver, pensando en lo que había pasado... ¿Por qué Eddy lo había protegido a tal punto? Bueno... era su amigo, y eso podía explicar la segunda discusión, claro. Pero... ¿por qué en cuanto llegó y vio a Kevin le atrajo hacia sí de aquella forma? Tantas preguntas se formaban en su mente y no podía dar respuesta a ninguna de ellas. Suspiró con profundidad, cerrando sus ojos, la sangre escurriendo hasta su labio.

— ¿Qué estás esperando, tonto? —Preguntó el atleta, apareciendo por la puerta del baño y viéndole tan distraído. Aquello hizo sobresaltar al de cabello azabache, saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando a verle. El chico, que le miraba de brazos cruzados en un principio, se acercó mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, que sacó cuando estuvo cerca del dueño de casa.

— ¿K-Kevin? — Sin saber qué más hacer, el más bajo se puso a jugar con la parte baja de su playera, viendo fijamente al otro, sus labios entreabriertos, que se habían teñido un tanto también por la sangre que no se detenía.

El atleta sacó un pañuelo de color blanco, comenzando a limpiar el líquido rojo de su rostro, viéndole atentamente a los ojos, lo que el otro también hacía. Sin desviar ni un poco la mirada, Edd un tanto más sonrojado que lo que estaba el más alto.

— De verdad lo siento mucho. — Se lamentó en voz baja luego de unos minutos de silencio. — No quise romperte la nariz... No entiendo... por qué te interpusiste.

— B-bueno.. —Dijo avergonzado el aludido mientras se dejaba limpiar. — Eddy e-es mi amigo... y no tienes el derecho de romperle la cara. Además, qu-quería evitar una pelea a-absurda en mi hogar. — Explicó sonrojado, su mirada presa del otro, como si no tuviese voluntad, fuerza ni ganas de desviarla.

El pelirrojo humedeció el pañuelo con el agua que el otro había dejado corriendo y cerró la llave al desocuparla, volviendo al rostro de Edd para limpiar algunos restos de sangre que aún quedaban.

Los pensamientos de Doble D estaban completamente revueltos, al igual que su estómago. Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, sin mencionar que estaba completamente seca... ¿Y su corazón? ¡Y que lo digas! estaba latiendo tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento tendría un ataque y tan fuerte que golpeaba su pecho incesantemente, tanto que llegaba a dolerle.

Interiormente negaba con intensidad. No... no podía ser posible. Eso debía ser un sueño... ¿O era verdad? Estar tan cerca del otro y que éste se preocupara por él le traía una felicidad abrumadora. Aunque... la culpa había sido de él en un principio, así que... ¡No! ¿En qué pensaba? No importaba la razón. Ahora el pelirrojo se encargaba de él y era todo lo que importaba de momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

Kevin lo miraba atentamente mientras le limpiaba y notó como cerraba los ojos... ¿acaso así se veía él cuando Edd le curó en la escuela? No, claro que no... Seguramente él se había visto como un tonto... En cambio, el de gorra negra se veía lindo, adorable y, por alguna razón, se le veía muy confiado. Tan confiado como para dejarse hacer sin mas.

Detuvo la limpieza y quitó el pañuelo del frágil rostro del otro, que aún no abría sus ojos, creyendo que el atleta seguiría con aquello. Éste le vio como si el genio fuese la persona más encantadora e irresistible que había conocido jamás. Y, entonces, sintió un impulso muy fuerte que no había sentido nunca antes.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios en los ajenos, en un principio algo inseguro, pero cada segundo que pasaba ganando algo más de confianza.

Edd, en cuanto sintió aquellos labios presionando los suyos, cuando sintió aquel beso, sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y vio como el pelirrojo mantenía sus verdes orbes cerrados. Antes de poder pensar en separarse y protestarle por su acción (que le estaba gustando a ambos más de lo que admitirían alguna vez) la lengua contraria comenzó a exigir a los labios de Edd que le dejaran paso a su boca, con suaves y lentas lamidas. Éstos no se resistieron demasiado. Se entreabrieron para dejarle entrar, haciéndose el beso un tanto más profundo. Eso solo hizo sentir mejor a Eddward, que cerró sus ojos lentamente, dejando de preocuparse por los gérmenes que podrían transmitirse mutuamente por aquel contacto de lenguas, simplemente dejándose llevar.

_Kevin le estaba besando._

Luego de un par de minutos de un largo beso en el que el de cabello azabache había rodeado el cuello del otro con sus brazos y éste a su vez había atraído el cuerpo del más bajo hacia sí en un abrazo por su cintura, sus bocas se separaron muy lentamente y se vieron con una sonrisa y sus pómulos completamente rojos. Se miraron por un momento y Edd bajó su mirada tímidamente, a lo que el otro sonrió un poco más y acarició su mentón lentamente.

— ¿P-por qué? —Preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, aún su mirada puesta en el suelo y soltando el cuello del pelirrojo. Éste arqueó una de sus cejas, viéndole curioso y, luego de comprender la pregunta, sonrió un poco más.

— Porque me di cuenta que... tal vez puedas.. eh... —Desvió su mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. — puedas... gustarme un poco. —Dijo con la voz baja, casi como si esperara que el otro no le oyera, cosa que no funcionó. — Tal vez... te quiera... más de lo que creía.

Las palabras del de gorra roja hicieron que el corazón del más bajo golpeara fuerte en su pecho. Sujetó su playera a la altura de éste y lo miró tímidamente.

— ¿D-de... v-verdad? — Preguntó, aún sin creérselo del todo, muy rojo. El otro asintió, sin verle. Se sentía bastante avergonzado.

— Me había dado cuenta hacía un rato... pero no estaba del todo seguro. — Suspiró. — En cuanto vi a ese idiota de Eddy acercándose de esa forma a ti... me sentí bastante... eh... —Se quedó en silencio, sin encontrar la palabra exacta. O al menos no queriendo admitirla.

— ¿Ce-celoso..? —Preguntó un tanto inseguro. El otro siguió de la misma forma, sin decirle nada.

Se quedaron cerca el uno del otro por un momento más, hasta que el pelirrojo se alejó un tanto de él y lo vio.

— S-será mejor que volvamos a estudiar... ¿s-sí? —Dijo, intentando de centrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el de gorra. Éste suspiró y asintió, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado. Bueno, le había dicho lo que sentía al otro, pero no había recibido una respuesta de su parte. Al menos no verbal... aunque sí había correspondido el beso... No. Eso no le era suficiente. Necesitaba oír de su propia boca si es que sentía lo mismo... porque, tal vez, había correspondido aquel beso solo por la situación ¿No? ¿Y si no sentía lo mismo y por ello le estaba, de alguna forma, evitando?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Llevaban un rato estudiando en la habitación de Edd, pero Kevin no se había podido concentrar más que para recordar un par de cosas estúpidas, que en nada servían. No podía dejar de ver al tutor, mientras reflexionaba sobre los hechos pasados. Suspiró y se atrevió por fin a hablarle.

— Estoy... enamorado de ti. — Murmuró de pronto, viéndole. Su voz hizo que el otro dirigiera su mirada hacia él, levantándola del libro de física. Sus mejillas habían enrojecido y ahora jugaba con sus manos, nervioso. No sabía qué responderle... ¿por qué no podía decirle lo mismo? ¡Claro que también estaba enamorado de él! pero... se le hacía bastante difícil decírselo... Es decir... quería estar cien por ciento seguro de sentir cosas por él. Tal vez solo era una profunda amistad la que sentía por Kevin... podía ser ¿o no?

Al no recibir respuesta, frunció el ceño un tanto frustrado.

— N-no me mires así... —Le pidió en un tono suplicante el más bajo, su mirada baja. — E-es que.. no estoy seguro de qué decir...

— Bueno... —Suspiró con sus ojos cerrados y volvió a abrirlos para verle. — Creo que si la respuesta obvia no viene a tu mente... entonces podríamos solo cambiar el tema. — Intentó guardar la calma, echándose en el respaldar de la silla, balanceando ésta en sus patas traseras y sus brazos tras su cabeza. — Hablar, por ejemplo, sobre lo idiota que he sido con todo esto. No debí haberte dicho nada ¿sabes? —Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Las pocas ganas que tenía para estudiar se esfumaron de inmediato.

Edd se sintió un poco mal. No debería pensar tanto las cosas... _¡Esas cosas no se piensan!_ se decía a sí mismo. Se levantó de su asiento y se puso junto al pelirrojo, viéndole enternecido desde arriba. La verdad es que jamás se esperó algo tan afectuoso viniendo del otro.

Con algo de timidez, sujetó sus mejillas y se acercó a su rostro, muy rojo. Ante el tacto, el más alto le miró avergonzado y sin comprender lo que hacía. Pronto, solo les separaban un par de centímetros entre ellos.

— Kevin... yo también estoy enamorado de ti. — Le dijo por primera vez sin vacilar, sonriendo con amplitud, a lo que el mencionado se sonrojó con intensidad y no esperó para acortar la distancia entre ambos y darle otro pequeño beso en sus labios.

— Quiero que seamos novios. —Le dijo sin más al separarse, con una amplia sonrisa.

El otro lo miró con sorpresa ante la rapidez de aquello, pero ni siquiera lo pensó, sonriendo y aún sus manos en las mejillas del más alto.

— Me encantaría. —Murmuró como respuesta.

* * *

_Espero no haberles decepcionado con el capítulo nuevo u3u la verdad es que tenía la idea pero no sabía bien cómo desarrollarla. Surgió esto. Sé que fue un poco corto, pero luego se pone mejor ewe ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**¿Merece review?**_


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

El fin de semana pasó increíblemente rápido para Doble D, entre los planes en los que Eddy le pedía ayuda y que él no se negaba (porque ya había evitado eso por mucho tiempo) y las visitas clandestinas que hizo el atleta a su casa, quedó agotado el día domingo, decidiendo que se acostaría más temprano de lo usual. Así lo hizo luego de su hora de estudios, una cena y una relajante ducha.

Ya cuando estuvo pulcramente bajo las mantas de su cama, cubierto por éstas hasta el cuello, viendo hacia arriba, reflexionando los muchos acontecimientos que habían pasado en esos días. Recordó las palabras que Kevin le dijo luego de que ambos hubieran sellado su noviazgo con un beso.

"_Nadie debe saber de esto ¿si? Será nuestro secreto._"

Una relación secreta con el pelirrojo... ¿Realmente era lo que quería?

Bueno, estar con él, sus besos y sus palabras cariñosas (todo lo cariñoso que podría ser Kevin) le hacían sentirse bien. Muy bien. Olvidaba su alrededor. Todo se hacía nada cuando estaban juntos. Nada más importaba que lo que podía sentir por él; de verdad estaba enamorado.

Pero aún así, no estaba muy seguro de como era una realción pues nunca había estado en una, mas estaba consciente de que esas cosas no podían esconderse. Es decir, tampoco era para estar alardeando de ello, claro que no, pero bueno ¿es que acaso Kevin no sentía la necesidad de gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lo quería? Porque, por alguna razón, era lo que él quería hacer. Ir hasta el centro del _cul-de-sac, _pararse sobre algo muy alto y gritar. Gritar de felicidad, pues se sentía así. Feliz. Alegre. Como si ahora todo brillara. Se sentía incluso mejor que aprender cosas buenas, y eso en Doble D era decir demasiado.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos. Si lo pensaba bien, eso era todo lo que importaba. No necesitaba algo más. Solo estar junto a su _novio._

Con ese pensamiento una sonrisa surcó su rostro y se quedó profundamente dormido por el cansancio.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

En toda la mañana, Eddy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edd, por lo que en ningún momento pudo reunirse clandestinamente con Kevin. No tuvo mucho contacto con él más que unas cuantas miradas furtivas que de vez en cuando cruzaban por los pasillos, y cuando eso pasaba, ambos sonreían y se sonrojaban discretamente.

Más o menos al medio día, Doble D fue hasta su casillero a dejar un par de libros y buscar los de su siguiente clase. Le había dicho a sus amigos que deseaba ir solo, inventando una pequeña mentira blanca que los otros dos habían creído sin mayor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, la razón real de todo ello, era por si encontraba al pelirrojo de paso. Tal vez podría hablar un momento con él.

Cuando hubo introducido los dígitos necesarios, abrió la puerta de su casillero y entonces un pequeño papel doblado por la mitad, cayó hacia él, pasando luego al suelo.

Curioso, el chico dejó dentro los libros que tenía en sus manos y se agachó para recogerlo. Lo desdobló, notando la desordenada letra del atleta, reconociéndola por las mismas clases que le había hecho el viernes.

_"Apenas veas esta nota, ve a la biblioteca._

_-Kevin"_

Doble D no pudo evitar que una sonrisa brotara de sus labios. Sonrisa que cubrió con su mano cuidadosamente, con timidez. Miró hacia todos lados sujetando el papel contra su pecho, preguntándose qué sería lo que el pelirrojo querría. Suspiró y volvió su vista a la nota, releyendo cada palabra con cuidado como si estuviese analizándolas. ¿Apenas vea la nota? ¿Cómo el atleta sabría que vería la nota en ese momento? ¿Lo sabía? Seguramente no, lo que significaba que había estado esperando en la biblioteca desde que había dejado el papel, y solo Dios sabía a qué bendita hora había sido aquello.

— Cielos, Kevin. — Susurró para sí, negando con la misma pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Entonces se dirigió al lugar de encuentro, deseando llegar antes de que las clases comenzaran.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kevin estaba sentado en la esquina de la biblioteca, en uno de los últimos espacios con más privacidad que te ofrecía aquel lugar, en una sección que pocos alumnos visitaban, por lo que las luces eran tenues y uno que otro foco estaba malo lo que le daba más oscuridad. En la mesa frente a él descansaban varias montañas de libros como si formaran un pequeño fuerte que le protegía de miradas ajenas. Además sostenía otro entre sus manos y apegado a su rostro para "alta seguridad".

Escuchó en ese momento la puerta del lugar y sonrió. Ese debía ser Doble D, mas aún si sospechaba de quien se trataba, prefería estar seguro, así que esperó.

— Buenos días, señorita. Debo verme aquí con mi... — La duda interrumpió su propia pregunta. ¿Cómo le iba a preguntar por su pareja a la mujer? Sería algo absurdo. Suspiró y volvió su vista a la bibliotecaria de lentes. — ...con un compañero de clases. Kevin... ¿lo conoce? — La cada de la mujer rubia le dio a entender que jamás había oído siquiera el nombre de ese muchacho. Bien lo recordaría con su buena memoria. De todos modos, aquello era entendible. No es como si el de ojos verdes se viese muy a menudo en un lugar como ese. — Ah... disculpe. Mejor lo buscaré por mi cuenta.—Murmuró e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la otra. Mejor así.

La señora continuó en lo suyo sin siquiera poner más atención a Doble D, un jovencito que conocía bien, pues solía verle todos los días. Mas ella no era alguien del todo agradable como para que Eddward quisiera mantener una pequeña conversación. Solo le dirigía las palabras necesarias.

Aun sin la ayuda de la bibliotecaria no sería difícil encontrar al otro, pues el lugar no era del todo grande. Solo tenía que asegurarse de buscar entre las estanterías de libros sin tentarse a coger uno y comenzar a leerlo.

Cuando iba por la quinta mesa escondida, notó una gran pared de libros*, lo que le hizo intuir que se encontraba ahí quien buscaba. Apenas se acercó cuando el otro se levantó y sonrió, acercándose al más bajo y acorralándole en la pared sin dejarle siquiera reaccionar.

— K-Kevin... — Susurró con el rostro del otro muy cerca, sus labios rozándose. — S-saludos...

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto, tonto? — Preguntó el otro de inmediato, apenas el primero terminó de hablar. — Te esperé bastante. — Se notaba una sensualidad en su voz, aun cuando era casi un susurro. Su rostro seguía sin moverse y a tan poca distancia. Tan poca que ponía el rostro de Doble D al rojo vivo y su corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

— Y-yo... —Desvió su mirada, intentando concentrarse en sus palabras propias más que en el otro. — Di-discúlpame. S-sucede que n-no había visto la nota antes y E-Eddy y Ed estaban pendientes de mi...

— Con que esos tontos... —Gruñó, aunque más para sí, bajando su mirada y frunciendo el ceño. El otro lo notó y volvió a verle, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran y el más alto soltara un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Qué era... lo que necesitabas? — El de pelo azabache intentaba verse lo más tranquilo que podía. Aquello no podía ser tan difícil.

Sin dar una respuesta, el de gorra roja sostuvo el rostro del otro entre sus manos y le vio un momento, su entrecejo arrugado. Cuando el más bajo entreabrió sus labios con la intención de hablar, Kevin le plantó un beso profundo en estos, aprovechando la abertura para introducir su lengua y humedecer aquel _inocente _ósculo.

Edd sujetó las manos que tenían su rostro aprisionado y cerró sus ojos. Sentía ese beso algo más pasional que los primeros que se habían dado, y eso, no iba a mentirse, le encantaba. Aunque no es como si estuviese pensando claramente. Relajó su cuerpo completamente, intentando corresponder como podía, jugando con la lengua del otro, incluso soltando uno que otro jadeo al sentir que las manos del pelirrojo paseaban lentamente por su cintura bajo la playera.

Sin embargo, tuvo un momento en el que su cabeza volvió a funcionar, al igual que su sentido común.

— K-Kevin... d-detente, por ...favor... —Susurró, intentando no caer al delirio que le provocaban aquellas caricias que cada vez subían más por su torso. Intentó alejar las manos del pelirrojo de él, pero era bastante difícil, considerando que éste tenía mucha más fuerza que él. — S-si alguien...nos ve...

En ese momento, escuchan unos pasos dirigiéndose a su pequeño _escondite, _lo que les hace reaccionar y separarse de inmediato. El de ojos verdes rascando su nuca y mirando a cualquier lado, fingiendo que nada pasaba. El otro se había volteado hacia la estantería, donde fingía que buscaba algún libro con la mirada. Ambos acalorados y con un rojo en sus mejillas que superarían al de un tomate maduro.

— ¡Hey, chicos! Con que aquí estaban. —Oyen una voz femenina y se voltean al mismo tiempo hacia ella. Era Nazz, lo que tranquilizó en gran medida a Kevin, pero que avergonzó más a Doble D.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Nazz? Este es el peor momento para venir ¿sabes?

— ...¿Acaso interrumpí algo? —Su sonrisa se ensanchó, y Kevin no supo deducir si fue porque era una pervertida sin causa que quería que él y Edd llegaran a más, o si más bien era una sonrisa burlona, demostrando lo feliz que estaba al haber interrumpido semejante circunstancia.

— B-b-bueno... — Tartamudeó el más bajo, intentando esconderse bajo su gorra, demasiado avergonzado. — S-será mejor que me va-vaya... — Dijo, y sin esperar palabra de nadie, salió a paso apresurado de la biblioteca, caminando con la mirada hacia atrás por el pasillo, notando como aquel lugar se iba alejando por cada paso que daba.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió un gran golpe frente a él que le hizo cerrar los ojos y perder el equilibrio hasta caer al suelo, golpeando su parte trasera. La sobó un momento, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Los entreabrió al segundo, encontrándose con unas enormes piernas anchas que, dedujo, eran de algún atleta o algo por el estilo. De inmediato se levantó y se sacudió la ropa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia frente al chico.

— ¡Lo lamento mucho, caballero! ¡No fue en absoluto mi intención haber chocado con usted! Ruego me disculpe. —Se disculpó lo más formal que pudo y notó como era cubierto por unas sombras a su alrededor. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver a varios chicos corpulentos a su alrededor e intentando no ponerse nervioso, pretendió salir de ahí por alguno de los agujeros que quedaban entre cada cuerpo, lo que le fue imposible, porque de inmediato uno de ellos cogió la gorra del más bajo y la sostuvo, haciendo que Doble D la sujetara también para evitar que se soltara de su cabeza, donde debía permanecer. — D-disculpe, caballero, pero eso no es correcto. —Trató de hablar sin perder la calma.

— Pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. —Dijo el mismo que le cogía. — Es el marica que fue a nuestros vestidores a vernos desnudos. El que quería hablar con nuestro capitán. —Rió, a lo que los demás le siguieron. Eddward se indignó ante sus palabras, pues no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

— ¡Le exijo que retire eso! ¡Jamás podría tener tales intenciones para con ustedes, caballeros! ¡Decir eso es una falta de respeto hacia mi persona! —Frunció el ceño, tratando de ser valiente. De defenderse. Lo miró a los ojos, pero eso solo hizo que el otro riera con más fuerza.

— No me digas... ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no me arrepiento? ¿Acaso me golpearás?

— ¡No subestime mi fuerza! ¡Soy más de lo que cree!

Las risas se oían por el pasillo, retumbando por las paredes. Edd no soportaba más. Quería irse a clases. Que esos tipos dejaran de molestarle... Y no se le ocurría como hacerlo. Seguramente si alguien más no los detenía, terminaría golpeado. No había que ser un genio para determinar eso.

Entonces, Kevin salió de la biblioteca acompañado de Nazz, ambos extrañados de oír aquellas risas, notando a los chicos todos reunidos alrededor de _algo_.

— Oigan, chicos. — Exclamó el pelirrojo, acercándose, seguido de la rubia, que más bien estaba preocupada. — ¿Qué hacen? —Cuando los demás le abrieron el paso a su capitán, éste pudo ver como tenían a Doble D. Se quedó un momento viéndole, mientras el de ojos cyan dirigía su mirada llena de súplica por ayuda hacia él. Estaba seguro de que le ayudaría. Mas, sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario.

— Estábamos hablando con el marica de la escuela. Es divertido atormentarle, y habla tan gracioso. Pensábamos darle una golpiza —Los ojos de Doble D se abrieron en sorpresa y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control. — ¿nos acompañas, capitán? —Nazz miró a Kevin apenada, sus ojos como platos al oír lo que le iban a hacer al pobre Eddward. Ella no podía hacer nada. Era una chica y esos idiotas poco iban a escuchar de sus palabras... pero el pelirrojo podría salvarle con simples palabras. Lo escucharían a él.

— A-ah... — El de ojos verdes no sabía muy bien qué decir. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue "_Dejen a Doble D en paz._ _Si le hacen daño, los mato", _pero el miedo al qué dirán le dejó helado, y solo pudo responder: — No. Encárguense ustedes. En este momento estoy... ocupado.

Y se quedó ahí, viendo como se llevaban a la persona que... amaba. Nazz tiró de su brazo para despertarle cuando los matones se hubiesen ido.

— ¡¿Qué acaso estás loco!? ¡¿Dejarás que le hagan daño?! ¿¡No se suponía que sentías algo por él!? —Zarandeaba al otro que simplemente estaba... ahí. Viendo en la dirección que se habían llevado al otro. — ¡Kevin! ¡Reacciona! ¿Acaso eres un idiota? —Gritaba sin poder controlar su desesperación.

El pelirrojo despertó entonces y frunció el ceño, soltándose del agarre de la chica y caminando hacia el lado contrario, molesto.

— ¿Acaso crees que soy su niñero? — Murmura friamente. — Debe aprender a defenderse solo. Nadie lo hará por él. —Sin mas se dirige al salón de clases como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando a Nazz con la palabra en la boca, sin creerse lo que había pasado ahí.

* * *

_¿Qué hay? ¿Cómo les baila la vida? uvu Lamento haber actualizado tan, tan tarde. Pero tuve un viaje de negocios (?) y antes de él no pude actualizar, así que aquí me tienen... ¡Mil perdones! Y no crean que dejaré de actualizar. Nunca me había inspirado así para seguir un MC. So, espero que este capi les guste... y el siguiente también :3 _

_**¿Merece Review?**_


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Doble D estaba completamente rodeado de los matones, hecho bolita en el suelo con sus manos cubriendo su cabeza, su rostro lleno de hematomas y sangre. Ellos habían hecho tal atrocidad a un chico que no había hecho ni pensaba hacer nada contra ellos. Es decir ¿qué demonios podía hacer alguien como Eddward a siete atletas bien formados que le tienen casi que amenazado de muerte solo porque ocurrió la casualidad de que justo cuando entraba al vestidor para hablar con Kevin, éste se encontraba con ellos? Son tan estúpidos. Como si creyeran que un hombre, por el hecho de ser gay, se enamoraría de ellos y caerían a sus pies como señoritas solo por ser hombres. "Hombres". Y si supieran que Kevin, su capitán, era homosexual ¿acaso lo culparían de ello y le apedraríancomo lo hicieron con él?

_Kevin..._

¿Por qué no lo había ayudado? ¿Por qué había dejado que todo ello pasara? Recordó la mirada de indiferencia con la que respondió su silenciosa súplica de auxilio y solo eso le hizo soltar las lágrimas que no había querido dejar caer durante los golpes... ¿es que no se suponía que el otro le amaba? o al menos le quería lo suficiente como para besarle y pedirle salir con él, pero... tal vez no era lo necesario como para llegar al punto de ayudarle en una situación así ¿De verdad le quería?

Notó como los otros se reían de él, señalándole y hablando entre ellos cosas indescifrables, al menos para sí, que sentía una especie de pitido en su oído, lo que le hacía perder gran parte de su audición. Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí reconoció.

— ¡Oigan, idiotas! ¡Déjenle en paz! ¿¡Qué se han creído!?

_¿Kevin? ¡Kevin, ayúdame!_

— ¡Dejen a Doble D en paz, matones!

_No... no es Kevin. Son... son dos voces..._

Eddward abrió lentamente los ojos, que brillaban por las lágrimas derramadas. Reconoció a dos figuras acercándose a los, ahora, molestos atletas que casi gruñían por la interrupción de su "jueguito".

_...Ed... Eddy..._

— ¡Los maestros vienen hacia acá! ¡Las pagarán!

Esto hizo que los tipos reaccionaran y murmuraran cosas ininteligibles para el dañado Edd, que temblaba en el suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los matones se habían ido y ambos chicos se acercaban a su amigo. Ed lo sentó con sumo cuidado y lo tuvo sujeto contra su pecho. El otro volvía a llorar libremente.

— ¡Doble D! —Exclamó el unicejo. — ¡Doble D! ¿Estás bien?

— No seas bruto, Ed ¿Es que no lo estás biendo? —Eddy miró al más alto y volvió luego la vista al herido, arrodillado junto a él. — Mierda, Doble D... estás... Eh... estás terriblemente mal.

El de gorra no respondió a las palabras de sus amigos, pero se acurrucó como pudo en los brazos del mayor, quien no dudó en hacer el abrazo más reconfortante, algo que en ese momento Eddward necesitaba. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaba bien, que aquellos chicos no iban a volver a hacerle nada, aunque todo ello fuese mentira. Quería escuchar o sentir eso, simplemente para volver a sentirse bien. Le gustaría despertar y estar en su cama, sabiendo que aquello había sido solo una horrible pesadilla y que, en realidad, Kevin no había dejado pasar algo como ello. Quería creerlo, pero la realidad le mostraba algo completamente distinto.

— Vamos a mi casa. —Dijo Eddy ante el silencio. — Allá aclararemos todo. —Miro a Ed y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, comprendiendo éste y cogiendo con cuidado al ahora tan frágil Eddward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Al llegar a casa del menor de los Ed's, éste sirvió tres tazones enormes de chocolate caliente, entregándole a sus amigos y quedándose con uno. Se sentó en un sillón frente al sofá donde Edd reposaba algo más tranquilo, aunque absorto en sus pensamientos, preguntándose tantas cosas.

Eddy estaba serio, como muy, muy pocas veces podía verse.

— Quiero que nos cuentes qué fue lo que pasó, Doble D.

Edd guardó silencio, su mirada fija en el líquido dentro de la taza. Ed le miraba expectante, pues comprendía poco de todo lo que había visto.

Eddy frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta.

— Oye, cabeza de calcetín, si no nos dices qué es lo que pasó no podemos ayudarte, genio ¿Lo sabes?

— Eddy... Quizás no debemos presionarle tanto. Debió haber sido doloroso para Doble D pasar por eso. —Ed se veía bastante preocupado, acariciando sobre la gorra del chico unos momentos, como si fuese un perrito. Eddy frunció el ceño, pero su tonto amigo tenía razón. No podían presionar al otro cuando apenas y había pasado por ello.

Así que esperaron.

...

Hace una hora había oscurecido, pero seguían los tres en el salón de Eddy, esperando.

Mas, de un momento a otro, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dando paso a una chica de pelo anaranjado y algo más pequeña que los chicos.

— ¡ED! —Gritó con una fuerza ensordecedora, lo que sobresaltó a los Ed's, que se volvieron de inmediato a ella. — ¡Es hora de dormir! ¡Hay que ir a casa!

— ¡Ahora estamos ocupados! —Se quejó el nombrado, tal y como haría un niño. — Me iré a casa en un rato~.

— ¡Si no vienes ahora, le diré a mamá que no me cuidaste como debías! —Esto hizo reaccionar al de una ceja de inmediato, sin más tiempo para quejas, levantándose del sofá de un solo salto y yendo hacia su hermana.

— N-no le dirías eso a mamá... ¿Ve-verdad, hermanita?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! —Chilló por última vez y salió de la casa del menor, siendo seguida por un obediente y suplicante hermano, que le rogaba no le dijera nada malo a su madre.

Al quedarse solos, Doble D volvió a bajar la mirada, volviendo a sentir aquellas ganas de llorar. Eddy frunció el ceño al verle así. Ya se había hartado y quería saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le había pasado a su _amigo._

Se acercó a él y se quedó de pie en frente, cruzado de brazos y una ceja alzada.

— Dime qué fue lo que pasó. —Inquirió ante la mirada clara del de ojos cyan, quien suspiró y asintió.

— De todas formas, no fue... la gran cosa. —Intentó tranquilizarle para que no se pusiera ansioso.

— No me jodas. —Gruñó y se sentó a su lado para verle, en silencio, esperando a que su relato comenzara.

Doble D empezó a contarle todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que recibió la nota de Kevin hasta que lo salvaran de las corpulentas manos de los atletas matones. Por supuesto, omitió los detalles vergonzosos que pasaron (como los besos y la temperatura alta que había en la biblioteca). No era necesaria tanta información, y de seguro el otro tampoco quería saber más allá de eso.

Al terminar su relato, notó en el rostro de Eddy una rabia inimaginable, no solo en su rostro. Sus ojos. Su cuerpo se había tensado y estaba seguro que patearía lo que se le pusiera en frente con tal fuerza que dejaría de existir.

Sin embargo, lo esperaba de Kevin... es decir ¿y quién no? Él jamás hacía nada por nadie. Por nadie más que él. Era un estúpido egoísta y egocéntrico. Incluso Eddy se preguntaba en su interior por qué Doble D le pediría ayuda a alguien como él, aún cuando lo conocía desde hace tanto... ¿Por qué creyó que siquiera le ayudaría con su simple mirada?

Es que Edd olvidó el detalle más importante del relato, que solo recordó ante el rostro de confusión de su amigo.

— Kevin y yo...estamos saliendo. —Confesó. — Somos novios.

Y fue entonces cuando algo se rompió dentro de Eddy. Sí, el de gorra le había dicho que le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero nunca creyó que éste le correspondería. Le dolió saber aquello, sobre todo porque antes de aquel incidente de la tarde con Eddward, el más bajo le iba a invitar a algo así como una "cita". Su plan era perfecto. No fallaría y, quizás, pudiese haber conquistado el humilde y hermoso corazón de su _mejor amigo._

Siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Esos que le provocaban dolor, dolor e ira, sobre todo cuando procesó toda la información junta en su cabeza. Mientras más lo analizaba, menos sentido tenía. Todo cambiaba ahora... ¿Kevin era novio de Edd y aún así había dejado que todo ello pasara? ¡Era imposible! ¡Nadie podía ser tan cruel! ¡Cruel y estúpido! ¡Estúpido al tener a alguien como Doble D solo para él, loco por él y que le responda de esa forma! ¡Kevin no merecía a Doble D! Idiota. Estúpido. Maldito. Bruto. _Animal._

— ¿E-Eddy...? —Preguntó el de gorra negra, sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos, casi asesinos.

— ¿Con qué clase de idiota te has ido a meter, grandísimo genio? —Le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía enfadarse con él al ver ese rostro lleno de arrepentimiento, sin poder descifrar bien si era por haberse enamorado de alguien como Kevin o si era, más bien, por haberle contado aquello a Eddy. De cualquier forma, no le podía culpar de nada. Vamos, que uno no escoge de quién se enamora. Solo lo hace, y él bien lo sabía por experiencia. Él... él se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

— Por desgracia, —Eddward retomó la conversación. — no es como me lo esperé. — Contó con un suspiro desganado y la mirada fija en el suelo. — Creí que todo sería grandioso, y así fueron los primeros días que pasamos juntos. —Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y sus labios temblaban. — Estuve bajo su control. Podía hacer lo que quería conmigo sin que yo... me opusiera... Y teniendo tantas opciones, decidió dañarme. —Por sus mejillas ya escurrían un par de lágrimas, que Eddy se encargó de secar con el dorso de su mano cuidadosamente.

» Lo quiero mucho, Eddy... —Dijo, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose a sus propias piernas, haciéndose un ovillo. — y odio quererlo así... me hace daño... —Finalmente se largó a llorar libremente. Su amigo sintió un dolor en el pecho por verle sufrir de esa forma por un idiota que no lo merecía. Por un idiota como lo era el pelirrojo.

_Y él no podía hacerle sentir mejor._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

— Kevin, escúchame.

El chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su rostro entre sus manos, temblando ligeramente por la desesperación.

— Kevin, por favor. Muestra una señal de que, al menos, no es a la pared a quien le hablo.

Nazz estaba de pie frente al de gorra roja, preocupada, sus brazos cruzados, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

El de ojos verdes dejó escapar de su garganta un monótono "Hm", que fue suficiente para que la rubia hablara.

— Debes dejar de ser tan estúpido. —Fue lo primero dicho antes de sentarse a un lado de él y posar su mano en su espalda, intentando reconfortarle, lo que no lograba del todo. Encima eso molestó un poco más al pelirrojo.

— Metí la pata. Soy un idiota. Un cobarde. Eso soy.

— Hasta que lo notas, tonto. Y lo mejor es que fue casi por cuenta propia. —Dejó escapar una risita que, lo vio, había molestado un poco más a Kevin que se había removido un poco en su lugar, silencioso. — Oye, escucha. Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es saber reconocerlo y, claro, intentar arreglarlo si es posible. —Le dijo y sonrió un poco más. — Entonces, si Doble D te quiere tanto como se le ve, te perdonará. Aún hay formas de solucionar esto.

El chico de ojos verdes levantó su mirada y la posó en la rubia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Nazz? Creí que yo... te gustaba... No creí que me ayudarías con algo así.

— ... —Guardó silencio un momento y entonces sonrió un poco más. — Querer a otra persona significa hacer sacrificios por él o ella. Significa dejar ir y que sea feliz, sin importar si es contigo o con otro. —Tomó un respiro y su mirada bajó un momento. — Hace ya un tiempo atrás, antes de decirte lo que sentía y que intentaría conquistarte, me había rendido. Tú no apreciabas lo que hacía ¿Lo recuerdas? Siempre estuvo tu bicicleta y luego tu moto antes de cualquier cosa o persona.

» Luego pude ver la forma en que observabas a Doble D y sentí celos. Celos porque sabía que jamás me mirarías de esa forma. Que jamás estaría a la altura de tus cosas con ruedas, y menos a la altura de Edd, que ha sido el único que ha estado sobre eso, al parecer.

» Y luego de todo eso que sufrí al verte alejado de mí, me di cuenta de todo esto. No permitiré que todo haya sido en vano ¿sí? Quiero que tú y Edd estén felices por mucho tiempo. Juntos por mucho tiempo.

Hubo un gran silencio en el que Kevin repasó en su cabeza todas las palabras de la chica y volvió a su mente lo de unas noches atrás. _Vale la pena arriesgar todo por Doble D._ Sonrió y asintió decidido, tomando la mano de Nazz (quien se sonrojó) y mirándola.

— ¿Tienes un plan? —La chica le miró sonriente e igual de decidida.

— Tengo un plan.

* * *

_Heeey! ¿Cómo les baila la vida? n3n Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic ¿Cuál será el plan de Nazz? :OOOO ¿Eddy conquistará a Edd antes de que Kevin pueda reparar el daño hecho? Chan, chan. Véanlo en el próximo capítulo ewe_

_Resulta que tengo planeado que el próximo sea un capítulo algo más largo y que sea el último ¿ne? o quizás penúltimo, dependiendo de lo mucho que me demore en él... Pero esta terminando, así que prepárense para un final nada bueno (?) okya xDD Espero les haya gustado este capi~ ¡Nos leemos! _

**_¿Review?_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ed, Edd y Eddy no me pertenecen, sino a Danny Antonucci. Si fuera mía, seguiría produciéndola._

_Lamento de antemano cualquier falta ortográfica o de redacción que tenga._

**_Disfruten el penúltimo capítulo de este fic:_**

* * *

.

.

Ya era un nuevo día y Kevin debía poner el plan de Nazz en acción. Lo primero comenzaba en la escuela.

"_Debes decirle a tu equipo que te gusta Doble D." _Le había dicho la rubia, lo que al principio disgustó un poco al pelirrojo. "_Lo único que puedes perder son algunos supuestos amigos."_

Llegó a los vestidores antes de las prácticas matutinas previas a la escuela que solían hacer. Todos estaban preparándose para ello.

— ¡Capitán! ¡Ayer te perdiste-

— Cállate. — Le interrumpió Kevin, el ceño fruncido. Entonces se subió sobre una de las bancas. Los chicos habían reaccionado a su brusquedad y ahora todos se encontraban en silencio. — Lo que hicieron ayer fue inhumano, idiotas.

Hubo un momento más de silencio que luego fue roto por carcajadas. Uno que otro golpeaba su costado con sus codos y los demás decían comentarios como "_Que buena broma" _o "_Que humor tienes hoy, Kev.". _El capitán no comprendía, e inmediatamente negó con sus manos hechas puño, golpeando su pie en la banca.

— ¡No, imbéciles! —Exclamó. — ¿No entienden? ¡Hablo enserio! —Ante ese grito, volvieron a callar, serios, todas las miradas fijas en el pelirrojo.

— Pero capitán... Le dimos una golpiza a un gay...

— ¿¡Y quieres que me sienta orgulloso, estúpido!? —Bramó, dirigiendo la mirada al compañero que le había hablado. — Jamás debí permitir que golpearan o siquiera tocaran a Doble D.

— ¡A ti te encantaban ese tipo de cosas! —Se oyó otro entre sus compañeros.

— ...Tal vez... —Esta vez bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño. — pero cambié.

— ¡No me digas que cambiaste por ese tonto! —Kevin abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por otro integrante del equipo.

— ¡Seguro ahora es marica y por eso los defiende! —Soltó como broma, a lo que todos rieron. Todos menos el implicado, lo que hizo que, poco a poco, las carcajadas fueran disminuyendo.

— ...¿Lo eres...? —Preguntó el mismo, algo inseguro, a lo que solo recibió como respuesta silencio. Silencio que interpretaron como una afirmación.

Ninguno de los que estaba ahí supo reaccionar. Se quedaron mudos e inmóviles. ¿El capitán de su equipo era gay?

Dos de los que ahí estaban, luego de haber quedado en una especie de _shock, _comenzaron a golpear las bancas, maldiciendo ¡Eso no podía ser verdad! ¡No su capitán! Golpearon todo a su paso, gruñendo como salvajes, y una idea surcó la mente de ambos, que comprendieron de inmediato lo que pensaban entre sí. Solo una persona era la culpable; Eddward.

...

Kevin no pudo comprender a qué se debía semejante actitud de parte de ambos muchachos, pero poco le importó de momento. Los demás se acercaron a él, lo que fue señal para ponerse a la defensiva, sin miedo. Mas al contrario de sus pensamientos, uno de sus compañeros puso una mano en su hombro y palmeó éste un par de veces.

— Amigo... —Comenzó. — No nos importa que seas gay. E-es decir... —Buscó alguna palabra de ayuda en otro, lo que llegó.

— Si nos hubieses dicho antes, habríamos reconsiderado muchas cosas.

— ¡Eres nuestro capitán!

— Y mientras no te enamores de nosotros o te nos insinúes y sigas actuando como eres, no habrá problema, compañero.

El pelirrojo quedó en extremo confundido. No lo comprendía. No entraba en su cabeza lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo les sonrió. No esperaba tanto apoyo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito que venía de las afueras del gimnasio de la escuela. Conocía bien esa voz aunque no había emitido palabra alguna.

— ¡EDD! —Gritó con el ceño fruncido y corrió hacia el origen del alarido.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

— ¡Eres un maldito idiota! —Gritaba el miembro más grande del equipo de Kevin, uno de los que había salido molesto ante la confesión de su capitán. Junto al otro, rodeaban al de gorra negra, que estaba demasiado asustado e incluso había soltado un grito, sin entender a qué venían los insultos de ese chico. El otro agarró de los hombros al tembloroso Edd. — Esta vez ningún idiota te va a salvar.

Eddward no sabía qué más hacer por su vida que temblar asustado y pedirle al universo que le enviara ayuda. Cerró sus ojos, esperando su inminente fin, que curiosamente no llegó.

Al volver a abrir sus claros ojos, lo que vio le sorprendió bastante. Cierto pelirrojo detenía la mano que su compañero había levantado en contra del menor, con una fuerza que jamás le había visto y, además, se encontraba entre él y el matón.

— No te atrevas a dañar a Doble D. — Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, desviando su mano hacia otro lado. Su acción y la actitud de 'héroe' que había tomado le hacían verse más atractivo y encantador. El de pelo azabache se sonrojó, sus manos entrelazadas de forma nerviosa entre sí, simplemente observando.

» Si le tocas un pelo, no te lo perdonaré.

No podía ser... ¿era ese el mismo que, hacía tan solo un día, le había observado siendo llevado por los matones sin tener los _huevos _para salvarle? Sacudió su rostro de forma casi imperceptible ¿Qué se supone que hacía? ¿Acaso quería confundir más su aproblemada cabeza? Suspiró. Había hablado la noche anterior con Eddy y éste le había dicho que las personas no cambiaban, que Kevin era un idiota y lo sería por toda su vida. Sin embargo, ello se mezclaba con lo que había oído alguna vez, en algún lugar que apenas y recordaba. "_Las personas no cambian hasta que algo importante ocurre en sus vidas." _¿Sería verdad? ¿Kevin en realidad había cambiado? y si fuera así ¿sería el mismo chico de gorra negra el causante de ello? ¿Sería él su '_algo importante_'?

— ¡Vete, maldita sea! —Ese grito con tal maldición le sacó de sus pensamientos. Se habría puesto a discutir con el más alto por uso inadecuado de palabras, pero supuso que no sería el momento más oportuno para hacerlo, y contra todo lo que su cabeza le decía, se fue alejando, primero a paso lento hasta apresurarlo cada vez más.

Cuando se sintió seguro, su velocidad fue descendiendo, su respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico. Volteó un poco por si acaso aún tenía a la vista al de gorra roja. Para su desgracia no había rastro cercano de él ¿Qué era lo que había pasado ahí? Ni él lo sabía.

Sintió de pronto un choque contra su cuerpo, haciéndole caer de trasero al suelo, al parecer igual que el contrario, pues había escuchado un golpe poco después.

— ¡Hey, ten más cuida-... ¡Doble D! —Se interrumpió con una exclamación.

— Edd... Eddy... —Dijo el de ojos cyan, sobándose la baja espalda, ajustando su gorra y, finalmente, siendo ayudado a levantarse por el más alto.

— Estábamos preocupados porque no aparecías.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Doble D?

— Yo... —Miró hacia atrás un momento y volvió enseguida la vista a sus amigos. — ...daba un paseo.

— ¿Estás bien, cabeza de calcetín? —El aludido asintió una vez para no entrar en detalles.

— Nos perderemos clases. Vamos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

El toque de timbre anunciaba el término de la jornada escolar dándole libertad a los pobres estudiantes que se esforzaban cada día por aprender.

Ed y Eddy estaban esperando a que Edd guardara las cosas en su bolso y luego se acercaron a él.

— ¿Entonces una película en mi casa? —Preguntó Eddward, abrazando contra su pecho uno de sus libros que no alcanzó a entrar en su bolsa escolar.

— ¡Seguro! —Exclamaron sus amigos.

Mas cuando iban saliendo, Eddy sintió sobre él una mirada que le puso los pelos de punta. Se volteó un momento, notando dos ojos que le observaban fijamente, algo casi tétrico. Y hubiese gritado si no fuera porque conocía bien aquellos orbes.

— ¿Algo anda mal, Eddy? —Preguntó el de gorra negra. Éste se sobresaltó ante la voz inesperada de su amigo y se volteó hacia él.

— ¡Acabo de recordar que de-debo quedarme un poco en la escuela! Debo hablar con... con el profesor. —Mintió.

— Si quieres podemos esperar... —Comentó el de ojos cyan con sonrisa comprensiva y el más alto asintió.

— ¡Y nos iremos todos juntos a casa!

— ¡No! —Negó, apoyándose con un fuerte movimiento de cabeza. Luego intentó no verse tan _sospechoso._ — Vayan ustedes, preparen las cosas y yo voy en menos de lo que esperan. —Aseguró. Sus amigos, algo inseguros, se vieron entre ellos con curiosidad, aceptando al final por obligación.

Cuando se aseguró de que se habían ido, volteó hacia la, ahora, clara figura del pelirrojo.

— Fue una buena forma de salir del lío. —Le comentó el de gorra, sin rastro de burla en su voz.

Eddy se sorprendió al ver a Kevin de esa forma. Estaba... ¿dañado? Sí. Tenía un par de rasguños con sangre y moretones en su cara, su ropa bastante rasgada y, además, sucia con polvo y barro. Primera vez que le veía de esa forma. Incluso parecía ser que estaba peor de lo que estuvo Doble D el día anterior, y eso era decir bastante. Mas no se veía incómodo con ello, e incluso Eddy podría jurar que disfrutaba de su dolor, pues cada vez que le veía dar un paso hacia él, de oía un leve quejido y su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

— ¿Qué diablos? —Murmuró para sí, sacudiendo su rostro. No se debería preocupar por un bastardo que había herido a su persona más importante. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kevin?

El pelirrojo suspiró y lo vio con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Sonrió un poco más antes de ponerse a hablar.

— Sé que sabes lo que hice... —Dijo bajo, deteniéndose un momento. — Y que estás enterado de lo mío con Doble D.

— Es mi... mejor amigo, por supuesto que lo sé. —Respondió secamente, inflando su pecho y cruzando sus brazos sobre éste.

— Y porque eres su mejor amigo, te necesito. Dudo que, por ahora, él acepte algo viniendo de mi...

— Con justa razón, idiota. Lo dañaste lo suficiente. Él no quiere nada más de ti. Solo que desaparezcas de su vida y le dejes en paz. — Tal vez eso no era verdad, pero ayudarle a su amigo no le haría daño a nadie...

A nadie más que a Kevin, que casi le rompió el corazón. _No... Doble D no podía ser así. _

— Yo... necesito pedirte ayuda, Eddy... —Su voz se oía tan honesta y nada burlesca. Completamente opuesto a lo que había sido siempre con aquel chico. Necesitaba recuperar a Edd, y lo haría a cualquier costo.

_Porque sí vale la pena arriesgar todo por alguien como Doble D._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eddy estaba bastante nervioso, sentado en el sofá frente al televisor de Doble D, mientras él y su otro amigo preparaban unas cuantas palomitas de maíz.

Estaba pensando en lo que le había pedido el pelirrojo... ¿por qué haría un favor para la persona que le había insultado y tratado mal mucho tiempo? ¡Aquel que siempre sus discusiones terminaban en peleas puño a puño! Además, eso significaría ofrecerle "_en bandeja"_ a Eddward, lo que no podía hacer. Era su amigo. Su mejor amigo... y lo quería conquistar. ¿Perdería él la posibilidad de poder tenerle en sus brazos solo por un capricho del otro que no supo cuidar a tiempo a su amigo? Bueno, al menos se dio cuenta y quiere remediarlo...y es cierto que lo más probable era que el de ojos cyan le veía y siempre le vería como su mejor amigo. Solo su _mejor amigo_... Sin contar a eso la forma en que el atleta le había pedido su ayuda. Ese rostro lleno de arrepentimiento... ¿de verdad Doble D podría ser feliz con alguien como él? No lo podía creer. Quizás Kevin estaba cambiando... quizás la gente sí cambiaba.

— ¡EDDY~! —Un grito en su oído de su amigo más alto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Al parecer, hacía un rato intentaban llamarle sin resultado. Cuando volvió a la 'realidad', Edd estaba frente a él, tendiéndole un cuenco repleto de rosetas de maíz.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, Eddy? Desde que llegaste has estado comportándote un poco... extraño.

— Claro que estoy bien. —Respondió, suspirando y cogiendo el bol, comiendo un par de aquellas botanas dulces.

— ¡Entonces veamos la película! —Exclamó Ed con una sonrisa y se lanzó a un sillón de la sala. El más bajo buscó con su mirada algún reloj en la pared, sin resultado.

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Las nueve de la noche, Eddy. —Respondió con amabilidad el dueño de casa. El chico se levantó de un golpe y tomó su mano.

— Debemos irnos.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eran las ocho en punto de la noche. Se sintieron golpes en la puerta de la chica que rápidamente corrió a abrir, adivinando de quien se trataba.

— Rayos, Kevin, llegas tarde. —Se quejó, mientras adentraba al otro a su casa y cerraba la puerta tras ellos. Lo miró un momento alzando una ceja. — ¿Realmente vas a ir así a tu cita? —Preguntó ante la vestimenta casual del chico, quien llevaba su gorra de siempre, una capucha verde bajo una americana de cuero y unos blue jeans oscuros doblados en la parte de los tobillos para no rasgarlos al caminar. Y en sus pies unos tenis de vestir color negro.

Se sonrojó ante la pregunta, y sobre todo al oír la palabra 'cita', viéndose con curiosidad, sin comprender el problema.

— Eh... ¿sí...? —Miró a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. — Es solo una... salida, Nazz... ¡Con un chico! No es necesario ser tan detallista.

— Es de Doble D de quien hablamos. Un chico detallista hasta en la forma de ir a la escuela ¿lo olvidas? Usa siempre esa... corbata extraña.

— Doble D es un... caso especial. —Dijo, mientras sonreía al nombrarle.

— Y además, mírate. Tu rostro está todo magullado... ¿estuviste en una pelea?

— Algo así. Una pelea que valió la pena.

— Bueno... da igual. Si tú dices que está bien, entonces lo está. De todas formas, aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda. —Sonrió, viendo como al otro le había molestado un tanto aquel comentario, mas la chica no le tomó en cuenta. — Repasaremos el plan y te daré un par de consejos para que no seas un idiota esta noche.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

— ¿A dónde me llevas, E-Eddy? —Preguntaba mientras seguía obligado y a tirones a su amigo, seguido luego por el chico más alto.

— Me dieron ganas de salir. Solo eso. —Murmuró caminando más rápido, como si creyera que si no llegaban en ese momento, cambiaría de opinión. Y quizás era así...

— Me... m-me haces daño... —Se quejó un poco Eddward, pero el otro no le hizo caso. No le soltó hasta que llegaron a la escuela. La mirada clara del chico observó el edificio y luego a su amigo. Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué se supone que hacemos en la escuela, Eddy? ¿Otra de tus inadaptadas bromas?

— Exacto. —Le contestó con rapidez el chico y miró a todos lados, el ceño fruncido. Ed estaba junto a ellos con una sonrisa boba al no entender nada.

— ¡Yo me apunto, Eddy! —Exclamó, alzando uno de sus brazos. Ambos lo miraron y le cubrieron la boca con sus manos, lo que soltó suaves risas en el mayor.

— Te quedarás aquí, mientras el tarado y yo vamos en busca de una entrada. Entonces te haremos una señal para que entres ¿entendido, cabeza de calcetín?

— ¿Me d-debo quedar solo? —Entrelazó sus manos sobre su pecho, jugando con sus dedos nervioso y comenzando a sudar. Aquella idea no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— Te daremos la señal antes de que puedas decir _laescuelaeselpeorlugardelmundo._ —Dijo con una sonrisa y se llevó a Ed casi a empujones. Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Edd se encontró solo.

— A-ah.. eso es bastante tiempo... —Musitó para sí, viendo a su alrededor, algo aterrado. Suspiró un momento para tranquilizarse y se sonrió. — No es nada. La oscuridad no puede hacerme daño.

Escuchó entonces un vehículo a motor acercarse rápidamente al establecimiento. Se sobresaltó y sus manos se juntaron más. ¡Había alguien en la escuela además de ellos! ¡Los iban a descubrir! ¡Los iban a descubrir y a expulsar! ¡Y luego de eso su historial escolar estaría manchado por aquel desastroso hecho! Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y su corazón latía muy rápido. Se volteó para que la luz no le diera de lleno en la cara y se apresuró a buscar con la mirada a Eddy. Al no encontrarlo, ya desesperado, se puso a llamarle entre susurros.

— Eddy.. ¡E-Eddy!

Vio como las luces se apagaban y, luego de unos minutos, escuchó unos pasos tras de sí, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que ese sí era su inminente fin, no como las falsas alarmas anteriores.

Mas aquel ser, simplemente le cogió por los hombros con una sonrisa y, para no poner más nervioso al otro, habló:

— Es mucho tiempo sin vernos, Edd. —Dijo con voz amable, a lo que enseguida el aludido abrió sus ojos y se volteó al extraño. Al...no tan extraño.

— ¿K-Kevin...? —Se sonrojó, pero al mismo tiempo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, desviando su mirada. — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Ahora estoy muy ocupado. —El más alto soltó una pequeña risa.

— No digas tonterías. Claro que no estás ocupado. Si estás aquí, es porque yo te cité.

— De eso nada. —Movió su cabeza de forma negativa un par de veces y lo vio luego directo a los ojos. — Fue Eddy quien me trajo aquí.

— Por mí. —Suspiró y se acercó más a él, pero fue rechazado casi de inmediato, el menor retrocediendo un paso. Esto solo hizo que el dolor en su corazón se hiciera algo más intenso de lo que ya estaba, mas no le prestó atención. — Escucha. Sé que me equivoque. Fui el idiota más... idiota del mundo...

— Valga la redundancia. —Interrumpió.

— Como sea. —El pelirrojo rodó sus ojos y volvió a verle. — La cosa es, Doble D, que... quiero que me perdones.

— Eso será imposible, Kevin. —El de gorra negra cerró sus ojos y suspiró. — Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdón. Eso lo sabe cualquiera, hasta un idiota como tú. De todas formas ¿por qué me trajiste hasta aquí? ¿No podías esperar a otro momento? —El otro tomó su mano y la besó, viéndole con sus ojos brillantes, aunque apenas se veía, pues lo único que los iluminaba en ese momento era la luz de la luna.

— No. Tenía que arreglar esto ahora...

El de cabello azabache estaba tan ensimismado hacía un rato, que tan solo ahora se daba cuenta que el rostro de Kevin estaba dañado, lo que le sorprendió y preocupó de sobremanera. Inconscientemente, una de sus manos se dirigió a acariciar su tersa mejilla con ojos compasivos.

— Estás... herido. —Dijo, recibiendo otro beso en la mano por parte de Kevin. Acción que le hizo sonrojarse más. — Esto... ¿fue por lo de hoy en la mañana?

— Recibí lo que merecía. Y estoy muy orgulloso de haber protegido lo que más me importa en la vida. —Respondió en un susurro. Edd no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con una sonrisa boba. No podía evitarlo. Estaba demasiado enamorado del atleta, y eso no iba a poder cambiar, pasara lo que pasara.

— Tengo algo para ti. —Le sacó de sus pensamientos y cogió su mentón para que le mirara. Éste así lo hizo y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del otro, curioso.

— Gracias pero... yo no tengo nada para ti.

— Cállate y sígueme, Doble tonto. —Se burló con un par de risitas y tomó su mano, viendo a su alrededor y caminando luego con él.

Cuando estuvieron en la entrada trasera del edificio, Kevin bajó la gorra de Edd hasta sus ojos para cubrirlos y sonrió graciosamente. Se veía completamente adorable todo desorientado. No respondió a las nerviosas preguntas del menor de hacia dónde lo llevaba, solo le dijo _'Confía en mi.'_

Y así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar, e incluso cargar, confiando que el otro le daría la protección que necesitaba... que requeriría si algo llegara a pasar. Pero nada ocurrió, por fin llegando donde el pelirrojo quería. Dejó a Eddward en el suelo y besó su mejilla. Con una de sus manos, inclinó la cabeza del otro ligeramente hacia atrás.

— Ya puedes ver.

Cuando el más bajo abrió sus ojos, quedó completamente maravillado. Ante él, estaba el firmamento completamente lleno de estrellas y la única luz que les acompañaba en ese momento; la luna. Todo lo demás estaba en una gran oscuridad, gracias a ciertos compañeros del equipo de beisbol que arreglaron todo eso para él. Con un par de amenazas todo es posible ¿o no?

Los ojos de Doble D se volvieron vidriosos. Era todo tan hermoso... jamás lo habría esperado de Kevin. Era... era algo perfecto compartir aquello que disfrutaba tanto, con aquella persona que ahora se preocupaba tanto por él.

El pelirrojo había tomado su mano y se había acercado a él. En ese momento le observaba con una amplia sonrisa, sonrojado, pues poco le importaban las estrellas, la vía lactea, lo que fuera. Nada se podía comparar con la belleza de un Eddward completamente feliz y maravillado. Era simplemente _hermoso._

Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y le apegó más a él, a lo que el otro reaccionó y dirigió su mirada ante una completamente enamorada del otro, que iba acercando más y más su rostro hasta él.

— ¿K-Kevin..?

Mas esa pregunta fue inmediatamente cortada por unos labios contra los suyos, que le callaron enseguida, amoldándose en los suyos hasta comenzar a corresponderle cariñosamente, cerrando ambos sus ojos y disfrutando de aquel momento. Era perfecto, y ninguno de los dos quería que acabara.

_Querían que aquel momento durara para siempre._

* * *

_Espero les haya gustado ésta penúltima entrega ;w; Los amo a todos mis seguidores~ que me han apoyado con tantísimos reviews *-* Nunca pensé recibir tantos, pero de verdad. Los agradezco. Eh~ El capítulo final ya está escrito en mi mente, así que lo pasaré al word y pronto estará aquí en FF. Sé que si éste fic se volviera EddyxEdd, muchos más lo amarían.. o algo así, no estoy segura (?) pero una cosa que odio es un final donde te prometen una pareja y termina otra ;w; -le pasó una vez.- so, seguiré con el KevEdd que es la pareja que me inspiró. ¡No odien a Kevin! ¡Ya todo va mejor! ;w; Y se portará bien u3u_

_**Advertencia para el siguiente**__**capítulo**__: Contendrá Lemmon explícito. Si no le gusta, le recomiendo que no lea el siguiente capítulo. (Aviso porque conozco personas que no leen hard. Sí, será más detallado que el sueño mojado (lol) de Edd.)_

**_¿Reviews?_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Vine con la última entrega de este fic~ ¡Espero lo disfruten! Más abajo más info ouo_

_Ed, Edd 'nd Eddy no me pertenece y todas esas cosas que se dicen en... esto._

**_Advertencia:_**___Contiene escenas de serso (?) Si no le gusta el serso entre hombres, no siga, por favor owo (Sí, es casi puro de eso.)_

_Lamento de antemano las faltas ortográficas o de redacción~_

**_Disfruten el último capítulo~:_**

* * *

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas en la azotea de la escuela, sentados. Kevin apoyando su espalda contra una pequeña pared, rodeando al otro con sus brazos de forma cariñosa, mientras este mantenía su rostro alzado hacia el cielo, hablándole de vez en cuando sobre las constelaciones y sus teorías sobre otras galaxias.

Luego de un momento de silencio, el mayor habló.

— Te amo. — Susurró levemente en su oído, con una sonrisa. El otro sintió un temblor recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se levantó y miró al pelirrojo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tendió su mano hacia él.

— Mañana tenemos clases, Kevin. Hay que volver a casa.

El de ojos verdes suspiró y se levantó con ayuda ajena, viéndole un momento, acariciando su mejilla. Las mismas se colorearon aún más si era posible.

— Lo siento mucho, Doble D. —El nombrado negó y acarició la mano que le tocaba. — Lamento todo. Absolutamente todo lo que pasó.

—Tranquilo, Kevin. Sé que has cambiado. —Explicó con una sonrisa comprensiva. — No podría dejar de perdonarte por ese error.

El de gorra roja suspiró bastante más aliviado y tomó su mano.

Ambos bajaron y se acercaron a la motocicleta del más alto. Eddward se quedó observando el vehículo, casi como si éste fuese a convertirse en un coche por arte de magia, lo que -claro- no pasó.

— ¿Insinúas que volveremos en... e-eso? —Preguntó un tanto nervioso, sudando leve. Kevin lo vio un momento, luego a su moto y de vuelta al más bajo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? Ten. —Le tendió un casco, el otro cogiéndolo luego de un minuto, un tanto inseguro.

— Esto es un ataúd con ruedas. Es muy fácil tener un accidente, te puedes resfriar por el viento siendo tan tarde, además nos puede robar cualquier persona que se acerque... ¿quieres que siga? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No aceptaría andar en algo así.

— ... —Parpadeó un par de veces en silencio. — Idiota. —Dijo simplemente y cogió el casco que le había entregado al otro, poniéndolo sobre su gorra negra. Subió él primero y miró a Edd. — Súbete... ¿o te quieres ir caminando?

— P-pero...

— Súbete. —Le ordenó. Éste suspiró y se subió tras el pelirrojo un tanto nervioso. Kevin hizo que los brazos del otro le rodearan y miró hacia atrás, a un completamente enrojecido Eddward. Sonrió por lo adorable. — Ahora sujétate fuerte si no quieres caer.

Así lo hizo y entonces el vehículo arrancó.

...

Dejó la motocicleta a un lado, sobre su asiento los cascos de seguridad y se quedó observando la belleza de su adorado Doble D cuando ambos estuvieron bajo el vehículo. Realmente que la luna se reflejara en sus ojos cyan le hacían verse aún más hermoso y adorable que lo que solía ser.

El más bajo, por su parte, observaba a Kevin como si fuese un Dios. De hecho, podría decir que el pelirrojo superaba con creces la hermosura de cualquiera, y eso era mucho decir. Jugueteó con sus manos sobre su pecho un momento, bajando la mirada sin saber qué decir para romper ese pequeño silencio.

— ¿Acaso no me invitarás a pasar, Doble tonto? —Preguntó con dulzura, aun cuando usaba aquel sobrenombre. Esto sobresaltó al otro, pues nunca supo cómo comportarse luego de una cita. Sobre todo porque... nunca había estado en una.

— ¡A-ah! ¿D-debo hacerlo? M-mis disculpas, Kevin. Me distraje un momento. —Dijo, desviando la mirada con un notable sonrojo en sus pómulos. Luego de mucho pensárselo, señaló amablemente la puerta de su casa, donde todas las luces estaban apagadas. Claro. Seguramente sus padres no llegaban aún... y dudaba que llegaran ya. — ¿Deseas entrar a m-mi casa? Puedo d-darte algo de chocolate caliente o-o un... un poco de café. —Ese nerviosismo hizo al mayor reír entre dientes, posando su mano en la cabeza de Eddward y desordenar un poco su gorra.

— Eso sería encantador.

Caminaron hasta la puerta y Doble D se dedicó a sacar las llaves de su bolsillo, intentando abrir con la poca luz que había en las calles, además de lo nervioso que se encontraba por tener a Kevin tras él observando sus movimientos.

Cuando por fin logró hacerlo (luego de que la llave cayera una o dos veces y un par de risas del mayor), encendió las luces del salón y arregló la gorra que había desordenado el pelirrojo.

— Siéntete c-como en tu casa. —Dijo amablemente, viéndole, mientras señalaba con sus manos el sofá. — Iré por nuestras bebidas y vuelvo en un momento.

— Claro. No tardes. —Respondió él, viendo a su alrededor. Antes de eso no se había fijado en el lugar, pero le pareció sumamente curioso. — Mierda, Doble D. —Se acercó a una de las tantas notas que se encontraban pegadas por todas partes. "_Edward, por favor sacude los muebles de la sala. Mamá + Papá" _rezaba en ella, y anexaba un pequeño corazón junto a los nombres, solo para hacerlo más "cercano".— ¿De verdad son necesarias tantas notas? —El más bajo dio un suspiro pesado por su palabrota, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

— B-bueno.. así mamá y papá pueden asignarme las t-tareas del hogar aun cuando no están en casa.

— Eso es algo estúpido. —Murmuró más para sí, pero lo escuchó Eddward que justamente volvía con el café para el de ojos verdes y una taza de chocolate para él.

— P-por favor, abstente de decir ese tipo de palabrotas en mi casa, Kevin.

— Claro, lo siento, lo siento.

Se sentaron ambos en el sofá, guardando silencio un buen tiempo. El pelirrojo bebía de su taza una que otra vez, sin quitarle la vista de encima a un cabizbajo Doble D que no podía verle, por lo que mantenía su mirada en su bebestible.

El atleta suspiró, dejó a un lado su café y dio un salto para acercarse al otro, lo que le sobresaltó.

— ¡A-ah! ¿T-te estoy aburriendo mucho? ¡Lo s-siento! ¡D-de verdad lo siento! E-es que no es-estoy acostumbrado a-

— Cállate. —Le cortó el mayor. — Solo quería acercarme un poco más a ti... —Dijo esta vez con más cariño y sujetó su mentón para que le mirara, éste haciéndolo. — Y observar tu belleza... —siguió, haciendo que las mejillas del otro se sonrojaran por tanta cercanía.

— Y-Yo... a-ah.. K-Kev-

Antes de poder terminar, el de gorra roja posó sus labios en los contrarios para hacerle callar. Edd abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa, pero poco a poco eso se fue disipando y fue cerrándolos lentamente, hasta que simplemente se encontraban ambos disfrutando de aquel beso, jugueteando el uno con la lengua del otro por un momento. Cuando el más bajo comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, empujó con suavidad por los hombros al de ojos verdes, que comprendió y se separó. Sus mejillas también se habían puesto rojas.

Se miraron por un momento y el cuerpo atlético de Kevin se acercó un poco más al más fino. Lo abrazó por su cintura y posó su frente en la ajena.

— Te amo, Eddward. —Le susurró con cariño, entrecerrando sus ojos. El de gorra negra se sorprendió por tal confesión, que antes ya había oído, pero que ahora estaba cargada con completa verdad. Y además con un cariño inmenso. Hasta alguien de ciencia como él podía sentirlo.

— T-también te amo, Kevin. —Le respondió, fijando sus ojos en los verdes del otro, brillando por lo muy enamorado que se sentía por ese ser que estaba a su lado.

Eso hizo sentir al pelirrojo completamente lleno. Sobre todo porque rara vez Doble le decía algo así. Y que le haya agregado esa mirada adorable que solo él podía tener, simplemente lo mató. No pudo evitar pegarse más si era posible y darle un beso sorpresivo, que era mucho más profundo que el anterior, sorprendiendo al de pelo negro que intentó seguir su ritmo un tanto torpe, automáticamente abrazándole por su cuello y sus mejillas cada vez más rojas.

Sin poder evitarlo, Kevin empezó a pasear sus manos por la cintura del menor, acariciando con increíble suavidad y lentitud. El tacto de aquellas manos con una temperatura tan diferente a la que tenía en su cuerpo simplemente le hicieron dar un respingo y soltar un pequeño jadeo ahogado de sorpresa, separándose un momento del beso.

— Y-yo... n-no creo que... d-debamos seguir c-con ...e-esto por hoy.

El de ojos verdes lo miró un momento con curiosidad, sin soltar su cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— E-es que... —Al más alto no le importó. Volvió a besarle y a juguetear con su lengua contra la del otro de una forma sumamente sensual y lenta, cosa que hizo al otro temblar ligeramente y, claro, intentar corresponder eso, sin lograrlo del todo.

Cuando le estaba tomando el ritmo, sintió como los labios de Kevin se iban separando de a poco. Le estaba encantando tanto todo ese jugueteo que no quería que se separara, por lo que se sujetó casi inconscientemente de su americana y se acercó al otro, que no le dejó cumplir su deseo. Sonreía burlón, pero bastó una simple mirada casi de ruego del más bajo para que se encendiera solo un poco, cogiéndole en brazos y levantándose, subiendo las escaleras hasta la habitación de Edd, quien no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Logró recuperar el control de sí cuando el atleta lo dejó sobre la cama y se puso sobre él.

— D-detente...

— No. —Respondió cortante, aunque con cierta sensualidad en la voz que hasta Eddward pudo notar, sin contar con que erizó cada vello de su cuerpo. — Ya no puedo.

Tomó una de sus manos y besó el dorso de ésta. Luego su muñeca, su antebrazo desnudo por su playera de manga corta, y siguió subiendo y besando aquella piel tan frágil hasta llegar a su hombro, viendo las reacciones del otro de cuando en cuando.

Eddward lo veía en silencio, sus pómulos completamente rojos y su mano libre sobre su boca para que el atleta no viera que se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Se dejó hacer, aunque se podía ver que estaba bastante nervioso.

Kevin sonrió ligeramente y volvió a acercar su mano a su boca. Lamió uno de sus dedos con increíble sensualidad, el de pelo negro soltando un muy leve jadeo al no esperárselo. Esa reacción al de gorra roja le encantó, y volvió a hacer lo mismo con los demás dedos, recorriéndolos lentamente.

— K-Kevin... —Susurró el más bajo en un hilo de voz, sus ojos entrecerrados. — D-déjalo y-ya... —Su respiración iba pesando cada vez más con aquellos traviesos jugueteos en sus dedos.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo no hizo caso. Es decir, tenía a la persona que más había amado, por quien había arriesgado su _popularidad, _su orgullo frente a él, tan sonrojado... tan inocente... No. No se iba a detener. No ahora.

Cogió con cuidado la playera del otro y comenzó a levantarla lentamente para quitarla, al principio el de cabello azabache se negaba a quedar a torso desnudo frente al más alto, desviando su mirada. Esto, claro, no evitó que el otro siguiera con lo suyo. Adentró su cabeza por debajo de la playera y, besando su torso lenta y suavemente (lo que hacía temblar a Eddward), llegó hasta aquellos botones rosados. Sonrió ante su éxito en la 'exploración' y lentamente su lengua rodeó éstos, humedeciendo aquella zona que, al parecer, era tan sensible para el otro. Podía sentir bajo él el cuerpo de su adorable chico soltando pequeños espasmos y jadeos de sus labios que le eran imposibles amortiguar con sus manos.

Cuando lo creyó posible, volvió a intentar deslizar la playera hacia arriba, lográndolo ésta vez y quitándosela por completo, dejándola a un lado. Observó su rostro un momento. Sus ojos cyan brillaban como si fuera a llorar por el placer sentido hacía pocos segundos. Su mano se mantenía sobre sus labios de forma temblorosa y sus mejillas estaban rojas completamente.

_Era una visión encantadora._

Entonces volvió a su tarea, esta vez de forma más libre, besando, humedeciendo y mordiendo siempre con cuidado aquel pezón que ya se había puesto duro mientras con la palma de su mano acariciaba el otro que estaba igual. A veces cambiaba de lugares y su mano se iba al más húmedo para que su lengua se encargara del contrario.

— A-ah... —El cuerpo del más bajo se arqueaba de cuando en cuando de forma involuntaria y de su garganta escapaban unos ligeros gemidos que no podía contener. — Ke-Kevin.. —Decía apenas, con una voz que no quería salir. — E-esto... es... ina-..d-decuado...

— Relájate. —Le medio ordenó el pelirrojo, siguiendo con aquellas muestras de cariño, de vez en cuando sus besos bajando a su torso para volver a aquel lugar que hacía que Eddward temblara.

Las piernas del de ojos cyan, que en un principio se encontraban juntas, fueron dando paso poco a poco, además de que cierta presión que ejercía la ropa interior sobre su entrepierna que había despertado le incomodaba bastante... y Kevin lo notó.

Desabrochó sus pantalones con lentitud y bajó estos junto a su ropa interior sin intervención por parte del otro, que simplemente miraba, su pecho subiendo y bajando por la agitación del momento.

El ver el miembro completamente erguido del más bajo simplemente encendió por completo a Kevin, que ni siquiera advirtió la mirada llena de vergüenza de Eddward, que quería que la tierra lo tragase en ese momento. Nunca creyó que alguien además de él vería aquello. El pelirrojo cogió la erección que tenía en frente y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo, sacando suspiros y gemidos que el otro no podía detener por su parte.

Doble D se sujetó de las mantas de su cama, sin importarle ya si éstas se arrugaban o desordenaban, y comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que llevaba la mano del otro, que de vez en cuando se detenía y acariciaba con su pulgar la punta de su miembro, haciéndole retorcerse del placer, incluso llegando a salir de sus ojos ligeras lágrimas por el mismo.

Sin poder aguantar mucho más, el pelirrojo -aún dándole atenciones a la masculinidad del de ojos cyan- desabrochó sus pantalones propios y los bajó junto con la ropa interior solo un poco, lo necesario para que su entrepierna se descubriera, comenzando a masajear ésta también, mientras se acercaba al contrario y comenzaba a lamer primero el glande con una lentitud impresionante y desesperante para el de gorra negra que se arqueaba de cuando en cuando. Entonces, cuando creyó oportuno, su boca rodeó por completo el miembro del otro, adentrándolo en ella y moviéndose al igual que su mano, quitándolo de vez en cuando para dar una que otra lamida libre a la erección del contrario, claro sin descuidar en ningún momento las atenciones con el propio.

— M-mhgn... nnhg... a-ahh~...—Los gemidos de Edd iban en aumento, avergonzándose al principio por no poder detenerse, pero aquellas atenciones en ese lugar tan sensible le estaban llevando al cielo. Se sentían demasiado bien, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si su hombría fuese a explotar. Sujetó la cabeza de Kevin para alejarle, su respiración descontrolada. — Y-yo... A-ahh... —Ni siquiera podía formular bien alguna oración que le advirtiera al otro de la situación, su cuerpo temblando desesperado. Sin embargo, el de gorra roja ya sabía lo que le sucedía, simplemente soltando su miembro y viéndole con una amplia sonrisa, mientras Edd se sujetaba de las mantas, viéndole con sus brillantes ojos entrecerrados.

Buscó en el bolsillo de su americana un pequeño frasco transparente que en la etiqueta decía "Lubricante", lo que el genio pudo notar y le hizo avergonzarse más en esa situación.

— ¿V-ven..ías.. prepara..do? —Susurró entre ligeros jadeos y una respiración pesada que no podía controlar. Kevin sonrió ante su pregunta y untó un poco del aceite en sus dedos, viéndole y acercándose a su rostro, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta su entrada.

— S-siempre hay que... estar listo.

El de gorra negra dio un respingo al sentir aquellos traviesos dedos rozar con esa parte tan sensible y su cuerpo soltó un fuerte temblor, sujetando los hombros del pelirrojo, sus ojos entrecerrados.

— N-no... a-ahí.. n-no... K-Kevinghm...

— Relájate. —Le recordó y besó sus labios con cariño. Claro, tampoco era la idea que el otro sufriera. Iba a ser lo más cuidadoso posible para hacerle disfrutar todo lo que podía. Para demostrarle de aquella forma lo mucho que le amaba.

Edd suspiró con profundidad, intentando hacerle caso, separando un poco más sus piernas. El de gorra roja sonrió un poco más y adentró uno de sus dedos a él, comenzando un pequeño vaivén que hacía retorcerse al otro, aun cuando era bastante lento. Suspiró profundamente e introdujo un segundo dedo, sus movimientos volviéndose algo más rápidos al sentir que los gemidos volvían a salir con intensidad de los labios del contrario. Tampoco hacía caso a los "_Detente_" y otras palabras que apenas podían ser articuladas por el más bajo.

Sentía que no podía soportarlo más, por lo que extendió algo más del aceite en la palma de su mano y rodeo su propio miembro, acariciándolo para cubrirlo por completo de él, resoplando un par de veces por lo mismo, dándose placer. El otro simplemente observaba ese 'espectáculo' frente a él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con un estremecimiento, sintiéndose cada vez más excitado.

— C-creo que... ya estás listo... —Susurró apenas y se acomodó entre sus piernas, posando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Eddward, estremeciéndose con el calor de esa zona tan estrecha. El otro frunció el ceño y se sujetó a las mantas, sintiéndose algo incomodado por la erección del otro.

— D-D..éja...lo...y-ya... —Susurró con un jadeo, que solo hizo que el pelirrojo se excitara más aún, sin poder evitar llegar hasta el fondo, viéndole apenas.

— A-aahh... E-Edd... e-está... e-estás d-dem-masiado... e-estrecho... —Susurró completamente rojo. — D-debes... relajarte para que p-pueda.. m-moverme... —El de gorra negra negó, incluso tensándose más, provocándose dolor a él y al de ojos verdes, que cerró éstos de inmediato con un leve quejido. Eddward se sujetó más a las sábanas. — T-Tranquilo.. —Susurró. — Lo... lo ha-aré cuando estés... li-listo... —Lo abrazó y sus labios empezaron a acariciar con extremo cariño su rostro, intentando tranquilizarle, hasta llegar finalmente a los contrarios, amoldándose en ellos y besándole con profundidad, lo que el otro correspondió, relajándose cada vez más por tanta muestra de cariño de parte de Kevin, que volvió a llevar una de sus manos a la hombría del otro, dejando aquellas atenciones que tanto placer le daban al de pelo negro.

Cuando sintió que se había relajado lo suficiente, sonrió y comenzó con sus caderas unos lentos movimientos que le hacían entrar y salir de quien poco a poco empezaba a tomar el ritmo y a mover también sus caderas, sus gemidos volviéndose más fuertes conforme el vaivén de las caderas se acrecentaba.

El de gorra negra sujetó los hombros del más alto solo para poder darse impulso y chocar contra la pelvis del otro cada vez con más fuerza, haciendo que sus gemidos se volvieran gritos de placer, acompañados por el sonido de ambas pieles chocando en aquel acto que solo harían con la persona correcta. Aquella persona que tanto amaban.

...

Kevin besó la frente sudada del de ojos cyan que reposaba a su lado, su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Iba a un ritmo lento luego de haberse tranquilizado terminado el acto y Edd podía escuchar su corazón claramente, lo que le tenía con una amplia sonrisa. No podía creer que estaba junto a él en ese momento, luego de haberse entregado por completo. Estaba realmente enamorado de ese pelirrojo, y le alegraba mucho que él sintiera lo mismo. Jamás lo imaginó. Jamás creyó hacer algo como eso, menos con un hombre. Pero Kevin era especial. Estaba seguro de eso, y también estaba seguro de que le importaba mucho a ese pelirrojo, aún después de todo lo que sufrieron para tener que estar así. Lo amaba. Lo amaba y estaba feliz de eso. De que se amaran mutuamente y que en el mundo solo existieran e importaran ellos dos.

— Kevin... —Le dijo, mirándole con una sonrisa y sus pómulos completamente rojitos. — ¿has pensado que mañana debemos ir a clases? ¿Cómo crees que podré caminar con esto?

— Ah, te acostumbrarás. —Le dijo con una sonrisa, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo que caían por su nuca bajo la gorra.

— Te amo... —Susurró de pronto y sin venir realmente al caso.

Kevin lo miró un momento a esos ojos claros y brillantes, completamente enamorado. Era imposible no estarlo de alguien como Doble D. Lo besó profundamente y lo apegó más a su cuerpo. Bueno... la escuela no era tan importante después de todo ¿no? ¡No pasaba nada si volvía a demostrarle al más bajo cuanto le amaba! No le dejaría ir jamás de su lado... porque había arriesgado bastantes cosas por él. Cosas importantes. Sin embargo, nada más le importaba ahora que estar junto a la persona que más amaba...

_Su adorado Doble D._

* * *

_Lamento si les decepcioné con el último capítulo. Di mi mayor esfuerzo ;w; y es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon no roleado lml so... eso ;w; Espero les haya gustado el final.. sí, sí, Kevin y Edd vivieron felices comiendo perdices y adoptaron a su hijo Jim (?)_

_¡Les agradezco por sus cien y pico reviews! ¡Todos fueron leídos y hermosamente besados uno por uno con amour! ;w; Shi~ es que me encantó hacer este fic y ver sus reacciones con cada cosa que pasaba... Que bueno que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo disfruté el hacerlo._

_¡Espero verles pronto en un nuevo proyecto! Descansaré un poco (me han pedido un fic, así que ese será mi 'descanso') y luego volveré con un fic KevEdd nuevo que he estado preparando.. ¡Un one-shot! So, si les gustó como escribí de esta pareja, espero verles ahí ;w; Y quién sabe, quizás haga uno que otro EddyxEdd ... ¡Ah! ¿Nadie se preguntó por Eddy? Eddy murió solo, triste y abandonado por ser solidario con Kevin y ayudarle en su plan (?) _

_¡Hasta la vista, baby!_

**_¿Review?_**


End file.
